The Marriage Law
by eedieboo
Summary: It's been a year since the war, and many of the students, including the Golden Trio, have returned to Hogwarts to complete their final year. The Ministry puts a marriage law into effect upon their return to Hogwarts, affecting many of the students. Will this law force Hermione to deal with the terrors of the war? Will she find someone to love her brokenness?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for visiting my story! Hope you like it :) It's an idea that interested me, so I thought I'd run with it! Review please, let me know what you think! And by the way, I'm throwing this out as a blanket disclaimer for everything in this story... I don't own it. Don't own Harry Potter, or anything that obviously I don't own. Everything else, I guess that's mine. **

**-eedie  
**

* * *

"Hermione, are you glad we're going back to Hogwarts? I mean, it's a little weird isn't it?"

Ron Weasley sat on the edge of the shabby hotel bed, pulling his shirt over his disheveled red hair. He looked back at Hermione Granger, who leaned forward, letting her messy golden curls fall across her still naked body. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of Ron's pocket, lit one, and took a long drag before answering.

"I guess it's weird. I don't honestly know what they can teach us now that we haven't already learned. How to fight the Dark Lord? Killed him. How to survive in questionable circumstances? Still alive. How to learn charms that have no value in the real world? I guess that's the one. I think it's pointless to go back, but I also don't want the jobs being offered to me right now. Maybe we will 'rediscover' the youth we lost over the past year."

Ron lay on his stomach, facing Hermione. He took the cigarette from her lips and inhaled. He let it out with a low, lazy laugh.

"No one's going to recognize you, Mione."

She frowned. "I look exactly the same, Ronald."

"That's not what I meant," Ron sighed. "You're much harder now. You're tough, sharp. You don't give a shit about anyone else's opinion. You want nothing to do with anything happy anymore. I'm not so sure what happened, honestly. Harry and I didn't come back like that, not really anyway."

Hermione thought for a minute. She was different. The war had changed her. She didn't care about the things she did before. Sure, she still loved reading, but she wasn't the bookish nerd she was before the war. She was hardened, like Ron said. She saw the world in a different light. Selfish people, all fighting to be the best at this, the most powerful at that. The smartest, the prettiest, the hippest. No one in the world cared about anyone else. The only thing that mattered what themselves, and Hermione was sick of it. The Golden Trio had sacrificed a year of their lives to save these people, and for what? Fame? Eternal glory? That's not why they did it, but that's how the world sees them. Hermione gave herself an internal shake. _You think you're better than them. You fought for the world, and they fight for themselves. You think you're better._ Hermione shook her head slightly. She didn't think she was better, not really. She just figured she should join the real world and act like everyone else. So now she didn't give two shits about the world. She acted with lewd behavior, she used "unbecoming" words. She was a regular 18 year old girl. Kind of.

Frowning, Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Ron," she muttered. "I just have no patience for the same things anymore. Maybe going back will be good for me." She snorted. "Or not."

Hermione got out of bed and dragged her sundress over her head, giving no notice to the matted curls on top of her head.

"Let's go, Ron. Harry and Ginny will be wondering where we are."

Ron snorted, ran his fingers through Hermione's hair a few times to make it look somewhat normal, kissed her temple, and apparated them back to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The train station was buzzing with Hogwarts students and their families. It was difficult to reach the platform with all the people milling around. Ginny jumped up and down on the edge of the platform, clearly excited to get back to Hogwarts. Harry shot her a huge grin and tugged her toward Platform 9 ¾. Ron leaned his head toward Hermione and rolled his eyes before stalking off after Harry. Hermione hesitated, scuffing her charcoal combat boots against the ground. Was she ready for this? Could she really go back to being a student? She bit her lip, unable to pull herself to the platform. After a few minutes, she sighed and pulled her rucksack higher on her shoulder. She adjusted the loose braid falling on her shoulder and walked confidently through the wall. She could do this.

On the other side, tons of teary-eyed parents were clinging to young children, obviously in their early years at Hogwarts. She listened in on conversations while scanning the crowd for her friends.

_"Don't worry, honey, this year it will be different than last. The Dark Lord is gone. There's no need to be afraid."_

_"If anything starts happening this year, we will owl you right away and bring you home."_

_"I heard the Golden Trio will be at Hogwarts again this year, so you will be safe, dear. Try to stick near them."_

Shocked by this woman's assumption, Hermione shoved past her, knocking her off her feet. The nerve of some people! Like her only reason in coming back to Hogwarts was to make sure some sniveling first-years could sleep at night? _You're acting superior again. You think you're better than everyone else._ She sighed and shook her head, remorseful for her actions. She surveyed the platform. There were barely any students left out of the train. She started toward one of the doors, but was knocked off balance by a platinum-haired nuisance who turned his steely gray eyes on Hermione's fiery brown ones.

"Oi, Granger, watch where you're walking, eh?" Draco Malfoy scoffed, turning toward Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, his posse of idiots.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I don't have time for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Draco, quite a bit harder than was necessary. He toppled to the floor, looking up at her indignantly. Hermione climbed on the train without a backwards glance. Ginny found her in the hallway and dragged her into their compartment, but Hermione glanced toward the door, where the end of Malfoy's gang, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, were climbing on the train. They giggled, and Pansy narrowed her dark eyes in Hermione's direction.

Ginny lightly touched Hermione's shoulder before glancing around her. "You alright, Hermione? What are you looking at?"

Hermione blinked and headed into the compartment, leading Ginny with her. "Nothing, Gin. Just getting used to being back here. This definitely feels weird."

She sank into the plush seats, curling her legs up under her and laying her hair on Ron's shoulder. Harry and Ginny snuggled into a similar position on the opposite bench. Hermione was filled with trepidation, and her breath caught in her throat. What if she couldn't do this?

"How do you guys feel about coming back, honestly?"

Harry gazed at Hermione for a long while before answering. "I'm glad we're going back. I think we need some routines and rules back in our lives. But I think it's going to be very difficult. I'm not sure I'm ready to have people telling me what to do, or even having people fawn all over me again. I liked the solitude and comfort we had at the Burrow. But I also want to be known for something else, not just defeating Voldemort. So we need to move on, to finish school, to start our lives as normal people. Are you having doubts, Mi?"

She shrugged, noncommittal. "I don't know. I just don't know how I'll be able to go through this again. I'm not sure I can follow routines or rules anymore."

Ginny snorted and nudged Hermione with her foot. "Mione, you were the top of your class before. It's like riding a broom. You'll be able to hop right back into the routines you loved before. Just think about all the time you'll have to study again! This will be good for you, I think. We'll see some of the old Hermione again, I hope."

As Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, a loud commotion broke out in the hallway. Harry and Ron were instantly at the door, looking out into the hall. Every compartment door was open. Students were running, and yelling, and everyone sounded angry. Harry looked warily back at Hermione, and inched into the hallway to decipher the problem.

Hermione met Ginny's eyes. "I don't think routines will be that simple." She got up to follow Harry and Ron out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the HELL is going on here?!"

Hermione had pushed her way to the center of the commotion. She blinked, confused, when she saw the Patil sisters holding a newspaper, surrounded by students. Parvati batted her long eyelashes and pouted in Hermione's direction.

"We just received breaking news from the Daily Prophet. Apparently the Ministry decreed a new law this morning. A _marriage _law. This is going to affect every one of us returning to Hogwarts, and most of those in their seventh year for the first time! What are we going to do, Hermione?"

Ron and Harry had made their way to the front and were standing next to Hermione, looking just as confused. Ron reached out and took the newspaper from Padma's grip, and read the story silently. Hermione and Harry shared a look of concern before Ron passed the paper off to them. Hermione's eyes scanned over the article.

"….what the fuck."

Harry's eyes met hers. "Watch it."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before ripping the paper from his grip and turning to face everyone else. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of every person 17 years and older to the _MARRIAGE LAW_ of the wizarding community. It reads as follows: _All witches and wizards who are or will be 17 by December 31 must be married by August 1. In order to eliminate any residual feelings of blood status, those of pure-blood are required to find a match of muggle-born status. Witches and wizards of half-blood status can marry anyone they would like. The couple must produce a child no later than 2 years after marriage."_

The yelling began again, this time angrier and louder than before. Hermione closed her eyes, the room swimming in front of her. _Boy, it's been a long time since I've been in front of so many people. Maybe this is a bad idea…_ She shook her head and opened her eyes again. She glared out at the imposing crowd and found a milk crate in a corner. Flipping it over, she grabbed Ron's shoulder, stepped up on top of the crate, and squared her shoulders at the crowd.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!"

Silence fell across the train, all ears perked to hear the brains behind the Golden Trio speak.

"This is ridiculous. You're all acting like blithering idiots. Obviously none of us are going to know the answers, but you can be damn well sure that the Headmistress will. If you can all put your fangs away for another few hours, we'll be at school and McGonagall will address this at the Welcome Back Feast. Go back to your compartments, go complain and assume in there, but get out of the hallways and be quiet."

She stepped off the crate, balled up the newspaper, and stormed back to the compartment. Ginny was standing hesitantly in front of the door, but she stepped out of the way for Hermione to crash through. She grabbed her rucksack off the top rack, ripped open the pocket, and dug around until she pulled out a Muggle contraption.

"Mi, what is that?" Ginny looked on curiously. She sat down on the seat next to Hermione, her hand rubbing slow circles on her back. Hermione closed her eyes and relished the sensation, something she remembered from childhood. It comforted her. She handed the contraption to Ginny.

"It's called an iPhone. It's a muggle's way of getting in touch with one another. My parents got it for me when I left home this summer so they could talk to me when they wanted to. I don't use it much, but I learned you can also put music on it. So I've been using it for that. Right now I just don't want to hear anymore talk about this law, but since I know that's not going to happen, I might as well find a way to drown it out."

Ginny frowned, contemplating the technology before handing it back to Hermione. "How interesting. Well, I'll fend the boys off when they get back. Hope it helps."

Hermione nodded before popping the earbuds into her ears, cranking the volume, and closing her eyes.

She was jostled awake after what seemed like a few minutes. Blinking her eyes open, her vision focused on Ron's uncertain face. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't hear him over the music. He pulled an earbud out of her left ear.

"We're here, Mione. You ready?" He squeezed her shoulder and helped her up, grabbing her rucksack and tossing it over his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his waist, a show of affection that she didn't usually go for. But at this point, she needed it. She needed to feel safe and secure, and knowing Ron was there would help her. He draped his arm across her shoulders and propelled them forward.

When everyone reached the Great Hall, it was chaos. Students were running through tables, the younger ones laughing, the older ones yelling about the marriage laws. The professors scurried between the tables, attempting to ease any tension, but to no avail. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat down in the center of the Gryffindor table to wait for whatever was coming next. Hermione charmed some firewhiskey into her goblet and took a long drink. Her eyes closed as she savored the burn in the back of her throat. She only opened her eyes when Headmistress McGonagall's booming voice was heard reverberating off the walls of the Great Hall.

"Students, SIT DOWN! Now if you please, I have a few announcements, and explanations, to go through. First, we have added an eighth year to our school this year, allowing for those returning to finish their last year. Things will be run differently for all of you, but we will discuss that later on this evening. We need to sort all the first years before I discuss the new marriage law, so that the new students have a place to sit. So if you please, first years to the front to be sorted."

Hermione turned her attention back to the firewhiskey in her cup when she felt her iPhone vibrate in her lap. _What the fuck?_ She glanced down at the screen, and noticed a text message from an unknown number.

_Someone's taking this new marriage law a little harshly. Firewhiskey, is that really necessary?_

Hermione blinked at the message. Someone sitting in this room had her number. Ron and Harry were the only ones who even knew she had a Muggle phone. Who else could possibly have one, and who had her number? She glanced around covertly before typing a reply.

**I know this will sound rude, but who the fuck are you?**

She glanced up, noticing McGonagall was somewhere in the C's now. Pfft. Boring. A buzz indicated a new text.

_Tisk, tisk. Such language, Granger. Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you. Just some innocent conversation between two strangers, isn't that fair?_

**But you know who I am. How does that make us strangers?**

_Ah, true. But we don't really know each other at all, so that makes us strangers. How does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?_

**Okay. If this is the game you want to play, I'm in. But I need you to answer me one question before we continue. Are you a returning 7****th**** year too?**

_Yes. But that's all I'll tell you. You ready to be back? I'm assuming you're not, judging by the way you're throwing back Firewhiskey._

Hermione's jaw dropped. Clearly someone was watching her pretty closely to know that. She'd slyly refilled her goblet a couple times throughout this conversation. She was feeling a bit foggy-brained, but this was what she enjoyed. The numbness could set in this way. No one knew except Ron, but she had started heavy in on the vices when the war ended. Drinking, smoking, sex… you name it, she did it. Mostly Ron joined her, sometimes he didn't. He still had a family to impress and a reputation to uphold. She on the other hand, didn't care at all about a reputation. She looked back up to the front, noticing the group of kids had gotten significantly smaller. McGonagall was somewhere in the W's now, which means this was almost finished, and the marriage law conversation would begin. Might as well be good and trashed by that time. She refilled her goblet another time and gulped it down, refilling it again.

**What I drink is none of your business.**

She was feeling exceptionally snarky after so many drinks, so having this conversation would get her nowhere. But the alcohol was allowing her to not think so much about holding a conversation with a complete stranger. Because really, this was a fucked up situation. Who just randomly texts someone else without saying who they are? What's the point? And what wizard had the same technology from the Muggle world? And how did they get her number? Maybe this person was well-versed in Muggle communication. Maybe that's why they knew what they were doing more than Hermione. Yeah, that's probably it. She looked back up as the Hat sorted the last student to Ravenclaw. Everyone applauded and then a tense silence fell across the hall, waiting to hear what would come next.

"I am aware that most of you have heard about the new marriage law. Yes, this is a shock, and it puts pressure on most of you seventh years and returning students, but do not fret. This year, we are here to help you find a suitable match. We will be holding many social events throughout the year that will allow you to mingle and hopefully find a partner. You need to keep in mind, though, your blood status. Find compatible matches that are within the marriage laws limitations. I would suggest you start dating as well. We are allowing all students eligible for this law to have access to Hogsmeade every weekend, and later curfews. We hope you will use these times to your marital advantage. As we have more information about the law, and more events are made, we will inform you. Until then, I request you try your hardest to get to know each other. With that thought, I would like the returning 7th year students to follow me to the first floor."

Headmistress McGonagall swept down the aisle, beckoning all returning students with her. Hermione downed what was left in her goblet and stood up shakily. _Whoa. Drank more than I thought._ Ron grabbed her elbow, furrowing his brow at her. She shook him off and glanced down at her phone as she walked with the crowd.

_I'm just insulted you didn't offer me any. We'll have to grab a drink some time. We might have some common interests._

**So, are you hitting on me? Asking me on a date? Trying to find "the one?" Well, that narrows down your gender. Only dicks would jump to drinks that fast.**

Hermione shoved her phone into the pocket of her worn jeans, irritated by that text. Whoever had her number was already trying to complete the marriage law. Well, she wasn't going to be a part of that.


	4. Chapter 4

McGonagall opened a door on the first floor and ushered everyone in. A collective gasp resounded as everyone looked around. It was a long hallway with six doors on each side, and one at the end. The hallway was wide, littered with couches and desks, even a fireplace in the middle. Much like their common rooms. The students spread out around the room, eyeing the Headmistress warily.

"This is your new common room, students. Since this is an occurrence we have never had at Hogwarts before, we decided to place all of you in the same place. Yes, you can still go to your house's common room, but this is your dormitory for this year. In light of the marriage law, it's probably a good place for all of you to be. Now kindly walk about the hall and find your room. You are not placed by houses, so your roommates could be anyone. Your names are printed on the door."

The students began to scramble, reading doors and entering rooms. Squeals could be heard from the girls' rooms, and booming laughs heard from the boys' rooms. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unable to begin their search. McGonagall approached them with a warm smile.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. If you would kindly follow me."

She strode toward the door at the end of the hall with the trio in tow. They stopped in front of the door, which was embellished with the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Hermione snorted while the boys shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Headmistress, but what is this doing here? Don't you think we've seen enough of that symbol to last a lifetime?" Hermione fiddled with the braid hanging down her shoulder.

McGonagall smiled warmly at the three students in front of her. "I did not know what else to use, honestly. Beyond this door are three separate bedrooms for you and a private common room. The password to this door is _Dumbledore._ Feel free to keep that to yourself or share with your classmates. I thought the three of you might need somewhere private that you could get away from everything else. We are forever grateful for your services; it's the least I could do. If you need anything, please let me know."

She hugged each of them, but Hermione hesitated. "Headmistress, we do appreciate this, really. But please remember, we are students again. We don't need to be treated differently than the rest." Harry and Ron murmured in agreement.

McGonagall nodded and walked away, leaving them to discover their rooms on their own. Hermione sighed, uttered, "Dumbledore," and opened the door. The room was dressed in soft, warm colors of fall. The soft couches were a forest green color, the walls a warm mahogany wood. Pillows and blankets littered the room in oranges, reds, and browns. It reminded Hermione of the forests they spent so much time in. She instantly felt comfortable in this room, and seated herself in the chair by the fireplace.

"Mi, don't you want to see your room?" Ron nudged her and walked over to a door with his name on it. Hermione sighed and did the same.

Her room was outfitted in soft yellows and grays. A large four-poster bed covered in pillows was the center focus of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls, already filled with her books and even more for her to read. A desk was set up next to a large window with a reading nook built into the seat on the window. She had a beautiful view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest from her window. Letting out a sad sigh, she settled down onto the window seat, when she noticed a note on her desk. She picked it up and scanned through it.

_Hermione,  
I know this year will be an adjustment for you, so I am offering you a proposition. You may choose to take any classes you wish, as little or as many as you want. In our eyes, you have already passed your NEWTS with all you've learned in your journeys. If you would like to take them, you are of course allowed. But regardless, we will pass you and allow you to graduate and move on in the world. If at some point you think you need to take more classes or drop some that you have, you are allowed. Feel free to use this year however you need. We are here to help._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione blinked, re-reading the note a few times before walking into the common room with it in her hand.

"Did either of you get a note like this from McGonagall?"

Ron and Harry both emerged from their rooms holding similar notes. After comparison, they learned their notes were identical. The trio gathered on the couch, unsure of what to think.

Ron spoke first. "So, technically we don't have to take any classes at all…"

Harry laughed. "Then what was the point in coming back, Ron? We might as well just choose what classes we want to take and go from there. Anyone?"

Hermione considered this request. "I think everyone here will find this out of character for me, but there's only a few classes I'm interested in. Potions, Charms, and Herbology."

"I would want to go to Care of Magical Creatures too, maybe." Harry added, thoughtfully.

"Why not Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Harry and Hermione shot Ron scathing looks. "Do you _really_ think we need to take that class, Ron? Don't you think we've had enough defense against the dark arts? We lived through the darkest of the dark arts with all those horcruxes. If we take that class, we'll end up teaching it. I'd rather not." Harry nodded in agreement, and Ron sunk back into the cushions.

Hermione opened a drawer in a desk and drew out a blank piece of parchment. "So we're in agreement then? Four classes? Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures? I'll write McGonagall a note so she knows what we've chosen. I guess that gives us _tons_ of extra time now, we'll barely have anything to do." She wrote the note and strode to the door.

The sight of the floor common room was interesting. Houses were mixing, students were mingling. Hermione could tell that the girls were really pulling out all the stops for this new marriage law. Shorter hems, lower necklines, more midriff, push-up bras. And here was Hermione: no makeup, messy hair, oversized button up, tattered jeans, and combat boots. She should be able to walk through the room without anyone noticing her, right? Wrong.

"Where ya goin' Granger? The Headmistress gave you your own private room? You too good to hang out here with us common folk?" Draco Malfoy sneered at her from a shadow on the wall. He stalked toward her like she was his prey. Hermione wheeled on him, fire in her eyes.

"You listen here, Malfoy, you sniveling prat. We saved your ass in the battle. I vouched for you and your family. I could've sent you all to Azkaban for what your family did to me. I still have scars on my arm from your dear auntie. So maybe you should learn your place and shut the _fuck_ up. I don't give a shit what you have to say to me, and I know you're just jealous and grasping at straws. Everyone knows your family was intimate with Voldemort. Who's going to want to marry you? Because remember, since your blood is so _pure_, you have to marry 'below' you. I hope you can find a Muggle-born who can stand your snobbish attitude, because the one you're lookin' at right now would rather be sent to Azkaban than marry you."

Hermione turned and ran toward the door to the staircase, tears threatening to fall. Once out of the room, she took a deep breath to calm herself. _Malfoy's just a prat. No need for him to get a rise out of you. Remember,you don't give a shit. So stop acting like it._ Hermione shook her head and straightened her shirt. Setting a steely gaze on her face, she made her way to the Headmistress's office. McGonagall opened the door and invited Hermione in. She stepped in warily. She felt weird about being in this office if it wasn't Dumbledore's. She cleared her throat and handed the list to the Headmistress, eager to leave the room.

"This is the list of classes Ron, Harry, and I would like to take. When you hand out schedules on Monday, you can hand us schedules with these classes. Thank you for this opportunity. We really weren't looking forward to… some of the classes."

McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's arm, her warm eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Ms. Granger, we know you three have been through more than any of us can imagine, especially at your age. But you are all so bright, and that's how you survived. I have no doubt that you will make something of yourselves in the world, but I'm glad you all chose to come here first. Especially now that there's this marriage law. Will you and Mr. Weasley be announcing an engagement soon?"

Hermione blanched. Engaged? To Ron? Sure, they've been dating for over a year, but ever since the war things have been… different. There's really no spark, no affection. It's mostly just companionship and sex. Two things both of them need. But a life together? Hermione wasn't confident in their ability to be together in a different way than they are now.

"Umm, no, Headmistress, we won't. Ron and I have a different relationship these days. Marriage is not in our future."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," McGonagall sputtered, "Would you then allow me to make a list of men I think you would be compatible with?"

Hermione bit her lip in thought, then nodded. "Sure, Headmistress. I would appreciate that. I can't honestly believe I need to start thinking about getting married right now, but the Ministry does what it wants I suppose. I'm sorry. I'm tired, I'm going to excuse myself now."

Hermione bid McGonagall goodnight and headed back to the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione returned, Harry was giving Ginny a tour of the dormitory, and Ron was lying lazily on the couch. He propped himself up on his elbows when Hermione came in, gauging the look on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" He swung his legs onto the floor and patted the spot next to him.

"C'mere." Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to her room, shutting the door behind him. She pushed him down on her bed and climbed on top of him. Ron smiled and tugged the band from her braid, freeing her mess of curls. His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her lips to meet his. Hermione savored his kiss. His hands were strong, he was in control in situations like this. His kiss was tender, but there was a need behind it, and the kiss quickly deepened. Before Hermione knew what was happening, her shirt was sliding off her shoulders. She giggled and helped Ron remove their clothing. She pulled back the duvet and they tumbled underneath, full of passion and giggles.

Hermione lay facing Ron, who mindlessly twirled one of her curls around his fingers. Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him, steeling herself to ask an impossible question.

"Will we still be able to do this? I mean, through this marriage law? I really hope it's not a surprise that I don't want to marry you."

Ron's face paled slightly, but he regained his composure. "I was really hoping you weren't going to say that. But I kind of figured it was coming. I love being with you, and I would love being married to you. But I know you're not in this for the same reasons. I don't blame you. Maybe we've just gotten too comfortable. I'll make you a deal, because I'm sure I'll need it too. If you need a release, let me know. We'll do it in secret. If you're with guys who aren't giving it up yet, I'll help you out. If you agree to do the same."

Hermione nodded and kissed Ron's chin. "Of course I will. You're still my best friend, Ronald. That will never change. Guess just everything else about me did." Hermione hopped out of bed, sighing. She pulled on a pair of leggings and an oversized long-sleeved shirt that belonged to Ron. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a book off her shelf.

"I'm going to go read in the main common room… hopefully the crowds have moved on." She grabbed her phone off her desk and headed out the door. It had been a while since she checked her phone last, and her anger had subsided. Maybe her text-message friend wasn't such a bad idea after all. It gave her someone to talk to, even if she didn't know who he was. She glanced at the screen, and saw 3 missed messages.

_I wasn't implying those things. I just meant we would get along, you and I. Didn't mean to offend you._

_That was quite a fight with Draco Malfoy. You alright?_

_Are you purposely ignoring me now?_

Hermione sighed. Apparently her secret friend really did feel remorse for pissing her off. _Well good, he should._ Hermione smiled and scanned the common room for an open area to read. There was a small alcove with a chair and a soft lamp giving off a warm glow. She plopped herself in the chair and surveyed the room. There were very few people still out, mostly just old friends catching up. The girls flaunting themselves for the guys had all retreated, with or without a guy in tow. She threw her legs over an arm of the chair, settled the book between her knees, and typed a response on her phone.

**Not ignoring you. Just a day in the life of the brains of the Golden Trio. And I'm alright, by the way. Malfoy is a kitten. He's got claws, but it doesn't hurt to get scratched. Thanks for your concern. How's your first night?**

She flipped her potions textbook to a random page and began reading the potion on that page. No matter who she was now, reading was always going to have a soothing affect on her. Plus, she might as well read this now so she can relax during the week when no one is around.

_I'm glad you're alright. He's a ponce. My first night…. entertaining, I would say. Except you were surprisingly absent for quite a long time. Did you see all these girls dressed like slags? Like they're going to find their husbands in a day. Batty bints, all of them._

Hermione giggled softly and closed her book, unable to concentrate. She yawned and stretched before getting up and padding back to her room.

**I don't know what it is, but I feel a desire to tell you things about my life. I mean, I don't know you at all. You could be anyone. And yet, I trust you. Well, sort of.**

The door to Ron's room was closed and there was no light under the door. He must've gone to sleep. Hermione entered her disheveled room, turned off the light, and crawled into bed, cell phone and all.

_What is it you want to tell me? I'll keep your secrets._

**Ron and I broke up tonight. Guess I really am in the market for a husband these days.**

Hermione yawned and let her eyes flutter closed. Sooner than she knew, sleep was arriving.

* * *

**A/N: Clearly, I can't write smut. :) Sooo... I'm just going to leave it to your imaginations. please PLEase PLEASE review!**

**-eedie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for reading! I really hope you will talk the time to review! Thank you bunches :)**

**-eedie  
**

* * *

"Mi, wake up! I need to talk to you! I-what is this?"

Hermione shot up in her bed, Medusa-like hair circling her head. Her eyes found Ginny perched on the side of her bed, cell phone in hand. She was staring at the screen with curiosity. Hermione snatched it out of her hands and glanced at the screen. _Shit._ She had a message, and Ginny had seen it.

"Hermione, what is that on your phone? I don't understand how that works."

Hermione sighed, and explained the idea of text messaging to Ginny, who then pressed for more information about the mystery person.

"Gin, I don't know who it is! Yesterday during the Feast, someone started texting me. I know it's stupid to be responding, but it's kind of nice. I can talk to someone and not have to have the face-to-face interaction that I've been dreading. If things start getting weird, I'll just stop responding. Simple as that."

Ginny giggled and nudged Hermione. "You, my friend, are flirting with disaster. Ooh! That's what I'm nicknaming mystery boy. Disaster. It's a done deal."

Hermione giggled, picked up her phone, and added a name to the number. _Disaster_. How fitting for my situation. She sighed and set the phone aside, intent on reading the text later. She focused her attention on Ginny.

"So, Ginny… you had something to talk to me about?"

Ginny's green eyes danced and she bounced on the bed. "Look!" She thrust her left hand in front of Hermione's face and wiggled her fingers in excitement. A beautiful diamond ring sparkled on Ginny's finger.

"Oh my God! You're engaged?! That was quick!" Hermione tackled the red-headed witch in a hug and the girls laughed manically.

"Well, it happened early this morning. Harry decided that since this marriage law came out, now was as good a time as any to propose. He's had the ring for months now! This just gave him a great opportunity. Isn't it exciting?!"

Ginny hopped off the bed and twirled out of the room. Harry awkwardly stood at the door, but laughed when Ginny floated through. He walked in and shut the door, running a hand through his hair. He came over and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"So…Mione."

"Harry, don't you dare start. I'm so happy for you two!

Harry pulled away from the hug to give her a critical look.

"But Ron told me what happened last night. Are you okay? You ready for this marriage law?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled into Harry's arms, a comfortable position the best friends found themselves in often.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Really. I mean, I don't have much faith that anyone's going to want to marry me, but hey. A girl can dream, right?"

Harry sat up, eyeing Hermione critically. "You're beautiful Hermione. Everyone can see that. Maybe we should just change up the clothes you wear, you know. Leave a little less to the imagination."

Hermione shoved her best friend as he laughed heartily at her. "Harry Potter, I am not a slag! If I find a guy, he better like me for who I am now, not who I can dress up as. That's not how this works, I'm afraid. But really, I'll be fine. After all, I'm one-third of the Golden Trio. I've defeated Voldemort. How hard can finding a husband be?"

Harry laughed and left Hermione's room, kissing her forehead on his way out. Hermione sighed and laid back in her bed, grabbing her phone.

_Well I would be lying if I said I was sorry to hear that. You'll find someone better._

**Thanks. What's on your agenda today?**

Hermione set her phone down and jumped in the shower, getting ready for the day. She exited, wrapped in a plush towel and combing out her curls. After grabbing her wand and pointing it at her head, she tamed her wild curls to fall in soft waves down her back. Hermione opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of gray jeans and a purple tank top. Popping the phone in her back pocket, she left the common room, heading toward the Great Hall for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Hall was buzzing with voices, all discussing the events of the night before, the marriage laws, and a few even discussing recent engagements.

_"I'm going to try to bag myself a Ravenclaw. That way our children will be smart."_

_"At least this law gives us a reason to wear normal clothes. Did you hear we're not even required to wear school robes this year?"_

_"Did you hear the latest? Harry Potter proposed to Ginny Weasley. And I was hoping he would still be available. There's always Ron Weasley…who am I kidding? He's dating Hermione Granger. I'll never be part of the Golden Trio."_

Hermione scoffed at the row of girls huddled over the table. It was nice to see the House barriers that kept students from mingling before were gone. The returning students were all situated at two long tables on the left side of the Great Hall. Hermione made her way to the end of the table and sat down, a plate stacked with eggs and pancakes appearing in front of her. She ate her breakfast in silence, contemplating the implications of the marriage law. _Will I be able to find someone to marry? What happens if I don't? Does the government force you to marry someone, or do they just send you to Azkaban? One thing's for sure: Azkaban is not the place for any member of the Golden Trio._ She shook her head and stabbed her fork through the last of her eggs when a hand reached across her vision and snatched a pancake off her plate.

"Hey!" Hermione rounded on the culprit, then groaned when it turned out to be Draco Malfoy. "Get the fuck away from me. I'm not in the mood for you today."

Draco took a bite of the pancake, grinned, and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to fight, Granger. Just hear me out. I'm…sorry. I've been nothing but a grade-A ponce to you the past couple days. I know you don't deserve to be treated like that after everything you've done… I just don't know how to act when I'm at this school anymore. Any chance we can call a truce?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't a trick? You're notorious for those, you know."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "It's not. Honest. I don't know how to prove it to you, but I'm asking to be civil. I honestly don't know how to do that, but I'm willing to try if you're willing to try. Maybe we can even be…friends. Ugh, that sounds so strange, doesn't it?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, looking at Draco shyly through her lashes. "We can be friends. Or at least try. Here's a starter- call me Hermione. And I'll call you…Draco. Gods, that does sound weird."

Draco laughed uncomfortably and shifted in his seat. "This won't be awkward forever, right? Well, what are you doing this afternoon? We could go for a walk around the grounds. Hang out. You know?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled, "But please tell me you're not trying to hit on me because of this marriage law."

Draco's face colored slightly, and his eyes met the floor. "Honestly, that's where my idea came from. But that doesn't mean I'm trying to get you to marry me! I'm just trying to be different I guess. If I need to find a wife, I've got to change my image, right? Being a superior Death Eater obsessed with blood status won't go over so well with you Muggle-borns, will it?"

Hermione cleared her plate and took a drink, clearing her throat. "No, it won't. So yes. I'm willing to help you improve your image. But at any time if you turn back into that ponce you were yesterday, the deal's off. Got it?"

Draco nodded, put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, then stood up to leave. "Meet me on the front steps at noon." With that, he left.

Hermione sat there, unable to process what had just happened. _So, you're friends with Malfoy now? You know his family's always had it out for you. His aunt tortured you. And Draco stood there and watched. You're going to let that go?_ She sighed, lightly banging her head on the table. What was happening to her? Already this school year was getting weird. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, buddies. What was this world coming to? She felt the faint buzz in her back pocket and jumped in her seat.

_Oh, you know. Getting ready for the first day of classes, enjoying the last day of freedom. Probably spending time outside. And you? A date with Draco Malfoy, perhaps?_

Hermione frowned, then looked around the room. There were still quite a few students in the room, so it was possible that someone saw their interaction, or even heard their conversation. She couldn't help the internal radar going off in her head. Who was this person? What if it was Draco? Would he do that? Does it really matter? Hermione sighed. She needed a cigarette.

**No dates as of yet. Just friends. C'mon, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Think of the headlines.**

Hermione entered the Golden Trio's common room, hoping to find Ron. He was nowhere to be seen, neither was Harry. Opening a drawer in her desk, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and went back into the common room. On a wall that had been blank before, two ornately decorated double doors appeared, with glass that showed a large balcony beyond. She frowned and opened the door. Apparently there was a hidden balcony here, and her need to smoke opened the doors. A large, plush armchair was situated against the wall. Hermione sat down on her knees and leaned against the railing, lighting up a cigarette. Her phone buzzed again.

_It would make for an interesting story. But it's also interesting to hear of your friendship. That's a first as well._

Hermione sighed and took a drag, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. She sank down into the chair to finish her cigarette, then headed off to find an outfit for her afternoon with Draco. _It's not like it's a date, you know._ Hermione frowned. She still wanted to look good. Anyone could be a potential suitor at this point. She settled for a gray studded peplum top, dark washed jeans, and her charcoal combat boots. She looked in the mirror and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, I must be inspired! I just keep poppin' these chapters out. Thank you for reading... please review!**

* * *

Draco smiled as Hermione pushed the doors open to the grounds. It was only September, so it was still warm enough to not need a coat, and Hermione was glad for this. She took a deep breath of fresh air and turned her gaze on Draco. He offered his arm to her in an elitist gesture. Hermione laughed and graciously accepted.

"So where are we going? I mean, you are the tour guide, aren't you?"

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair, an action that Hermione noticed him doing quite often lately. Obviously he was trying to turn his life around, but it seemed that he was unsure and uncomfortable at every turn.

"Well, I thought we could just wander aimlessly? There's a spot over on the other side of the lake that I really like."

Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to lead her across the grounds. The couple wandered the grounds and talked about their interests, what classes they were taking, what they had done in the past year. Hermione felt comfortable talking to Draco, and he seemed to relax as the hours drew on. He led her to a small meadow in between the lake and the forest. The ground was covered with colorful wildflowers and soft grass. Hermione couldn't help herself, and she toppled onto her back. Draco laid on his stomach next to her, toying with a section of her hair that had spread out around her.

"Hermione, thank you."

Furrowing her brow, Hermione replied, "What for, Draco?"

"For spending today with me. I know I don't deserve it after how rotten I've been to you over the years. I'm hoping to make amends this year."

Hermione smiled up at him and let out a carefree laugh. "Draco, this has been wonderful. Honestly, I was skeptical of you. But now I feel like we're friends. And I'm glad for that."

The two lay in the grass a while longer before Draco checked his watch.

"We've been out here for almost 3 hours. I still have some things to prepare for classes tomorrow. Ready to head back?"

Hermione sat up, pulling grass out of her hair. "Let's take the long way back though. I feel like we're returning to reality right now."

Draco laughed and conceded. They walked around the school and continued to talk. Draco stopped when they approached the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione looked at him quizzically. She looked up at the sky and noticed Draco's friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott flying around in the air with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson sat in the stands cheering on their friends. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in shock.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Draco chuckled. "Such language is unbecoming of a lady, Granger. Want to go see what's up?"

She shrugged and started toward the pitch, but pulled her arm from Draco's and hugged herself instead. She glanced at Draco as he was trying to hide a confused look.

"Oi! Zabini! What's the meaning of this?"

Blaise Zabini, in all his Italian god glory, swooped down to the ground in front of Hermione. He fixed his dark eyes on her and wagged his eyebrows in Draco's direction.

"We noticed part of the Golden Trio out here playing, so we figured, why not? There's no need for competition between houses anymore, right? And since this whole marriage law is in effect, Daph and Pans think befriending the Golden Trio will be to our advantage."

He extended his hand in Hermione's direction. "Pardon me, cara, we haven't been _properly_ introduced. At least not in a friendly manner. Blaise Zabini. And I'm personally sorry for any grievances I was involved in at your expense over the past 8 years. Care to join?"

Hermione shook his hand and laughed. "Thanks, I think. I'm sure Draco would love to join you, but I'm terrified of brooms. I don't fly."

The boys turned on her incredulously. Draco's mouth was gaping as he fought for words to say. "Seriously? That seems ridiculous! Blaise, mate, I'm going to run inside and change, then I'll be back to join you." Her turned to jog away, but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, Draco, I'll go with you. I think I'm going to go back to my room and get ready for class tomorrow, if that's alright. It was nice meeting you, Blaise."

Blaise gave her a mega-watt smile and a small bow. "As you wish, cara. Perhaps you'll spend time with us another day."

Draco and Hermione returned to the first floor and said their goodbyes outside Draco's room. Hermione grabbed a book off her shelf, her pack of cigarettes, and returned to her balcony. To her surprise, the balcony had shifted and no overlooked the Quidditch pitch. She smiled softly, watching her best friends mingle with Slytherins. _How far everyone's come. Now why are you up here instead of out there?_ Hermione frowned. She wanted some time alone to process the afternoon she had with Draco. She had fun with him, which was a surprise. He was an interesting person to talk to and Hermione felt like she learned so much about his motives for the past 8 years. Hermione lit another cigarette and leaned over the balcony as she watched a platinum blonde figure run toward the pitch holding a broom. A smile tickled Hermione's lips as she watched Draco ascend to greet Harry, Ron, and Ginny. From where she was, it didn't look like anyone said anything that would result in a fight. She took a drag of her cigarette and pulled out her phone. To her surprise, she had a picture message waiting for you. She opened it, and she saw a picture of her and Draco, leaning in close and laughing about something. Her arm was linked through his and they were walking.

_Don't you and Malfoy look chummy. You still sticking with your story that it's not a date?_

Hermione huffed, irritated that someone was spying on her. It was on the verge of creepy now. Who cares if she was laughing with Draco? Isn't that what you do with friends? And why does this person care at all?

**You know, it's really starting to bug me that you're stalking me. You're always around when anything happens, and yet I never see you. I'm beginning to believe I have a stalker. And if you don't fuck off, I'll hunt you down and chop your dick off. Clear?**

Hermione finished her cigarette and looked back at the pitch. They really did look like they were having fun, and she kind of wished she was sitting out there. But honestly, she would be sitting there awkwardly with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, who are not her biggest fans. And she wouldn't be able to contribute to their conversations because they have nothing in common. So she might as well read a book here on her balcony. She curled up in the chair and began reading her book. Her eyes began to droop as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it :) Please review! Thank you to my one dear reviewer! I really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

Loud voices and booming laughter startled Hermione awake. The voices were coming from inside the common room, but it sounded like way more people than Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione gathered all her things and walked back inside, surprised to see her best friends, along with Draco, Blaise, Nott, Daphne, and Pansy, conjuring a long table in the middle of the room. Ginny was the first one to notice Hermione's entrance.

"Mione! We didn't know where you were, but we had hoped you were joining us! You alright? You look funny."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, Gin, I'm fine. I fell asleep on the balcony reading. What's going on here?"

"We decided to crash your common room and have dinner together," the Nott boy contributed as he trotted over. "I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo. I'm hoping that anything I've done to you in the past can be looked over? I'm really sorry for being a Slytherin ponce."

Hermione laughed and shook his hand. "I seem to be getting a lot of apologies for past transgressions today…" She eyed Draco and Blaise, who both turned slightly red. "Er, I'll be right back. Gotta put these things away."

Hermione rushed into her room and shut her door. _Well this is an interesting turn of events. Go out there and make some friends!_ She tossed her belongings on her bed, but noticed her phone screen light up with a message.

_You're right. I'm sorry. That's crossing a line, and I don't want to do that. Truce? Let's get to know each other. Tell me your darkest secret. And I'll tell you mine._

Hermione scoffed, but she was intrigued by this mystery man. She thought for a minute, and pulled a sweater over her head before responding.

**I don't think I'll amount to anything in my life. I don't care about things the same way I did before the war, so I have no passion about life.**

Back in the other room, everyone had sat down to eat. Hermione hesitantly slid into the open seat next to Blaise and fell right into the conversation.

"So what classes is everyone taking this term?" Hermione took a bite of her food and stashed her phone in her pocket.

Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes in her direction. "We already heard about the sweet deal you've been offered, but the rest of us have crazy schedules compared to you. We have to take all the required classes."

Ginny swallowed her bite and piped up. "Did you hear the rumors? Apparently the professors are thinking of adding some 'life skills' classes for anyone eligible for this law. You know, things like 'How to be a Wife' or 'Marriage Counseling' or things like that. Can you believe it?"

The group went crazy after that, everyone throwing out their opinions. Hermione sat back and observed. She enjoyed this group, and she thought she could really be good friends with them. But she had her reservations. She knew at least that Theo and Draco were Pure-blooded, meaning they needed to marry a Muggle-born. She didn't know about Blaise. She actually didn't know anything about him. He was quite the mystery. Turning her eyes on him, she observed the way he interacted with the others. So effortlessly. How did she not know him before. _Oops, caught you staring._

"Something interesting catch your eye, cara?" Blaise leaned in close to Hermione's ear, the words rolling off his tongue dripping with seduction. He laughed a deep, throaty laugh that made Hermione shiver with anticipation. _Holy shit. This guy is something._ Hermione regained her composure and turned a wicked gaze on him. Turning her body toward him, she made sure her legs were pressing against his. She lifted one of her legs and draped it over one of his. His eyes widened, but he made no motion to move her. She leaned in and placed a hand on his arm and pressed her lips against his ear.

"Just sizing you up, Zabini. Trying to figure you out," she whispered. Painfully slow, she ran her tongue down the side of Blaise's ear, resulting in his shiver. Instantly Hermione pulled back, laughing, before her and Blaise noticed all eyes turned in their direction. Blaise lifted Hermione's leg off his, shifting an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He cleared his throat, cheeks tinged with red. He eyed Draco and Theo.

"I think I may have met my match, gentlemen."

The table erupted with laughter and discussion about Blaise's flirtatious ways.

"Blaise, you've always been the Slytherin ladykiller. You're telling me that _Granger_ out-sexed you?"

"I don't believe it, mate. No one's could be more of a flirt than you!"

"Blaise, you would flirt with a lightpole if it winked at you."

The group of friends laughed and talked the rest of the night, spending the time to get to know each other. Pretty soon, Ginny had to leave in order to meet curfew, so all the others joined her. Saying their goodnights, Hermione turned to walk to her room. As she got to the door, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Whirling around, she found Blaise leaning against her doorframe. She sauntered over to him, grinning up at him expectantly.

"What are your plans tomorrow night?"

"Probably getting started on homework. Why?"

"Go out with me."

Hermione blinked in shock. Was Blaise Zabini really asking her out? She grinned at the prospect. Clearly she _had_ left an impression. "What did you have in mind?"

He grinned, leaning toward her. "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8." He swept her hand up and kissed it before striding from the room. Hermione couldn't wipe the grin from her face when Harry and Ron approached her. They gave each other a look before directing it on her.

"Blaise asked me out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he's someone you could marry?"

Hermione giggled and shrugged. "I don't know, Harry! Isn't that the point of dating? What about you, Ron, any interest in either of these girls?"

Ron shrugged, noncommittal. "I'm not so sure Daphne and Pansy are really my type. Cool girls, fun to hang out with. But marry? I don't know. I'm keeping my options open."

Hermione smiled and grabbed her pack of cigarettes off her bed, offering one to Ron, who accepted, and Harry, who declined. He bid them goodnight as they went out onto the balcony. Hermione told Ron about her afternoon with Draco, how different she felt he was now. Ron agreed, discussing their game of Quidditch.

"They're good guys, Mi. I think we'll all get along really well. And it's nice to make new friends. No offense, you know. But maybe you, Harry, and I have been through so much that we need new friends. To bring in something other than horcruxes and Deathly Hallows. More than Voldemort or devastated families. This will be good for us."

He tossed his arm lazily across her shoulders as they finished their cigarettes. Hermione bid Ron goodnight and got ready for bed. As she crawled in, she checked her phone, and sure enough she had a message.

_Oh, I'm sure you have passion. Anyone who looks at you can see it in your eyes, no matter how much you try not to let it show. Here's my secret: I don't think I'll be able to find a wife after the associations my family has had._

Hermione furrowed her brow. So he's a Slytherin. Probably associated with Death Eaters. That doesn't actually narrow it down much. She yawned, determined to think about it another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I've changed some things in my story. Maybe I'm feeling angsty these days, I'm not sure. But I'm adding in some new angsty twists, so bear with me as I get the hang of it. Thank you so much for reading! I so appreciate it. Hope you like it!**

**PS, this is a loooong chapter. :)  
**

* * *

The next day of classes went as smoothly as possible. Hermione found it difficult to concentrate in her classes, much to her professors' chagrin. She partnered with Harry and Ron in Charms, Theo and Daphne in Herbology, Blaise in Magical Creatures, and Draco in Potions. She decided she enjoyed Potions the most. Partnering with Draco made class fun, and the two of them bickered all the way through the class. Hermione was surprised that Draco could give her a run for her money with how smart he was. She liked that about him. At lunch, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the table, discussing their class choices. Hermione spoke up first.

"As much as I love Hagrid's teaching, I don't want to take Magical Creatures. I think I want to switch it out for Transfiguration."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I was thinking about that too during class. Transfiguration is going to be more beneficial anyways."

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. She scribbled a note to the Headmistress and summoned an owl to deliver it. "There. We've switched into Transfiguration, which is tomorrow. So now we have three classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, and one class Tuesdays and Thursdays."

The rest of the day passed quickly for Hermione. She sat in her room, staring at a blank piece of parchment and her open Charms book. _I used to love the idea of homework. Now I can't stand it._ She sighed, pushing the homework away and laying her forehead on the desk. This was a nightmare. She didn't feel at all comfortable here as she did before the war. What was happening to her? _I guess Bookworm Granger really is gone. _For some reason, the thought sent a shiver down her spine. Was she really that different now? She spent time thinking back on the war, and everything that followed.

* * *

_"Hermione, you'll have to get out of bed at some point. The reporters won't stay away forever."_

_She sighed, rolling to face Ron as he sat on the end of her bed.  
_

_"I can't do it, Ron. I don't want to talk to them. I don't want to talk about the war. I just want to forget it ever happened."  
_

_Ron lay down so he was face to face with her. He started rubbing slow circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her. Somehow his touch just irritated her.  
_

_"I thought you of all people would be happy about this. All the things they ever said about blood status, it's all over. No one will say anything about you being Muggle-born now. You're the poster child for those people. Doesn't that make you happy?"  
_

_Hermione shot up, flinching out of Ron's touch.  
_

_"No, Ron! I don't want to be a poster child! I don't want anyone to know my name. I want to be left alone. I want to forget the war. I want to forget what we went through. I want to forget about Voldemort, horcruxes, the Golden Trio. I want to forget Hogwarts, and Dumbledore. I want to forget about being a witch."  
_

_Ron jumped back, looking like she'd slapped him in the face.  
_

_"How can you say that? You'd be forgetting me too." His voice was quiet, pained.  
_

_Hermione rolled over, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.  
_

_"Just go, Ron. Do the interview without me. You want all the fame and glory. Just take it. Pretend like I don't even exist."  
_

_Ron huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sat up and moved to her desk, digging through one of the drawers. She pulled out a muggle pill bottle that she had stolen from her dad's dentist office. She popped the top off and stared into the abyss of small, white pills. Her dad had told her he gave these to patients who were in pain, and it helped them get over it. She had stolen the bottle a week ago when she visited them, hoping they would do the same for her. Who knows if Muggle pills even worked on witches. With a tear rolling down her cheek, Hermione tapped the bottle against her hand. A small white pill rolled out, then another, and another. She summoned a glass of water and choked back the pills before laying her head back on her pillow, waiting for something to happen. To forget. After a short while, her head started feeling fuzzy. Her body felt numb. A sad smile plagued her lips as she drifted off to sleep.  
_

* * *

Hermione opened the drawer in her desk and pulled out that same bottle of pills. She had refilled it a few times in the past year, sneaking pills from her father's supply. He would never know they were gone. In the past year, Hermione had relied on these white pills to get her through the day. To numb her mind from remembering the war. To keep out any emotions she would have at all. She remembered all the things she had tried to take her mind off the war. Muggle drugs, alcohol, meaningless sex. But nothing made her feel completely mindless as these small pills did. It had been a while since she had taken any though, thinking she could handle Hogwarts without them. But now, with all the new things going on, she couldn't help it. She needed it. She dropped two pills into her hand and threw them in the back of her throat, swallowing quickly and letting the numbness fill her body. She smiled and closed her Charms book. _Eh. It can't be that important._ For the first time all day, she looked over at her phone. She had a new message, surprisingly.

_How was your first day? You have a better deal than the rest of us with your schedule._

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. Everyone keeps saying that! She wasn't complaining, but it was getting irritating that everyone kept mentioning it. Maybe they all should've jumped at the chance to defeat Voldemort.

**My day was fine, finding it hard to focus in class. Not really into school these days. How was yours?**

Hermione checked the time. 4:00. She still had 4 hours until she met with Blaise. Where there should have been butterflies in her stomach, she felt nothing but static. Like her mind was tuned to a channel that wasn't getting good reception. She didn't mind though, letting her mind wander to her plans for the evening. Blaise was mysterious, funny, sexy, and intriguing. She couldn't help but shiver with anticipation at the memory of the effect she had on him at dinner. _Maybe this will be an interesting night after all. _She sighed wistfully and chose to take a shower, eliminating thoughts of Blaise from her mind. After throwing on her robe, Hermione paced in front of her closet trying to find an outfit. She felt a surge of frustration, throwing a book across the room. That's when she heard the hesitant knock on her door.

"Come in…"

Draco's shocked face appeared in her doorway, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh hi, Draco, come on in."

He smiled back and flung himself across her bed and looked up at her. His cheeks tinged red when he realized she was in a bathrobe. Her hair was drying in a frizzy mess, so she grabbed her wand and created her sleek curls again.

"What's up?"

Draco grinned sheepishly and blinked up at her. "Nothing really. I thought I'd stop by to say hello… I didn't think I'd find you in this state though. What's going on?"

Hermione slumped down on the bed next to him, her robe sliding dangerously high up her legs. Draco's eyes were glued to the creamy skin of her thighs, but Hermione didn't notice.

"Blaise asked me out tonight. Any suggestions on what to wear?"

Draco tore his eyes from her legs and turned to face her. "I know what you're doing. He told me."

"And?" Hermione shot up, her robe slipping down one shoulder. Draco's face was instantly heated at the sight of Hermione's exposed breast. She shrugged and quickly adjusted herself. "Whoops. Sorry."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Draco cleared his throat and approached Hermione's closet. He pulled out a sky blue sundress and hung it by her door. Then he pulled out a pair of light jeans and a black tank. He threw those on Hermione's bed.

"Put those on now, wear this dress tonight. Since you still have 3 hours, you might as well not ruin your dress."

He lay down on her bed and wagged his eyebrows at her, anticipating what would happen next. Hermione knew she should feel embarrassed, but her magical white pills assisted her in numbness. She dropped her robe, dug through a drawer and pulled her panties on. She pulled her jeans on and buttoned them, making eye contact with Draco. His face was shocked, but his eyes were smoldering. Digging through a drawer again, she pulled out one of the laciest bras she owns and threw it on. Hermione stalked over to the bed and lay down next to him on her back, shooting him a wicked grin. His hand involuntarily reached out and began drawing circles on the soft skin of her stomach. Hermione made no move to stop him.

"H-Hermione…."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Malfoy. This shouldn't be an awkward situation. You are attracted to me."

He blushed and looked away, removing his hand from her stomach. "Well, yes."

She rolled over, facing the wall. "Be careful not to fall in love with me, Draco. I'm all sorts of fucked up. You don't want to deal with that."

He snorted, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Everyone's fucked up in one way or another. And don't worry. Being attracted to you and falling in love with you are two very different things. I'm not going to fall in love with you."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She rolled over suddenly, catching him off guard as she straddled his hips. She leaned down and pressed her full lips on his slightly parted ones. The kiss was heated, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Hermione broke away, panting. She hopped off the bed, threw her tank over her head, and spun around to face him.

"You sure about that?"

Draco grinned and shook his head. "C'mon, Granger, stop trying to seduce me. Everyone's waiting for us in the Great Hall."

She laughed and followed Draco out the door.

Ginny eyed her closely when the two sat down at the table in the Great Hall. "Why are your cheeks so flushed, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged, feigning disinterest. "I don't know."

Ginny brushed it off, and Hermione shot Draco a devilish look. He winked, sharing her devilish grin. The group dug into the food in front of them and conversations flowed smoothly. Daphne and Pansy were recounting a story from Defense Against the Dark Arts involving Seamus Finnegan and Millicent Bulstrode. The table broke out in fits of laughter. Ron and Theo started arm wrestling across the table. Ginny was giving a detailed account of the real 7th year students, including all the juicy gossip that everyone wanted to know. Hermione smiled at her new friends, her eyes coming to rest on Blaise. He was regarding her as well, and his eyes softened when hers met his. He leaned forward toward her and glanced up toward the ceiling, signaling that he was thinking about the Astronomy Tower. She smiled and winked at him, then excused herself to go change. Her phone buzzed on the way.

_Oh, my day was fine. I'm starting in on the dating circuit these days, so that is always something to look forward to. Any hot dates in your future?_

Hermione grinned with a burst of excitement, thinking about what was to come in about an hour. She sent a hasty response as she climbed the stairs.

**I'm dating Blaise Zabini tonight. I'm pretty excited about it.**

* * *

**So Hermione's addicted to pain pills. Who would've thought? Hope you liked, reviews please!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those of you taking the time to read my story. I so appreciate each and every one of you! A big thanks to those of you who reviewed! You rock my world. :)**

* * *

Blaise was waiting at the Astronomy Tower door when Hermione approached. She smiled as he kissed her hand in greeting.

"Ready?" He pushed the door open and Hermione's eyes grew wide as she entered. The room had been transformed. Small twinkle lights adorned the walls, and the ceiling had disappeared, giving a perfect view of the stars. Plush velvet cushions adorned the middle of the room, next to a bottle of expensive looking wine and two glasses. Blaise led her to the pillows and she sat gracefully as he took the cushion across from her.

"Wine? Where did you get this?"

His eyes crinkled in a smile as he gazed at her.

"My family owns a vineyard in Italy. This is our most famous wine. I thought I'd share the decadence with you." He handed her a glass and she sipped, her mouth exploding with the delectable flavor. She nodded approvingly and set her gaze upon him.

"So, Mr. Zabini, what made you decided to ask me out?"

His eyes widened in shock, not anticipating the question. As he pondered, Hermione drank in his form. Tall, lean, and exquisitely handsome. He wore an expensive-looking blue sweater, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His forearms looked strong, and she involuntarily licked her lips. Blaise grinned appreciatively before answering.

"How could I pass up an opportunity to ask out the Gryffindor Goddess?"

Hermione frowned at the nickname. "Is that what people call me?"

He shrugged. "Anyone attracted to you does. C'mon, Hermione, you're beautiful. Sure, you try to fly under the radar, but we all notice. And you're the smartest witch of our time, so you're a double threat. Some people are intimidated by that, but not me."

Hermione's eyes dropped her wine glass. "I'm not as smart as people think. That was before the war."

Blaise's gaze softened on her. "Give yourself more credit than that, Hermione. You just wait and see. Men will be knocking down your door to marry you."

The conversation flowed smoothly between the two as they got to know each other. Hermione asked questions about life in Italy, Blaise asked questions about life as a Muggle. She noticed how he stayed far away from questions about the war, and she appreciated that. A dull pain started resonating in her head, and she closed her eyes, trying to shake it away.

"You alright?"

She smiled softly at his concerned look. "Yeah, I think I drank too much wine."

Blaise stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"Well maybe it's time to take you home. It is late."

He intertwined his fingers in hers as he escorted her back to her dormitory, straight to her bedroom door.

"I had a wonderful night, Hermione."

"So did I, Blaise. Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. They stood there for a good while, just staring at each other, before Hermione jumped on her impulse and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaise quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair. This kiss was heated, but not needy. Blaise kissed her slowly, as if savoring every touch of their lips. It was different from the one she shared with Malfoy earlier. Blaise broke away and planted a chaste kiss on her soft, pink lips.

"Goodnight, cara."

Hermione closed her door and smiled as the details of her night swam through her head. She enjoyed her time, and she liked Blaise. He was dynamic when he talked, passionate about his land in Italy. She was surprised to find out he was a philanthropist, and she remembered the twinkle in his eyes and he talked about the work he was doing for underprivileged wizarding families. She couldn't help but compare him to what she knew about Malfoy. The two boys were opposite in so many ways, but she couldn't help thinking they were very similar too, if Malfoy was given a push in the same direction. Both men were notorious playboys around Hogwarts, and Draco was known to be downright cruel at times. She couldn't recall ever hearing that said about Blaise though. Maybe he just was better at hiding it. Her thoughts wandered to the kisses she shared with both of them, grinning at the remembrance that both happened in this very room. She had kissed Draco with no feeling, but she couldn't help but enjoy the way she felt afterward. Blaise was passionate in their kiss.

After a few minutes of debating the meaning of each, she decided she would need to explore both options more thoroughly. _But Draco doesn't even want to date you. He just wants to be friends, remember?_ The thought made Hermione frown. That wasn't something she wanted to think about. The headache she had earlier was getting worse, and she blinked at the pounding in her head. She got up as she heard her cell phone ping. Grabbing the bottle of pills, she popped one in her mouth as she read the new message.

_How was your date with Zabini? Do I hear wedding bells in your future?_

**No wedding bells yet. It was nice. I wouldn't mind seeing him again. Maybe something more exciting next time though… I'm not necessarily one for moonlight romantic evenings.**

Hermione noticed how late it was and got ready for bed. Her headache was gone, and she easily drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

_The rain was falling hard in Muggle London that evening. Hermione shivered, but she wasn't sure if it was due to the chill in the abandoned warehouse or the fact that she was itching for a fix. It had been a month since she'd shown her face in the wizarding community, and she was sure the press was abuzz with her disappearance. Ron and Harry had sent her many owls, but by the time they showed up to find her, she'd disappeared again, using fake names wherever she went. She had been holed up in this warehouse for the past few weeks, making friends with the local drug dealers for a roof over her head. Luis, the head of the establishment, leaned against the wall next to her._

_"Eh Emily, look what I got for us."_

_He held up a small bag filled with white powder. Hermione grinned and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. The two spent the next hour doing lines of coke, and before Hermione even knew what had happened, Luis had led her back to his bedroom. She was barely coherent as their clothes dropped to the floor and they tumbled into his bed. Time passed quickly in her hallucinogenic state. She heard familiar voices yelling at her from far away, but she couldn't find who it was. Ron grabbed Hermione and yanked her out of the bed, tears streaming down his face as he screamed at her. She couldn't focus on the words he was saying though, and so she laughed. Threw her head back and laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that didn't sound like it should've come from her body. She saw Luis get up and Harry decked him straight in the nose. Blood splattered the wall, and Hermione laughed again. Harry threw his large sweater over her body as Ron tried to propel her toward the door. She wasn't ready to leave. This place was fun! Her struggle was in vain, though, because her arms and legs felt like jelly. She had a hard time standing up. Some of Luis' friends were coming in the room now, knives in hand. Harry latched himself onto her, and suddenly the world was spinning. Spinning so fast… she saw the look of devastation on Ron's face as she blacked out._

_"HEY!" She opened her eyes, sputtering under the ice cold stream of water from the shower head. She fought to get out of the tub, but Harry and Ron held her down. She screamed and fought, bit and kicked. Yelled every profanity she could think of. Said terrible things about her two best friends. Their hurt looks were unmistakable, but she continued on, seething with rage. She twisted so violently that she slammed her head against the porcelain tub, and all went black again._

_She woke up again to timid whispers of people in the room. This time, she was met with bright lights and white masks in her face. They were all speaking so quickly she had no idea what they were saying. Where was she? She glanced around, and saw the entire Weasley family huddled in the corner. One of the white masked witches uttered a phrase, and Hermione was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. _

_The next time she woke, it was dark, but best of all, it was silent. She felt pressure in her left hand, and she glanced over to see Harry slumped over the side of her bed with his hand in hers. Afraid to wake him, Hermione tried to sit up slowly, but an alarm started ringing in the room. Harry jolted awake, his eyes flying to hers, fearfully. More people in white masks burst into the room, checking her vitals, looking into her eyes. Then the alarm when off. A young looking doctor slid his mask off his face and sat at the edge of her bed, scrutinizing her. _

_"Ms. Granger, do you know where you are?"_

_She glanced around the room. "Judging by the grim look of this place, I'd say St. Mungo's."_

_His eyes turned grave. "Very good. Do you have any memories of the past week?"_

_She blinked. She'd been here a week? It seemed like hours in her head. "N-not really. Bits and pieces I guess. Have I really been here a week?"_

_She noticed Harry drag his chair closer to her, if it was even possible. The doctor helped to adjust her bed so she could sit up before returning to his place at the end of the bed._

_"You've been in a coma since last Sunday. Can you tell me about what you remember?"_

_She sighed and rubbed her eyes. After recounting all that she remembered, her wide eyes landed on Harry's sad ones._

_"Harry… I'm so sorry. I had no idea… I didn't know what I was doing. Or saying. I know that doesn't make up for it. But I'm sorry. So sorry. You're my best friend, you and R-ro….." Her voice trailed off as she frantically searched the room for her boyfriend. He was supposed to be here, wasn't he? He loved her, right?_

_"He's not here, Hermione. He hasn't come to visit you since the night we admitted you. He hasn't left his room in 7 days. He opens his door when someone brings him food, but he refuses to talk to anyone. He just sits and stares at your picture. All day long."_

_Tears flooded her vision and sobs racked her body. The doctor cleared his throat, drawing her attention._

_"Ms. Granger, I'm afraid we're keeping you here for another week, now that you're awake. It's for your own good… you overdosed on a Muggle drug. We need to make sure we've eliminated it from your system… and that you won't go running back to the streets again." With that, he got up and left the room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone._

_Harry told her about the past week that she'd been unconscious. All the reporters he had to pay off just so they wouldn't run a story about the Golden Trio's flighty addict. He told her his side of the story, bringing her to sobs once again. She had been terrible. Unforgivable in the things she said. She couldn't say anything else, she just cried for the rest of the night with Harry by her side._

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, feeling fresh tears on her cheeks._ Oh, hell no. This isn't coming back._ She jumped out of bed and tossed back a couple more pills before looking out the window. The sun was high in the sky. _Shit!_ She scrambled into a pair of leggings and an old sweatshirt she stole from Harry years before. She pulled on her signature boots and scrambled down to the Great Hall, hoping she wasn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**I woke up really early this morning, had my cup of coffee, and decided to sit on the porch and write. It's starting to get chilly where I live, so I get to wrap up in a blanket and enjoy it! So I was in a good mood, and I wrote a WHOLE lot, really quickly. So here's a chapter, and I'm going to read back through everything else and see what I have. But you just might have some more later today :)**

**-eedie  
**

* * *

Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror on her way to the Great Hall, she halted. _Merlin, you look awful._ She tied her hair up in a high messy bun and uttered an incantation to remove the makeup smudges from her face. Sure, she wasn't all made up and perfect for all the _potential_ suitors, but who cared? She was late for breakfast, not to mention Transfiguration! Harry and Ron were going to murder her.

She burst through the doors and searched the hall. There were very few people left. _Fuck._ Before she sat down, she caught a glimpse of Theo about halfway down a table, leisurely eating breakfast. She plopped down in front of him, a bowl of porridge appearing before her, and she hastily ate. A few minutes later, she heard a low chuckle from across the table.

"Well, good morning to you too, Granger. Gods, you look a mess this morning. What's going on?"

She gulped down the rest of her food, washing it down with pumpkin juice.

"I overslept. I'm going to be late for Transfiguration!"

Theo shrugged his shoulders and picked up the Dailey Prophet, back to his leisurely pace.

"So am I, but I'm in no hurry. I call it, 'Making an Entrance.' Care to join me?" He shot her a wink across the table, and she instantly relaxed.

The two sat in amiable silence for another few minutes before Theo stood up and grabbed his books. Hermione cursed herself when she remembered her book was sitting on her desk.

"FUCK!"

Theo was next to her instantly, a calming arm around her shoulders as he quickly led her away from the prying eyes.

"Granger, chill. We're making an entrance, so let's stop and get your book on the way, eh?"

She nodded. _Boy, you're wound up today. Must be that dream you had._ She took a few deep breaths as they made it to her room. Theo looked around the room as Hermione gathered her things for Transfiguration.

"What's this?"

She turned and yelped when she saw what Theo had in his hand. Her iPhone. She snatched it from his grip and stuffed it in her desk, hoping there was nothing for him to see on there.

"It's- er- a Muggle form of communication. So I can talk to my parents. You know. C'mon, let's go."

Ignoring the confused look Theo was giving her, she pushed him from the room and onward to Transfiguration. Theo was quiet, seemingly in thought. After a moment he spoke up.

"You know what? I've seen something like that somewhere else, I just can't quite remember where. Someone I know has one…my memory is fuzzy on who though."

He frowned, confused by his fuzzy memory. Hermione's brow furrowed too. _Maybe someone altered his memories so he didn't remember? But why?_ She had to push the thought from her mind when they made it to class. Theo gave her shoulder a squeeze, shot her a wink, then barged into the room with her quickly at his heels. Every eye in the room was trained on them, but Hermione held her head up high. She was Hermione Granger, after all. Who cares if she's late to class? _Umm, everyone? It's not exactly characteristic of you._ Pushing the thought from her mind, she sat next to Theo at the back of the room, attempting to pay attention to the lecture. Unfortunately, her mind wandered back to the dream she'd had this morning, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She was in for a long day.

* * *

_"Ron, talk to me. Please."_

_Ron stood with his back to the hospital bed, staring blankly out the window. Hermione was supposed to be released today, and it was the first day Ron had come to see her. Harry and Ginny had said he wasn't able to face her after what he caught her doing. Hermione couldn't blame him, but she wished he would come visit her. Somehow Harry convinced him he needed to, so here he was. Hermione could tell he didn't want to be, though. She could hear the distinct whispering of her two other best friends in the hallway, pressing against the door to listen in._

_"Ron…"_

_"Stop, Hermione. What is it you want to hear? That I'm not mad? That you didn't shatter my heart on that warehouse floor? That I don't think you're insane? I'm sorry, Hermione, but I must not tell lies."_

_The stinging words echoed something Harry had said years ago, and Hermione flinched._

_"Ron, I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I can't ask you to forgive me. What I did was deplorable. Just know I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you!"_

_Ron spun to face her, eyes rimmed with tears, but he lunged at her with rage._

_"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, HERMIONE! You hurt us all when you left! You hurt us when you kept running from us. You hurt us when you started doing drugs. And you hurt me when you became a common, street-side slag."_

_Hermione gasped, and burst into sobs as Ron stormed from the room. She could hear Harry shouting angrily after Ron as she felt Ginny's soft arms envelop her. There they stayed for hours, Hermione curled in Ginny's arms and the desperate sobs rang out in the room._

_"He'll never forgive me, Gin…"_

* * *

"Hermione…" She jumped in her seat, knocking her book on the floor. Theo laughed and bent down to pick up her book. He set it down in front of her, then dropped to his knees next to her chair.

"So…." He cleared his throat and Hermione avoided his piercing gaze.

"What, Nott, spit it out." She started stuffing her blank parchment pages inside her book in an attempt to avoid his eyes.

"Whoa. Drop the hostility. I was just going to ask if you were okay. I've never seen you sleep through a class… or be late to one for that matter. This is very unlike you, Granger. Anything you need to talk about?"

She snorted and stood up, finally noticing that there everyone else had left the room. Wow, she really had slept through class.

"No." She sped toward the door, but Theo was quicker. He stepped in front of her and blocked her path.

"Hermione, has anyone ever told you that you mumble in your sleep?"

She paled. _Fuck. Not good._ She dropped her head into her hands and shook her head.

"What did I say?" she whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

Theo's eyes softened and he brought Hermione into a comforting hug.

"Just nonsense. Things like 'talk to me' and 'deplorable' and 'he'll never forgive me.' Sounds to me like you're being plagued by some bad memories. Let me just say this. If you need to talk, come find me, yeah? I won't judge you. Hell, my father did unforgivable things. Nothing you can say to me will shock me. So, think about it? C'mon, let's go get some lunch in you so people think you're normal."

He shoved her shoulder lightly, but wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder as they walked. She didn't know why, but he comforted her. She snuggled into his side and took a deep breath. _Get ahold of yourself, Granger. You're losing it._

"Theo, why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?"

She eyed him suspiciously. His cheeks tinged as a grin spread across his face. He turned his gaze down to meet hers and shrugged innocently.

"I've heard some pretty great things about you as of late. You're not the only one who talks in their sleep, you know."

"Blaise?!"

Theo chuckled. "You guessed it. Anyway, I figured if you're that amazing, I needed to find out for myself. Get to know you, work my Theodore Nott charm, and maybe get you to agree to go on a date with me. But since you're so nosy, my diabolical plan is ruined."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a side hug.

"I'll go out with you, Theo. You set it up, I'll be there."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, but she didn't miss the bright smile that spread across Theo's face.


	13. Chapter 13

**See? I told ya. :) Review s'il vous plait!**

* * *

Hermione had tried to act as normal as possible during lunch, and her friends seemed to buy it for the time being. Harry shot her a look of concern when she and Theo joined them, but she smiled at him in an attempt to discourage his questioning. She knew it could only last for so long though. When her friends, except for Harry and Ron, left to go to their afternoon classes, the Golden Trio was left at the table alone. Ron cleared his throat and explained that he had a homework date, so he was going to go get ready. His two best friends eyed him with curiosity, but he stayed close-lipped about who it was, and off he went. Harry's green orbs settled on Hermione, and her shoulders slumped.

"Harry, do you have plans for the afternoon?"

He shook his head gently. "No, what did you have in mind?"

She stood up and started toward the door. "I need a walk in the forest."

With the sunlight pouring through the canopy of trees above, the forest resembled many of the places where the Trio had traveled. Hermione took a deep breath and felt a calm settle over her. Harry put his arm around her shoulder in a supportive gesture, squeezing gently.

"What's going on, Mione? You've been unusually quiet for the past few days. Antisocial. You were _late_ to class today, and then you fell asleep. Let's hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Do you remember the things that happened after the war? With me, I mean."

He nodded, but a reserved look settled on his face.

"Well, back then, I wanted nothing more than to forget about everything. I never intended on coming back here. Honestly, I'm not sure I intended on living past those few months. Even though I agreed to come back here, something just feels off. Maybe it's the way everything has changed since the war, maybe because of this marriage law, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm not who I once was."

"Mi, of course you're not. I'm not the same person, neither is Ron. I wouldn't be ashamed of that. You just need to find a new identity if you don't want to be 'Bookworm Granger' anymore. School doesn't have to be important to you. Hell, we're more prepared for this world that most adults in it already. But don't get swallowed up by the thought that you have to like school. You don't have to be that person. Just make sure you find out _who _you are, and show that person to everyone. We love you no matter what. We've been through too much for that to change."

He pulled her close, his tight grip comforting her, proving that her friends still loved her. She closed her eyes and bit back a sob.

"Harry, there's more. I had a dream last night. About that night- about the warehouse. And the hospital. About the things I did… and what I said. And then when I fell asleep in Transfiguration, I had another one. About Ron visiting me."

Harry led Hermione to a large rock and the two sat down facing each other. Harry was frowning, and his eyes bore into hers, like she was a pensieve.

"Hermione, don't go there. You know that we've forgiven you for that. You weren't yourself then. Those dreams just started last night? Did you eat or drink anything different last night?"

"No," she answered, chewing on her bottom lip. _Lies, fat fucking lies._ She sniffed and got up from the rock.

"Maybe it's just the stress of being back at school. I mean, I have all these dates now…"

A grin played at Harry's face, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. My date with Blaise was…romantic. He set up the astronomy tower, we drank wine, and we talked. It was nice."

Harry's face was suddenly mere centimeters from hers.

"So, that wasn't you guys I heard smooching in the middle of the night?"

Her face was blazing, and Harry rolled off the rock laughing.

"I kissed Malfoy yesterday too…"

Harry shot onto his feet. "WHAT?!" Hermione cringed.

"He was in my room, and he said he was attracted to me, but he'd never fall in love with me. I thought I'd test his theory…" Her voice trailed off when a dopey grin spread across Harry's face.

"You like him-"

"-and Theo asked me out an hour ago."

"HERMIONE! Merlin, you're quite the maneater, aren't you?"

The two best friends talked for the next few hours, just lying in a patch of sunlight on the forest floor. It was nice that neither of them cared about getting dirty. They didn't care about anyone seeing them, Hermione snuggled into Harry's side and his arm affectionately around her waist. People could gossip, they didn't care. At that moment, in that patch of light, the future wasn't so scary. Hermione smiled at the thought. As long as she had her best friend, she could make it. A while later, the two best friends sauntered back to the castle, hand in hand. Through their happy chatter, they didn't hear the snap of a camera hidden in the bushes.

The Trio and their friends decided to have dinner again in the Trio's common room.

"Let's just make this a nightly tradition!" Daphne chirped happily.

The others murmured in agreement. Hermione was seated in between Blaise and Theo, and across from Draco. _Well, this is awkward…_ She kept her eyes on her plate for most of dinner, until she felt someone's foot poke her in the leg. Her eyes shot up, instantly catching the goofy look on Draco's face. She raised an eyebrow and he looked around and then looked at her plate. _Oh. He thinks you're being antisocial again. Great job._ She smiled easily and stretched her leg out so her foot landed on Draco's chair, dangerously close to a prized body part of his. His eyes shot wide open, and Hermione stifled a giggle, which made Blaise and Theo look on curiously. Draco composed himself and started a conversation with the men at the table about Quidditch. Hermione slipped her foot out of her boot and proceeded to trail her naked foot up his thigh, stopping inches from his crotch. She applied a small amount of pressure, and Draco's voice jumped to a high pitch before he cleared his throat.

"Mate, you alright?" Theo asked, a look of concern shadowing his handsome features.

"Yeah, I don't think I've been drinking enough. Throat's just dry."

Draco waved it off. He hastily gulped down his glass of pumpkin juice before continuing his conversation. Hermione continued to trail her foot, and stopped when her toes were dead center on his trousers. A low hiss emitted his mouth, but no one heard. Everyone was now listening to Ron tell a story about a Cannons Quidditch match he'd seen once. Hermione ran her foot up the front of his pants, and slowly back down so her toes were applying slight pressure to his package. Her eyes widened and a wide grin spread across her face when she felt some… growth… in Draco's pants. She spread her toes apart in a way that his dick was held between her big toe and the toe next to it. Draco gripped the edge of the table, trying to look anywhere but at Hermione. Slowly, she began to move her foot up and down. By the look on Draco's face, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Hermione had some trouble maneuvering over his trousers, but soon she had built a rhythm, and steadily increased her speed. _Fuck, this is turning me on right now. What's wrong with me? It's like all I want to do is jump Draco's bones!_ Suddenly, Draco jumped back from the table.

"I-uh- Hermione, can I-er- bathroom?"

Hermione's eyes danced with humor as she nodded toward her room. Draco practically sprinted out of the room, all eyes following his path.

"What's up with him?" Pansy asked.

Hermione shrugged, looking bored, and everyone went back to their conversations. However, Hermione caught Ginny's eye from down the table and the redhead raised her eyebrows, as if saying _I know what you did._ Hermione burst into laughter, and moved from the table to lying down on the couch. Soon everyone was littered around the fireplace, pairing off in separate conversations. Theo lifted Hermione's knees and slid under her legs before placing them across her lap. She lifted her head and looked at him expectantly, and he blushed.

"So, tomorrow night there's a Quidditch scrimmage. Want to go with me? It starts at 7."

"Sure!"

He smiled brightly at her before looking around the room. "Er, where's Draco?"

Everyone stopped talking, and all eyes turned on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Better look out, Granger, maybe he's splooging your pillows in there!" Daphne burst into laughter when she finished her statement.

"Gross!" Hermione shot off the couch and entered her room. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but her bathroom door was closed, the muffled sound of a running shower barely evident on the other side. She pushed open the door and closed it behind her. She saw Draco's naked backside through the clear glass. She inched closer, only stopping when she noticed one of his hands pressed firmly against the wall, and the other… in between his legs.

"D-draco?" She said quietly, hoping not to disturb him.

"Hermione!" His body shuddered, her name leaving his lips in a state of startled ecstasy.

He turned to face her, grabbing at anything to obscure his body from view. Hermione giggled and took in his naked form while he scrambled for a towel. _Damn, he is sexy_. Hermione's eyes darkened, but Draco was too busy grabbing a towel to notice. When he had finally covered himself up, he walked slowly toward him, his face beet red. She crossed her arms and grinned, waiting to hear his explanation.

"You are a sneaky little minx, aren't you? Is that what you do to everyone who sits across from you?!"

She took a step closer and her smile widened. He eyed her warily as she approached him. His pupils dilated at the touch of her shirt against his bare chest.

"For some reason, Malfoy, I can't resist when the opportunity arises with you."

His eyebrows shot up, clearly shocked by her answer. Suddenly, his arms encircled her and he had her pressed against the bathroom door, both his hands entangled in her hair as his lips crashed into hers. She moaned slightly against his mouth and stepped back quickly, staring at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to take advantage…"

"Stop, Draco. If I didn't want you to do it, I wouldn't let you. Simple as that. Come back out quickly, people are starting to wonder if you're masturbating into my pillows."

She exited the room, laughing, but the sound caught in her throat when she saw the look on Ginny's face. A note and a few pictures were visible in her hands when she turned her fiery eyes on Hermione.

"What the **_HELL_** is this!?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, wonderful readers! It's an overcast day here, another wonderful day for coffee and writing! Please review and I'll love you forever. :)**

* * *

Hermione looked on in confusion, as did everyone in the room. Ginny stalked over to her and shoved the note and pictures into her hand. Hermione skimmed the letter, flipped through the pictures, and stared wide-eyed at Ginny.

"Why is the _SCUM_ of the planet allowed on our school grounds?! And who does she think she is, sending me pictures of my best friends like they're cheating on me?! Does she know us at _ALL?!_"

Everyone was out of their seat in an instant, grabbing for the note and pictures. Hermione let the pictures go, but held onto the note and stood on a chair to read it.

_"Dear Ms. Weasley,  
I am dreadfully sorry for the news I am about to impart on you, but as the future Mrs. Potter, I believe you have a right to know. Earlier this afternoon, I captured photos of Hermione Granger and your betrothed frolicking off into the Forbidden Forest. I could not let them go without knowing why they were there, of course, so I followed them. And what I witnessed was atrocious. I am so sorry to inform you, but your fiancé is cheating on you with none other than the Golden Girl herself. I know how much this must pain you, but I needed to tell you myself before the article goes out in the Prophet tomorrow. Stay strong, darling. I'm sure there is someone out there for you better than The Boy Who Lived.  
Take care,  
Rita Skeeter"_

The room was silent as all eyes turned on Harry, then Hermione, then Ginny. Draco stumbled into the room, but froze when he noticed the tension in the air. A few terse seconds went by before Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Ginny and Ron joined in quickly after. Their new Slytherin friends, however, stared at them incredulously.

"Oi, wait! Harry, you're cheating on Ginny with Hermione?! How is this funny?!" Pansy threw her hands on her hips and stared at the Gryffindors like they had lost their minds.

Ron caught his breath first. "Oh, yeah right! Do you really think Harry is capable of doing that? And why would anyone want to cross Ginny?"

The Slytherins stared on, confused, as Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, as he'd laughed himself to tears.

"It's like this. Hermione and I spent quite a long time in the forest, just the two of us. We are the closest of friends, but it was never even remotely romantic. I mean, do you really think Hermione would do that to anyone?"

Hermione's mouth gaped, and her eyes shot to Ron, who was suddenly very interested in his shoes. Harry clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. Ginny cleared her throat in an effort to cover up their strange behavior.

"Regardless, Hermione and Harry have much in common. Both growing up in the Muggle world, constantly saving Ron during his idiot schemes during the younger years, and of course the war. They need each other. Anyone with any brains could see that, but Rita Skeeter is so _low_ that she's trying to blind the world from that by producing a scandal. In fact, I need to go speak to the Headmistress right away!"

She ran from the room, quickly followed by Harry. Ron stood awkwardly at the edge of the room, staring at Hermione.

"I-er- I guess I'll go too. She is my sister after all…"

When it was just the Slytherins left, Hermione yawned. "I'm really tired. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?"

The group conceded, but Draco said he left something in Hermione's room and ducked back inside unnoticed as everyone trickled out the door. Blaise stopped at the common room door and turned to face Hermione. She smiled softly and approached him, eyebrow raised.

"Go out with me again."

She laughed. "Boy, you just get straight to the point don't you? When?"

"Tomorrow night. Go to the scrimmage with me."

She ducked her head and blushed. "I'm, umm, I'm going with Theo. He asked me earlier."

His eyes widened. "You're dating Theo?"

"Well, he just asked me today. Are you okay with that? I mean, isn't that the point of this whole process? We're supposed to go on dates with people to see who we're compatible with."

Blaised looked lost in thought for a minute. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. As long as you'll still go on another date with me."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "How about we can decide tomorrow?"

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Hermione walked back into her room and grabbed the pack of cigarettes off her desk, feeling stressed from today's activities. As she walked back toward her door, she was whirled around in someone's arms. Her reflexes kicked in, and she punched Draco in the gut, collapsing him to the floor.

"Oh Merlin, Draco! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were still in here! You scared the SHIT out of me!"

He coughed and dragged himself off the floor. "Sorry, I thought you heard me say I left something here." His eyes wandered to what she held in her hands. "What's that?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the balcony. "It's a Muggle habit I picked up along the way. They're called cigarettes. Want to try?" She lit one, took a drag, and offered it to him. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and stared at it. Hermione laughed and explained how smoking work. Draco nodded and placed it between his lips. A split second later he was coughing and sputtering.

"That's vile, Hermione! How can you do that?!"

She laughed and took the cigarette back from him. "It's just because you're doing it wrong. Don't worry, I don't expect you to enjoy it. Like I said, Muggle habit." She took a long drag and leaned against the railing. Draco settled down in the big chair and watched her. She gave him a sideways glance and laughed.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Just trying to figure us out."

She scoffed. "There is no _us_, Draco. Just some intense sexual tension."

"So I heard you're going out with Theo tomorrow. And Blaise asked you out again? Are you just saying yes to them because we're all friends now, or do you actually like them?"

She tapped her lip, pondering his question. Draco suddenly grabbed her hips and dragged her down into his lap. She laughed, but settled in, getting comfortable before answering.

"I like them. I think. I had a really wonderful time with Blaise, and Theo really intrigues me. Regardless of if I'm going to marry either one of them, I enjoy spending the time getting to know them. Gods, this feels weird talking about it from your lap, Malfoy."

He grinned up at her, but then his face sombered. "Do you think you could like me, Hermione? Or is it just sexual tension?"

"Didn't I tell you not to fall in love with me, Malfoy? It's bad news. But if it's so important to you, then ask me out. I won't turn you down."

She hopped off his lap, dropped the cigarette butt over the edge of the balcony, and flounced to the door, motioning for Draco to follow. She led him to the common room door and practically pushed him out, giggling at his scorned expression.

"Hey Granger."

She turned back to him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Go out with me."

She laughed and turned back around.

"Better find a different way to ask me."

Draco was incredulous.

"So it works when Blaise says it, but not me?! What does that ponce have that I don't?"

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder.

"He's Italian," she said with a wink, and walked back to her room, leaving Draco with his mouth gaping at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you, wonderful readers! You are all fabulous :)**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and was relieve that she didn't have any more dreams. _Maybe you shouldn't take those pills before you go to bed…_ She shrugged it off and walked over to her desk, popping a few more pills in her mouth. She sighed, swallowed, and cracked her neck when she heard the strange sound of her phone ringing. She practically leapt across her bed to grab it and hastily answered, only to discover it was her mother and father. She talked to them for a few minutes before stating she needed to get ready for school, promising to call them over the weekend. As she hung up, she noticed the four messages.

_Maybe I'll give him the heads-up so he can impress you on your next date. Ha ha, not. I'm not going to intervene in your love life._

_Can't believe Bookworm Granger is sleeping in class!_

_Earth to Hermione… you're seeming out of sorts these days._

_Word on the street is you've got a few dates with some prominent Slytherin men in the next few days. Zabini, Nott, AND Malfoy? The Gryffindor Princess really is broadening her horizons… and schools only been in session for 3 days._

She gasped at the last one, surprised at how quickly word was spreading. Apparently she wasn't going to be able to go about the quietly. Rushing to get ready, she threw on some teal boyfriend jeans and a flowy shirt that revealed a bit of skin above her jeans. She sent a quick reply on her way out of the room.

**Blaise, yes. Theo, yes. Draco, no. He wasn't original enough when he asked me out. :)**

Down in the Great Hall, she sat down with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, who were eating quietly. When she sat down, smug looks crossed all of their faces, but no one said anything. Hermione tried to ignore it as she ate her breakfast, but as soon as Ginny snickered she tossed down her fork.

"What? What is going on?"

Three sets of eyes blinked up at her, humor evident in all three. Ginny finished chewing and cleared her throat.

"So, uh, what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, internally cursing Ginny for being so perceptive. Her three best friends chortled at her reaction and she turned crimson.

"Nothing. I just like getting a rise out of him, okay? Maybe it's all the years of torture pent up, and somehow this is how I let it out."

Harry guffawed at her answer. "Hermione Granger, you have my utmost respect for your actions. I just didn't think you could be so devious. But word on the street is you're dating the three most eligible Slytherin princes at the moment. Any truth to it?"

She blushed again and nodded. "Somewhat. Theo asked me to the scrimmage with him, I agreed. Blaise asked me out again, I agreed. Draco attempted to ask me out in the same exact words as Blaise, I told him to try harder. But I did tell him if he really asked me I wouldn't say no. So I guess that's a true statement. Can we stop talking about me? What happened with Rita Skeeter?"

Her friends all started jabbering at the same time, talking over each other about how furious McGonagall was with Skeeter. She had summoned Skeeter to her office and "threatened her within an inch of her life" if she was to run that story, and then called the Daily Prophet and had her blacklisted. Rita Skeeter was going to find it very difficult to get any work in the wizarding world as a reporter after what McGonagall said about her. The friends had a laugh about it before rushing off the classes. Harry and Ron dutifully sat on either side of Hermione. Harry leaned over every time he thought Hermione's mind was wandering, or he wrote something important down on her parchment. She smiled sadly at him and he winked.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her closet, wondering what to wear for her first scrimmage date with Theo. She frowned at her closet and huffed in frustration.

"Gin? Harry? Ron? I need help!"

To her surprise, Daphne's face popped around the corner. Hermione took a step back, confused. Daphne laughed and moved to stand next to Hermione.

"Ron said I could use his room if I needed somewhere quiet to do my homework while he was at practice. Actually, I didn't even know you were in here until you started yelling! Everyone's at practice. So what do you need help with? Oh yeah! You have a date with Theo. I have to say, I'm really interested in how you two will get along. You're a spitfire, Hermione, and I think he needs that. Now Blaise, he can keep up just fine, but you'll be keeping Theo on his toes. That's good."

Hermione laughed and smiled as Daphne continued talking. _Boy, this girl sure talks a lot…_

"…and that's why I love the school gossip. I can find out anything I want to know. Who's hooking up with who, who's engaged, who broke up, things like that. Anyway…"

She pondered Hermione's closet, grabbed a few items, and tossed them at Hermione. She turned to Hermione's shoes and started digging through those.

"Okay, put this outfit on. You'll look great. Theo's favorite color is purple… and I know it looks great on you."

Hermione examined the articles of clothing in her hands.

"Leather leggings, Daph? Really?"

Daphne's laugh tinkled through the room.

"Trust me. You put on that sweater dress with those leggings, you'll look SO hot. Plus these slouch boots so you still look put together, but comfortable."

Hermione conceded, and half an hour later she was twirling in front of her mirror.

"I've got to say, Daph, this outfit is amazing! And thanks for doing my makeup… I'm not that good at it."

Daphne gave her a quick hug before rushing off, saying something about needing to get ready for her date. Hermione stood in front of her mirror a little bit longer, then grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. On impulse, she sent the picture to Mystery Man. She was feeling frisky tonight. Maybe it was because all three of her best friends knew she jacked Malfoy off with her toes. Or maybe because love was in the air at Hogwarts, who knows. She grinned when she felt her phone buzz and took a look at the screen.

_I am seeing green with how jealous I am of your date tonight. You look exquisite._

**I might dress up for you like this if you told me who you were… Just putting the thought in your mind.**

Hermione giggled and tossed her phone over on her desk. Taking one last look in the mirror, she walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so excited by you lovely readers, and moreso by my wonderful reviewers! Thank you for your insight and conversation! It really helps me carry on with the story! Continue reading and reviewing. I love you all :)**

* * *

"Wow."

Theo's eyes were wide as Hermione approached him, her brilliant smiling lighting up her face. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, watching his skin color under her touch. Theo eyed her outfit appreciatively, and grinned sheepishly when she caught him staring.

"Hermione Granger, I am the luckiest man in the world tonight. Ready to go?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, lacing her arm through his. On their way to the pitch, the couple talked lightly about school and classes, which professors were the best, and their favorite things about school. It seemed like the whole school had turned out for the occasion, as it was the first Quidditch game in over a year, no matter that it was only a scrimmage. Theo wrapped his arm around Hermione as he expertly guided them through the crowd. He picked a spot close to Gryffindor's goalposts, and Hermione was delighted. Their conversation flowed effortlessly while they waited for the game to begin. Theo told stories of all the trouble he, Draco, and Blaise used to get into as children. Hermione told stories of all the ridiculous adventures she had with Harry and Ron. Theo was shocked by the amount of things they were involved in so early on, and Hermione had to laugh along with him. It was quite shocking all the things they'd been through. The pitch lights flashed, signaling the start of the game. A lively voice boomed over the speakers, and Theo leaned in to explain a fourth year Hufflepuff had taken over emceeing the games. His voice went on to explain the long tradition that his Quidditch, and Hermione turned sheepishly to Theo.

"This is embarrassing, but I don't know anything about Quidditch. I've come to every game since first year to support Harry, but honestly I just had my nose in a book. I don't think I've ever watched a game, not even when Ron was playing. And I'm scared of flying, so that could be another factor as to why my three best friends are on the team and I don't know anything about it."

Theo let out a hearty laugh and rested his hand on Hermione's knee. She smiled and leaned closer to him, enjoying the physical contact.

"Well, Miss Granger, I am very honored to be your date to your first ever Quidditch match. And even better that it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, isn't it?"

He wagged his eyebrows as she looked surprised. The voice was announcing the players on the Slytherin team. Hermione recognized a few names on the team, but gasped when she heard Blaise's name called. She turned to say something to Theo, and gasped again when Draco's name was called. She looked incredulously at him.

"I didn't even know they were on the team! And to think, Blaise asked me on a date to this exact scrimmage…"

Theo guffawed at Hermione's indignant look. "They've been on the team for years. I really don't know what Blaise was thinking. He probably just wanted to get you here so he could show off. But I guess I put a damper on that one, eh?"

At that moment, Blaise flew over the crowd and dropped a rose into Hermione's lap. He swung back around and winked at her before zooming off to the Slytherin goalposts. Hermione turned to Theo with an eyebrow raised, holding up the rose.

"You think so? I think he's going to show off even _more_ since I'm here with you."

Theo laughed, but narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin pitch. Hermione swore she heard him mutter 'son of a bitch' under his breath, but she couldn't be sure. The voice announced the Gryffindor team, who zoomed around the pitch. Hermione and Theo cheered loudly when they called Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Theo put his arm around Hermione as the teams met in the middle to begin the game, and she happily snuggled into his side. She felt comfortable with Theo, like they'd known each other a long time. It wasn't an awkward first date; he wasn't stiff and he wasn't afraid to show her affection, which she enjoyed.

The game was an exciting one to watch. Theo explained the different positions each person played and the rules of the game. When Ron got smashed in the face with a bludger and Hermione pulled out her wand, Theo calmed her down. Daphne came to join them with her date, Justin Finch-Fletchley. The two couples talked amiably about the match, and Hermione asked Justin about his family. They reminisced about Muggle London while Daphne and Theo rolled their eyes. Suddenly the crowd was on their feet, and silence rang out around the pit. Hermione's eyes snapped to the sky, searching for the source of rapt attention. Then she spotted them; Draco and Harry raced each other to the Golden Snitch, which was flying just beyond their reach. Suddenly, both boys dipped, but Draco dipped too far and tumbled from his broom. The crowd gasped, but Draco latched onto the broom with one hand as a collective sigh rang out. It took a moment for the crowd to register the golden orb in Draco's other hand, and cheers broke out around the whole pitch. The voice was heard again, announcing Slytherin's win over Gryffindor. Fireworks shot up in the sky, and the crowd was cheering. Hermione smiled and hugged Theo, full of excitement. On pure impulse, Theo leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Her breathing hitched and her arms wrapped around his neck. This kiss was sweeter than the others. It was playful and joyous, and Hermione giggled against Theo's lips. Daphne tugged Hermione away from Theo, shouting and pointing at the sky, where the fireworks were blazing.

_Hermione Granger, will you go out with me Friday night? –DM_

The message was sparkling in the sky, held by an enchantment. Instantly Hermione's cheeks flushed as cat-calls and squeals were heard across the stadium, and all eyes were fixed on her. Theo couldn't help but laugh and threw his hands up to Hermione as Draco flew over in front of them, his eyes twinkling.

"SO?" he yelled over the crowd. Instantly the people around quieted down. They all wanted to hear the latest piece of gossip.

"Malfoy, you egotistical bastard, you had to do it in front of the whole school?!"

He laughed and shrugged, hovering above the pitch.

"Answer me, Granger!"

Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. How awkward to be asked out while _already_ on a date! She was going to have to have a talk with these men if they were going to act like this.

"I'm not moving until you answer me, Hermione!" Draco laughed at her conflicted look from his position in the air.

"C'mon Hermione, answer him!"

"Just say yes already!"

"Tell him to shove off!"

"Say no to him and yes to me!"

"Answer him!"

Hermione growled in frustration, the fire dancing in her eyes, which made Draco laugh even harder.

"Fine, you stupid ponce! I accept!"

The crowd cheered again and Draco did a fancy flip on his broom before speeding off toward the grass below. Theo wrapped an arm around Hermione and laughed at the pained expression on her face. He tugged her hand as the crowd started to exit the pitch. The crowd moved swiftly back to the castle, but Theo and Hermione took their time. Theo laced his large fingers through Hermione's dainty ones, and she blushed scarlet.

"I had a wonderful time, Theo. But I'm sorry about Draco."

Theo whirled her to face him and smiled.

"Don't be. With this whole marriage law, I expected it to be like this. You are one of the most viable women on the market right now, and I knew I wouldn't be the only one fighting for your attention. Draco is just more… _extravagant_ about his gestures. But since this is _my _date, and _my_ time with you, I reserve the right to do this."

His hand brushed the side of her face and her eyes fluttered closed. His other hand held the back of her head as his lips descended upon hers. The kiss was innocent compared to Draco and Blaise. There was no tongue involved, and it wasn't needy. This kiss was slow, lingering. This kiss was passionate, but simple. A warm sensation flooded the insides of Hermione's body, and she felt her muscles deep within clench in anticipation. When Theo pulled away, Hermione felt an unfamiliar pull inside her. She felt _need. _She smiled up at Theo and wrapped her arms around him as a student went running by.

"Hey, you two! Party in the 8th years' common room! Don't be late!"

Theo grinned, grabbed Hermione's hand, and led them back to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17 (Warning: SMUT) :)

**Here's my first REAL smutty chapter. You've been warned: I don't usually write things like this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

* * *

By the time the couple reached the common room, the party was in full swing. Muggle club music was flowing loudly from all corners of the room. Couples were grinding together on a make-shift dance floor. Students 17 and older were drinking firewhiskey, and students who were younger looked on in earnest. Quidditch players were milling around, Slytherins were congratulated and Gryffindors were praised for their great plays. Theo led Hermione to a table of magical goblets full of firewhiskey. Hermione immediately put the cup to her lips, and it glowed for just a second. Theo raised an eyebrow and Hermione shrugged.

"Age limit spell. That way, if anyone under 17 tries to take a drink, they'll be drinking pumpkin juice instead."

Theo laughed and grabbed himself a cup. The couple surveyed the party until Hermione excused herself to go talk to her best friends. Theo headed off toward Draco and Blaise, winking at her and patting her bum before he left. Ginny squealed with excitement at the sight of Hermione, and she gave her three best friends big hugs.

"You guys were so great! Ronald! How's your face?"

Ginny pushed in front of her brother and locked eyes with Hermione.

"Look at your OUTFIT, Hermione! You are one sexy lady tonight! So how was the date?"

Hermione squealed and recounted every detail to Ginny. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and walked away, leaving the girls in privacy. Hermione told Ginny about was Theo had said, about dating more than one person. Ginny agreed to help Hermione write up a contract in the morning for the boys to sign if the three of them intended to pursue her. Suddenly, Ginny squealed when a song started playing.

"Oh my god, I love this song! Let's dance, Mi."

As Ginny was dragging her to the dance floor, Hermione downed her drink, refilled it, and downed it again before refilling it one more time. Once they reached the dance floor, Hermione tossed back her drink, and a warm feeling resonated through her body. She felt so alive all of a sudden! Ginny began dancing and Hermione quickly joined in. She reminded herself to thank Daphne for the leggings advice as her dress kept creeping upward with every sway of her hips. Hermione and Ginny didn't notice that almost every pair of male eyes in the room was fixated on their gyrating hips. Hermione turned around and started grinding her ass on Ginny. The girls began to sensually grind on one another, until almost no one else was dancing, and everyone was watching. When the song ended, the girls jumped and clapped, as did the rest of the room. Ginny went to find Harry and Ron, and Hermione went to get another cup. A hand reached out and dragged Hermione into a dark corner. It took her eyes a second to focus, but she was met with Blaise's smoldering eyes.

"That was quite a dance, cara. You are perfection in this outfit tonight."

He kissed the palm of her hand, causing her to blush. Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. She giggled, a fog settling in on her brain. Blaise ran his nose along Hermione's neck and whispered in her ear.

"You have _no_ idea the effect you have on me, cara."

His hand grabbed hers and placed it against his straining erection. Hermione gasped, but stroked the front of his pants a few times, eliciting a delicious sounding groan from his lips. Blaise pulled Hermione back to him and kissed her full on the mouth. She felt dizzy from the overwhelming heat coming from their kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and she hitched a leg over his hip. He growled and flipped her so her back was against the wall and his body pressing against her. She wrapped both her legs around his waist as he continued to snog her silly. Finally, Hermione broke the kiss, panting heavily. She dropped her legs and attempted to fix her disheveled appearance. She turned and glared at Blaise.

"I'm still technically on a date with Theo, doesn't this count as sabotage?!"

Blaise grinned sheepishly, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed to kiss you. You look ravishing tonight, and I needed to be the one ravishing you. Saturday night, you and I?"

Hermione shoved him slightly out of her way, but leaned in to whisper "Yes" before walking away to find Theo. She grabbed another cup along the way and drank it, refilled it, and drank it again. By this point she was thoroughly drunk, therefore thoroughly having a wonderful time. She felt someone grab her arm, and she was twirled into Theo's chest.

"Theo! I didn't know where you were! I couldn't find you! I missed you."

She buried her face in his shirt and inhaled. She liked his scent. She thought he smelled like pine trees and freshly cut grass, one of her favorite smells. His deep booming laugh built up from the pit of his stomach and he leaned down to peer into her eyes. She must have said those thoughts out loud. _Whoops._

"Hermione, I think you've had too much to drink. How about I put you to bed?"

Hermione grinned and threw her arms around his neck. Theo groaned and picked her up, unsure of her ability to walk. He moved as quickly as he could, hoping not to draw attention to their predicament. Once inside her room, he laid her on the bed, removed her boots, then pulled down the covers and tucked her in. He planted another tender kiss on her lips before exiting the room. As Hermione began to drift into a drunken sleep, she heard Theo casting a lock spell on her door.

She was sure only a few minutes had passed when she felt the bed sink down next to her. Since it was dark in her room, she couldn't see anything. Panicking, Hermione summoned her wand.

"_Lumos!_ Who zzere?" Her words were slurring and she squinted one eye to see better, since most things were swimming in pairs around her room.

"Hermione, 's me, Draco!" His face popped up awfully close to hers, and she could see that he looked about as trashed as she did. A smile crossed her lips and she hugged him tightly around the neck. Losing her balance, Hermione toppled back onto her pillows, bringing Draco to land on top of her. He froze for a second and gazed down on her face. Suddenly, Hermione reached up and brought his face down to hers in a kiss full of longing. Draco kissed back, fisting her hair with one hand and pushing up her dress with the other. Hermione got frustrated and ripped the dress over her head, tossing it somewhere on the ground. Draco leaned down to lick the pure skin that was visible above her bra. Hermione moaned loudly, so Draco covered her mouth with his own. He felt her tiny hands unbuttoning his shirt and it slid down his shoulders. He deposited it on the floor and set to work on her leggings as her hands roamed over his chest. He tore her leggings from her legs and added them to the pile, then tossed his trousers on top. He pressed his weight down on her as his tongue explored her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and he groaned at the sensation. Suddenly, her hand slid down between them and freed his penis from his briefs. He kicked them to the side as well, just as Hermione sat up and undid her bra, then slid out of her panties. Draco drank in the sight of her naked body and kissed one of her perfect breasts, causing her nipple to pucker immediately. His hand slid between her legs and was surprised to find how wet she was.

"Fuck me, Draco."

He brought his mouth back to hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. In one swift movement, he was inside her.

"Hermione, are you- are you a virgin?"

She panted, then giggled in her drunken stupor.

"Fuck no, I've had sex lotzza times."

She began rocking her hips, and Draco needed no more encouragement. He pounded into her, quickly searching for a release in his drunken state. Hermione moaned loudly, and Draco kissed her in order to keep her quiet. Her hands gripped his strong arms tightly, and after a few minutes, Draco felt her walls pulsating around his cock. He quickly pulled himself out of her, spilling his seed across her bedsheets instead. He quickly said a spell to clean up the mess, then kissed Hermione firmly on the lips. She smiled and put her head on his chest, giving in to the haze in her brain.


	18. Chapter 18

**I like this chapter. I don't know why. But anywho :) Enjoy! Thank you for your support! Keep reviewing please!**

* * *

"Shit."

The quietly muttered word shook Hermione from her deep sleep. She blinked open her eyes, then instantly regretted it when her headache sprung up. She groaned and tried to crawl under her covers again, but there was a body blocking her. A naked body. A naked MALE body. Hermione squealed and fell off the side of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Hermione grabbed at any article of clothing she could find on the ground, which happened to be Harry's oversized sweatshirt. It fell barely to mid-thigh, and she felt terribly exposed. She turned with fire in her eyes on Draco, who was grabbing at his clothes on the floor to cover himself up.

"Why were you in my bed?! Why were we naked?! What happened last night? Did we…"

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was drunk, it was stupid…" Draco came at her bare-chested with his pants hanging loosely around his hips. He encircled her in his embrace and Hermione kneed him in the groin. Draco fell instantly to the floor and Hermione gasped, completely disoriented. Her head was pounding. The light in the room and their loud voices were making her head spin. She fell back on her bed and began sobbing.

"H-Hermi-mione… please, don't cry. We can just forget it happened! No one has to know. I know you're probably so mad."

"Please leave, Draco. I want to be alone."

Hermione turned her back to him, and he hung his head before grabbing the rest of his belongings and sprinting from the room, hoping no one else was awake. Hermione's body shook from the sobs. _You're such an idiot! You may have just ruined any chances you had with Blaise and Theo by shacking up with their best mate!_ Hermione wiped her nose with her sleeve and sat up in bed. She had an idea. Summoning her wand, she went to her desk and grabbed her phone. She had a message.

_The time's not right. I can't tell you who I am. But I certainly hope that when I do, you will wear an outfit as exquisite as that one._

Hermione screamed in anger and threw her phone across the room. She grabbed her bottle of pills, rolled three into her palm, and tossed them in her mouth. She held her wand to her forehead and muttered, _"Obliviate."_The last thing she remembered was the cracking sound of her head hitting the floor.

* * *

_Hermione was sitting on the window seat in the Weasley's kitchen, watching Harry and the Weasleys play Quidditch in the garden. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Ron's face light up and heard his booming laughter, a sound she hadn't thought she'd ever hear from him again. She heard shuffling behind her and quickly wiped the tear away._

_"Hermione, dear, why don't you go outside with them? You don't have to stay inside forever, you know." _

_Molly Weasley was preparing to make lunch for the family and she sat next to Hermione. Hermione turned her face away from Molly's, not willing to see the pity in her eyes._

_"You know, no one blames you, Hermione. You were unwell. You went through more than any 17 year old girl should with the war."_

_Molly pulled Hermione toward her in a warm, motherly embrace, and Hermione couldn't help it. Her body shook as she sobbed into Molly's shoulder, who started rubbing Hermione's back in an effort to soothe her._

_"Ron blames me, Molly."_

_"Well dear, that's something the two of you need to work out. But I can tell you it's not going to be fixed by you sitting here."_

_"I just feel weak these days, Molly. I'm not the same as I was before."_

_Molly gave Hermione a sad smile and stood up to continue preparing lunch. Hermione turned her eyes back on the garden. Fred and George were high-fiving and patting Ron on the back. Ron was smiling, his arms raised triumphantly in the air. He caught Hermione's gaze through the window and immediately turned to stone. He turned on his broom and flew far away. Hermione whimpered and put her head in her hands, tears falling again. Soon Harry and Ginny were next to her, and she felt Harry's strong arms lift her and move her to her bedroom. Ginny whispered something in her ear, but exhaustion had taken over so she didn't understand. Her eyes fluttered closed._

_A loud banging woke her up, and she shot straight up in bed. Ron stood in her doorway, and from the darkness in the room and the silence in the house, Hermione knew it was the middle of the night. Ron stalked toward her, unsteady on his feet, and pushed her door closed._

_"R-Ron?"_

_He kept walking toward her. His eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of alcohol. With every step he took, Hermione felt her heart stop beating. She knew he wasn't here to forgive her, and she was terrified. Ron climbed on her bed and pinned her down with his body weight. Hermione's breathing hitched, her eyes wide with fear. He brought his face inches away from hers, and she tried to turn away. He held her face in place._

_"I'll never be able to love you the way I did before, Hermione."_

_He crashed his lips on hers, kissing her hard and rough. She whimpered, but he held her face in place. No matter how hard she tried to move, he had her restrained with his weight on top of hers. She felt him unbuckle his pants, and she fought harder than ever. He turned his gaze upon her, cold and unfeeling._

_"I deserve this, Hermione. I deserve it because of what you did to me."_

_With that, Hermione's body went lip. She nodded, resigned. She turned her face away from his and cried silently._

_"You're right Ron."_

* * *

"Hermione, please, wake up. I can't lose you again."

"Again? What do you mean again? You lost her before?"

"Oh, piss off, Malfoy! Mind your own damn business!"

"Well she's my friend too, I deserve to be here! Don't sound so bloody cryptic if you don't want people to ask questions."

"Ron, leave him alone. They all have a right to be here as much as any of us. We all care about Hermione."

Hermione had awoken, but was afraid to open her eyes after listening to the conversation in the room. _Fuck. Hospital ward. What happened?_ She groaned, shifting in her bed, and a silence fell across the room. _Well, guess now's as good a time as ever._ She blinked a few times, clearing the blurry vision. Scanning the room, she saw all her friends, new and old, sitting in chairs around her bed. Madam Pomfrey came barreling across the room, looking deep into Hermione's eyes. She drew the curtain around her bed and shouted at her friends to leave. Hermione heard the others muttering, but they left nonetheless. Madam Pomfrey smiled down on Hermione gingerly, like she was a glass doll.

"Ms. Granger, do you have any memory of the past 24 hours?"

Hermione frowned and thought back to when she could remember.

"Y-yes… I went to the scrimmage with Theo, then we went to the party after. I danced with Ginny…and everything else is white. I can't remember anything in between dancing with Ginny and waking up here."

Pomfrey perched on the edge of Hermione's bed and looked at her gravely.

"Ms. Granger, listen to me. Altering your own memory is dangerous. Something must have happened over the course of the night that you didn't want to remember, so you wiped your own memory. If something had gone wrong, you could've woken up not even knowing your name. Also, I found a Muggle drug in your system. Want to tell me about that?"

Hermione paled, refusing to meet Madam Pomfrey's eyes.

"They're from my dad, supposed to be good for headaches. I guess I must've had a headache and taken it? I can't remember what happened."

Pomfrey watched her intently for a moment before nodding.

"Well, Ms. Granger, if you're feeling strong enough to walk, you're free to go. STOP messing with your memory. I don't want to see you in here again, you hear me?"

Hermione gulped and nodded before walking to the door. Her friends were all crowded around outside, and they gasped when she walked out. Ginny pulled her into the tightest hug she'd ever given her, tears running down her face. Harry followed, and the Slytherins looked on in confusion. She smiled weakly at them.

"So, umm, class?"

Blaise snorted and hugged Hermione gently.

"We've all been excused for the day. Not like any of us would've paid attention with you in the Hospital Ward… do you mind me asking, what did Pomfrey say?"

Everyone murmured in agreement with Blaise. Hermione's face reddened for a minute before she regained composure.

"Apparently I erased my memory this morning. Something happened last night that I didn't like, and so now the last thing I remember is dancing with Ginny."

Mouths were gaping, eyes were scrutinizing. Ginny was eyeing Draco suspiciously. Pansy looked confused, and decided to speak up.

"What happened?"

All eyes turned on her as she asked possibly the stupidest question that could be asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and burst out laughing. Pansy realized what she asked and turned beet red, making everyone else fall into peals of laughter.

Harry threw his arm around Hermione's shoulder and propelled her down the hall.

"C'mon, let's eat."


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week passed quickly. Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room working on homework, but her mind kept wandering back to the past few days. Hermione made it to all her classes on time, and Harry and Ron helped her to stay focused. Unbeknownst to either of them, she was regularly popping white pills. She had already accioed a new bottle from her father's office, hoping no one saw it. She had sent herself into a downward spiral, but outwardly, no one had a clue. She remembered a dream she had the night before.

* * *

_"Ginny, Ginny, please! I need your help! Quickly!"_

_Hermione was standing at Ginny's bedroom door, whispering frantically, her eyes red from crying. Instantly Ginny bristled._

_"What happened? What do you need?"_

_Hermione led Ginny into her room and pointed at her bed, where the half-naked, sleeping form of Ginny's older brother could be found. Ginny rounded on Hermione._

_"What the hell happened? Why is he here? Hermione, are you okay? I'll kill him!"_

_She turned to attack Ron's sleeping body, but Hermione stopped her._

_"Please Ginny, I'm fine. But help me move him back to his room. I-I don't want him waking up in here."_

_Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione._

_"You're not fine. And why can't he wake up in here? What happened?"_

_"I altered his memory, Gin. I can't have him remember what he did. It-it will crush him."_

_Ginny was enraged._

_"Who cares, Hermione? Maybe he needs to know what his anger did to you! It will help you two rekindle your relationship."_

_Hermione scoffed and shook her head, levitating Ron's body off the bed._

_"No it won't, Ginny. It will just make it more fucked up than it already is."_

* * *

Hermione sighed and abandoned her homework on the couch and crawled onto her bed. She heard her phone ping from somewhere in the corner. She got up to look for it, and found it in the corner, the screen shattered from when she threw it. Saying a quick repairing spell, Hermione checked the message.

_It's been a few days… how are you doing? Heard you were in the Ward._

**That makes me sound like a mental patient. "The Ward." I'm fine. I guess I just partied too hard?**

_Date with Malfoy tonight, eh? His flashy display of affection at the scrimmage must've really won your heart. And word on the street is you have a date with Zabini tomorrow. Look at you go._

Hermione frowned, confused. She didn't have a date with Blaise. He hadn't set a time yet. Did he just assume she would be free whenever? Her eyes narrowed and she stomped out of the room. She caught Blaise in front of his door. He grinned at her, but sombered when he noticed her expression.

"Blaise, did you plan a date for tomorrow without telling me?"

He looked shocked, then confused.

"N-no… we talked about this at the party the other night."

Hermione groaned, throwing her head in her hands.

"Let me guess, this was after I danced with Ginny."

He nodded, then realization struck him.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry! You don't remember. That's okay. We don't have to go out tomorrow, we can do it another day, I-"

Hermione cut him off with a bright smile.

"I accept. Just thought you should know."

She kissed his cheek and headed back to her room to get ready for her date with Draco. Ginny came in 20 minutes later and flung herself across the bed. Hermione had been trying to decide between a yellow lace overlay dress and a gray striped jersey dress. Ginny pointed to the yellow dress and Hermione smiled before lying next to her best friend. Ginny cleared her throat and looked over at Hermione.

"I have to tell you this, and you can brush it off or not, but I needed to say it. I don't trust Draco. I don't know why, but that boy is always involved in things with you that are… less than acceptable, I guess. Just promise me this. Go on this date with him, have a good time, get to know him, but DON'T kiss him. Don't be physical with him, or at least no more than holding his hand. I think the two of you are using each other for something, and I'm not sure what it is, but I don't like it. If you are really looking for a husband, then it's time to start taking this seriously."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I agree with you, Gin. I don't know what's going on between us. I think we have some ridiculous sexual tension. I just hope I don't slip one day, because that could really ruin what I have going with Blaise and Theo."

Ginny nodded, avoiding Hermione's eyes. Suddenly she sat up, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have an idea. We need to write you a contract. Each of the boys will sign it. Because I have a feeling that they're going to start sabotaging each other. Well, more than Draco's stupid interruption at the game. But I think you need to lay some ground rules with them before everything falls apart."

Hermione giggled, and the girls quickly got to work on their contract. Half an hour later, Hermione was reading over their final draft as a beautiful dark gray owl tapped on her window. Ginny got up to let it in as Hermione finished reading the contract. She was pleased. The owl nibbled on Hermione's shoulder, which made her frown and Ginny laugh. Ginny searched for an owl treat as Hermione retrieved the parchment the bird was holding.

_Hermione,_

_If you're still up for our date, meet me outside by the front steps at 6._

_Draco_

A smile spread across Hermione's face, and Ginny raised an eyebrow, but sighed and motioned to the dress.

"C'mon, let's get you ready. It's already 5:30 anyways."

Hermione could see Draco as she peeked out the castle doors. Heat built in the pit of her stomach, and she felt nervous. _Why am I nervous? It's just Draco._ She smoothed her dress and pushed the door open, drawing Draco's eyes. His face lit up when he saw her, and a huge grin spread as she descended the stairs. She smiled back and hugged him before taking his arm.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked up at him.

"Thank you. Where are we going?"

He grinned and tugged her along with him.

"Hogsmeade!"

Hermione could see there were students already making their way to Hogsmeade. Many were paired off, and it seemed love had blossomed at Hogwarts since the marriage law was put in effect. The conversation flowed smoothly between Hermione and Draco, but she had expected it to. She knew she got along with him already from their afternoon by the lake, but it was different this time. They were talking about relationships, and the future, and families. It was bizarre for Hermione. As the couple meandered aimlessly through the streets of Hogsmeade, Draco suddenly pulled her off to the side, scrutinizing her carefully.

"Hermione, answer me honestly. Are you okay? I mean, with the Hospital Ward the other day, and, well… your behavior as of late is a little uncharacteristic of you. Or at least the old you…"

Hermione sat on a fencepost and Draco hopped up next to her, looking on earnestly.

"This whole school thing isn't for me anymore. I'm doing it because Harry and Ron want me to, or maybe they need me to, I'm not sure. Honestly, the idea of the future scares the hell out of me. I don't know where I'm going to be a week from now. How can I determine the rest of my life? I guess that's the main problem I came back with from the war. We were constantly on the move, and I wasn't sure we were going to live through the night. That fear still hits me every night when I go to sleep. And yes, since the war I've been different. I swear, I smoke, I drink, I sleep around occasionally. Well, it's been a while for that last one. But I guess I just wanted to try everything I could before my world is ended. Does that make any sense? That sounds totally depressing."

Hermione didn't notice the uncomfortable shift Draco did when she mentioned sleeping around. He had composed himself and turned to face her, a sad smile plaguing his lips.

"It makes sense. But for your sanity, I hope you can break out of some of the things holding you back. You really are great, Hermione. I hope you'll be able to see that. C'mon."

He pulled her off the fence in the direction of Honeydukes. Hermione frowned after him, aware of his strange behavior.

"Hey Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be the egotistical asshole? When did you turn into such a softie?"

He threw his head back and laughed, dragging her through the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione stood in front of the common room couch, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were sitting, reading through the parchment in their hands.

"Hermione, this really isn't-"

"Shh. Keep reading."

"But we don't need this!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's outburst.

"Like hell. This will save you guys from each other, trust me."

The boys groaned and continued reading her contract.

_To Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Zabini:_

_This contract is intended to assist during your pursuit of Ms. Hermione Granger. It is in the best interest of all the parties to follow the rules laid out if the marriage law is to be abided. Ms. Granger's rules are as follows:_

_1. She will go on a formal date with each of you once a week. You will also have time set aside during the rest of the week to spend together. The exact days and times are up to your determination._

_2. You will not interrupt another member's date, no matter what. That includes showing up, sending owls, apparating, the Floo network, etc._

_3. You will not play pranks on each other in order to embarrass one another in front of Ms. Granger. She will not be amused._

_4. You are all required to date at least one other person. If you choose to date more than that, you are allowed. You must find someone within a month to date. You will choose how you wish to set up your time with said person, but you must inform Ms. Granger of said person's name._

_5. If at any time you wish to stop dating Ms. Granger, you must inform her in person. DO NOT SEND OWLS._

_It is Ms. Granger's hope that she can find herself a husband in one of you. Your contract will go into effect on Monday, if you agree to sign._

Hermione was quite proud of the contract that she and Ginny had created. She thought it would help her really determine what she wanted in a husband. It would allow her time to feel comfortable with each man, and to really get to know them. She did find it slightly awkward that she would basically have three boyfriends at the same time, and the three were best friends. But that's why she added the fourth rule to her list. She wanted them to date other people so they all weren't relying on her. It eased her mind as she watched Blaise lean down and sign his contract. As soon as the others saw him sign, they hastily signed theirs as well. Hermione laughed and took the contracts from each of them.

"Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints?"

Blaise looked on thoughtfully. "If this contract isn't in effect until Monday, does that mean our date tonight doesn't count as my date for the week?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, afraid of Theo and Draco's reactions. She was right, because immediately both boys jumped to their feet, talking at the same time about squeezing in a date. After some arguing, her weekend was filled with dates. She had a date with Blaise at 5 that evening, a breakfast date with Theo at 9 the next morning, and an afternoon date with Draco at 3. She giggled at the thought of date hopping, but that's what they wanted. Ginny entered then, eyes wide at the sight before her. She started laughing when she saw the parchment in Hermione's hand.

"I know everyone's thinking it, but I'm going to come out and say it. I can't believe Hermione Jean Granger has 3 _Slytherin_ boyfriends."

Hermione's face turned scarlet as the men started laughing. They greeted Ginny, then quickly made an exit from the awkward situation in that room. Hermione collapsed onto the couch and Ginny snuggled up next to her.

"So they all agreed. You could be engaged pretty soon, Ms. Granger, if things keep escalating at the speed they're going with you!"

Hermione swatted her best friend's arm and giggled.

"If you had asked me when I was a first year where I would be in 7 years, I would not have guessed I would be in this situation. I probably would've said I was going to be Mrs. Bill Weasley, working for a prominent company, trying to find a cure for werewolves or something."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she laughed hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Bill's taken. But there's always Charlie! If you had asked me, I would say I would be getting married to Harry Potter and finishing up my last year at Hogwarts, but secretly I'd be hoping that my fiancé and my friends were stuck here for another year."

Hermione smiled.

"You sure know how to predict the future, Gin. Who would've thought your life would turn out exactly how you wanted it to?"

As a tear slid down Hermione's cheek, Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Yours will too, Mi. You just need a new dream now."

* * *

"Well, this is cute…"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry, Ron, and Daphne staring down on her and Ginny. The girls looked around, disoriented. Apparently they had fallen asleep, and Hermione was still snuggled in Ginny's arms. Harry had a goofy grin on his face and he winked at Ginny.

"Just wait until Rita Skeeter hears the new scandal in the Potter nuptials. _Weasley and Granger-Forbidden Love!_ I can see the headlines now."

Hermione giggled as Harry dodged the pillow Ginny lobbed at her head. Daphne sat down on the couch with the girls, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I really hope that's not what you're wearing for your date. You're really going to like this one, but I don't think yoga pants are part of the dress code. C'mon, let's get you dressed before you're late."

Half an hour later, Hermione emerged from the room wearing an off the shoulder, Aztec-print crop top with a pair of tight jeans and worn sneakers. Her friends nodded approvingly, sneaky grins covering their faces. Hermione stopped in her tracks and glared at everyone.

"You all know where I'm going on my date, don't you?"

Harry shrugged and pushed her out the door.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry. Plus, Mione, you're going to love it."

Thankfully, she didn't have to go far since Blaise was just exiting his room down the hall. Hermione smiled when he met her in the middle of the room and offered her his arm.

"So where are we going?"

Blaise smiled down at her and said, "Hold on." With a pop, the couple had apparated out of the room.

* * *

**Yes, I realize that you can't actually apparate from Hogwarts. But now that Voldemort is gone and everyone needs to get married, in my mind they're allowed now. :) Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is shorter, but hey, we need some sappy love in our lives every now and then, right? :) Thank you for reading! Please please review!**

* * *

When the world stopped spinning, Hermione was in an unfamiliar place. She clung closer to Blaise in confusion which caused him to laugh. He led her into an open area, and Hermione was shocked by the amount of people flocking here. They all seemed to be walking in the same direction and Blaise and Hermione joined the crowd. Everyone was talking in a different language. Hermione listened closely, trying to determine where they were, as she suspected Blaise wouldn't tell her. _They're speaking…German? _She spun on Blaise.

"We're in Germany?!"

Her laughed and nodded, pointed toward the gate they were approaching.

"Yes, cara, Germany. Look where we are."

Her eyes scanned the view in front of her. There was a line forming at the gate. Beyond the gate she could see the tops of buildings, and to her surprise, roller coasters! She focused in on the gate. It said Europa Park. She squealed and gave Blaise a big hug.

"You're taking me to Europa Park? That's one of the coolest amusement parks in Europe! I can't believe it! I've always wanted to go here!"

Blaise smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Ron told me, actually. I was asking for some advice on a more exciting date than our last. I wanted this one to be memorable. And Ron said you love amusement parks. I came to this one as a child, so I instantly thought of this one. Then Ron mentioned the name, and I knew it was perfect."

Hermione threw his arms around his midsection and hugged him tightly. The line was moving, but Hermione didn't let go until they got to the front of the line and Blaise needed to pay. Hermione felt like a small child with how excited she was to be there. He entwined her hand with Blaise's and let him lead her through the park, telling her about the different lands they visited. With each attraction they went on, Hermione's heart soared. She'd never been so happy, at least not that she could remember. They took frequent breaks from the roller coasters to explore the area. Hermione fawned over the piece of the Berlin Wall that was on display. Blaise practically had to drag her away. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying her time when they stumbled upon the land based on Italy. A huge smile spread across Blaise's face, and suddenly he was chattering away about everything Italian to Hermione. She enjoyed his passion for his heritage. They ate dinner in one of the Italian themed restaurants, and Hermione laughed when Blaise insisted he could cook the meal better than the "phony gits in the kitchen." They lingered in the restaurant, drinking coffee and sharing gelato. Hermione watched Blaise as he took a sip, surveying the area. His dark eyes were dancing when they focused on her golden ones.

"Come to Italy with me sometime."

Hermione sputtered in her coffee, caught off-guard by the question.

"Really?"

Blaise nodded fervently and led her away from the table toward the huge fountain just outside the restaurant. Other couples had gathered around the fountain, and some were dancing to the faint music playing in the speakers. Blaise extended his hand to Hermione, and she took it willingly. He was a skilled dancer. He held her close, twirled her when appropriate, and even threw in a few dips for dramatic effect. Hermione was having the time of her life, and for a little while, she even forgot about everything else. She forgot about the war, her addiction, even Draco and Theo! She rested her head on Blaise's chest and sighed deeply. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that a German voice announced the park was closing. As Blaise led her back to their apparating point, Hermione looked back at the park with longing. She wanted to freeze time and stay there, in fake Italy, dancing by the fountain with Blaise.

Back at Hogwarts, Blaise walked Hermione to her common room door. She hesitated, not ready to go inside, and Blaise seized the opportunity to kiss her. This time, the kiss was sensual and soft. His tongue slid into her mouth, but this time it was like their tongues were dancing, slow and romantic as their dance by the fountain. She ran her fingers through his soft dark hair, and he gripped at her backside. When he pulled away, Hermione broke into a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Blaise."

She shut the door behind her, and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard movement behind her. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all sat in the common room, silly grins and expectant looks on their faces. Hermione blushed and touched her lips, not able to shake the silly grin from her face. Harry's eyebrows bounced a couple times.

"So, that good, eh?"

Hermione let out a soft giggle and walked straight to her room. She wanted to fall asleep with this wonderful aftershock of that euphoric kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello wonderful, fabulous readers! :) Okay, so... I have a few things to throw out there.**

**1) I want to say a HUGE thank you to Amaya2278 for your continuous reviews! You, my dear, are quite fantastic, and I'm so thankful for your reviews every time! :)  
**

**2) This week, unfortunately, I won't be able to post as often as I would like. I'm still hoping to get something up every day, but it's very possible that I won't be able to. I have a VERY busy week at work, and I'm not going to be getting home until late every day I'm sure. But I promise, if you are patient with me, I'll try my hardest to get my shit together :)  
**

**3) I created a Photobucket album of the people I envision play my characters (or how they look in my mind) and clothes Hermione wears during the story. You'll just have to start at the last picture and work toward the front I think... because I'm too lazy to rearrange the pictures! :) s1353 . photobucket albums / q666 / eediebewho / The % 20Marriage % 20Law/  
**

**Just make sure to delete the spaces. aaaaaand now I'm getting off my soap box and I'm givin' you a story :) xoxoxo -eedie  
**

* * *

Hermione awoke to Ginny crawling into her bed next to her, grinning like a madman. Hermione groaned and rolled away, but Ginny pulled her back.

"Hell no, bitch. Spill. You walked in that room last night like you'd reached up and touched heaven. I need details. Now. Plus, I'll help you get ready for your date with Theo in an hour. I think that's a pretty good deal. You get to gush, get it all out of your system so you're not thinking about it with Theo, and I get to hear a good story from you!"

Hermione sighed and agreed to her terms. For that reason, Ginny was by Hermione's side for the next hour, listening to her retell her evening. Ginny sat next to the shower even, demanding her to keep talking. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the determination she saw in her best friend. And she didn't mind retelling the story either. It helped put her in a good mood for her date with Theo, whom she heard talking with Ron and Harry in the next room. Ginny spun Hermione to face her and gave her a stern look.

"Hermione Granger, you listen up. Put Blaise from your mind right now. If Theo asks about your date, you say it was fine. You do not give any details. Theo doesn't need to know. Also, I will be back in here this afternoon to brief you for your date with Draco as well."

"You sound like a drill sergeant right now. Lighten up, Gin. I'll be fine! I'm looking forward to my date with Theo. How do I look?"

Hermione had picked out a pair of dark jean shorts, a white sequined tank, and a green cardigan. She twirled in front of Ginny, who nodded in approval and pushed her out the door to greet Theo. As soon as she entered the common room, the conversation halted. She raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was mid-sentence. He grinned and shook his head, motioning to Theo. At the moment, though, Theo was drinking in the sight of Hermione first thing in the morning. She smiled and took his hand.

"So where are we going?"

Snickers filled the room and Theo shook his head as he led her out the door.

"Not tellin'."

Theo flooed them to an unknown flat in downtown London. Hermione stepped into the room hesitantly, her eyes darting over every surface visible. She was confused, which made her slightly on edge about the whole situation.

"Theo, where are we?"

He grabbed her hand again and gave it a squeeze. He walked to the door and out into the Sunday morning bustle of the London streets.

"That's one of the properties my parents own in London. We're just using it as our starting point. Now, we walk."

The streets were busy with it being a Sunday. Hermione gripped Theo's hand tightly as he guided her through the streets. They talked along the way, discussing school and the plans they had for jobs. Well, mainly Theo's plan for a job, since Hermione doesn't have any. Theo talked about his desire to be a Curse Breaker after graduation, and Hermione was fascinated by his enthusiasm. She encouraged his dream, but reminded him that maybe he should start going to class on time if he's passionate about that job. A bit of light conversation more, and Theo pulled Hermione toward the London Zoo.

"I used to come here with my parents when I was younger! Oh Theo this is great!"

Hermione smiled and hugged Theo tightly, and he beamed down on her.

"Now, we only have a short time limit to be in the zoo, since you have other plans this afternoon. Let's go see your favorite animal and mine, then we can decide from there!"

It was interesting for Hermione to see the childish glee Theo got out of being at the zoo, and it raised her spirits even more. The pair visited the otters first, which was Hermione's choice. Hermione told Theo about her patronus, and he grinned when he told her his patronus was a penguin, his favorite animal. After spending time at both these animal habitats, the couple began to wander through the zoo at a leisurely pace, enjoying the animals and each other's company. Hermione told Theo stories of her visits to the zoo when she was a child, the times she spent with her parents, and her desire to be different. Theo was remembering a peculiar trip to the zoo with Draco and his mother. Hermione began laughing in the middle of his story and confusion wiped over his face.

"Theo, you came to the zoo with Draco when you were eleven and there was commotion in the Reptile House? Let me guess, the glass disappeared and all the reptiles escaped."

Theo gaped at Hermione, sputtering in shock that she knew what he was going to say.

"Then, Mr. Nott, that means you played witness to some of the unexplainable magic Harry Potter experienced before coming to Hogwarts. He was talking to a snake and made the glass disappear. He's actually still a little traumatized by that."

Theo doubled over in laughter and checked his watch.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say, but we need to start heading back to the flat."

On their walk back, Theo pointed out some of his favorite places in this area of London, providing a story with each one. He casually wrapped his arm around Hermione, and she hugged his side. It was effortless with Theo. She didn't feel like she needed to impress him with interesting stories, or expensive clothes, or perfect-looking makeup. It was as if they'd known each other forever, and Hermione enjoyed that. Once the couple reached the flat, Hermione took a moment to look around. It was decorated simply, and Hermione assumed it wasn't used very often.

"You ready, Mione?"

She smiled and walked toward the fireplace as he raised his hand to throw the Floo powder. Hermione stopped him and wound her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. Theo responded by hugging her to him and kissing back in earnest. After a minute or so, Hermione stepped back, goofy grin in place. Theo flooed them back to Hogwarts and said goodbye outside her door. She sighed as she watched him walk away. She had no idea how she would get used to date hopping like this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wahoo! Look at me! Got a chapter out! I was at work for something close to 12 hours today. Tomorrow and Wednesday it will be even longer. Soooo not a happy camper right now! But since I love you all, I got some frustrations out in writing. Alright. I'm done now. xoxoxoxo :)**_  
_

* * *

When she entered her room, Hermione's eyes landed on Ginny, cross-legged on her bed and expectantly grinning across the room. Hermione stepped out of her room and looked for signs of her other best friends.

"Harry! Help! There's a red-headed harpy on my bed! Help me get rid of it! Please!"

Harry came out of his room laughing as Hermione ducked, and the pillow struck Harry instead. He entered Hermione's room and tackled Ginny, starting a tickling war until he had her pinned underneath him.

"Hurry, Hermione! What should we do with it?"

Hermione giggled and sat down on the bed with her two best friends as Harry let Ginny up. For Ginny's listening pleasure, she told them about her date with Theo and how she felt being with him. Ginny had pulled out a piece of parchment and was writing furiously when Hermione noticed.

"What-what are you writing?"

Ginny held up the parchment and Hermione read what was written.

_Hermione Granger's Pro & Con List:  
In order to help her make a decision when it gets too hard._

_Blaise Zabini  
Pro: Attractive, Romantic, Italian, Great dancer, GREAT kisser  
Con: What's his family history? TOO MYSTERIOUS_

_Theodore Nott  
Pro: Attractive, Fun, Interesting, Loves animals  
Con: Father in Azkaban, Doesn't play Quidditch (Ginny's opinion), TOO nice=pushover_

_Draco Malfoy  
Pro: Attractive, Reformed  
Con: Past behavior, Family, SEXUAL TENSION, Lowers Hermione's inhibitions with one look, Hermione can't stop kissing him for no reason, MOTIVES?_

"Ginny, Draco doesn't have bad motives! And, I'll have you know I didn't kiss him at the end of our date the other night. So there. I do have some self-control! No lowered inhibitions here. And I can't blame him for his family, that's not fair."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Actually, Ginny's onto something there. If you're looking to marry one of these guys, you need to know if you get along with their families. I know that Ginny and I will have a great marriage because of our love, but we'll be supported by her family because they love me as their own son. Are you going to feel supported by their families in the same way? That's going to be something you'll want to think about."

Hermione frowned and checked the time. Unfortunately, she didn't have any more time to debate the topic right then; she was going to be late to her date with Draco.

"Hey."

Draco was standing awkwardly by the door to the common room when the group vacated Hermione's room. She smiled and approached him.

"Ready? Where are we going?"

He shrugged and motioned for the door.

"I'll show you."

He led her through the castle, and with every step Hermione became more confused. Blaise and Theo had both taken her away from the castle, but it didn't seem like that was in Draco's plans. They walked down toward the Great Hall and turned before they reached it, going down a flight of stairs, straight toward the door of the kitchen. Draco motioned for her to stay there and he disappeared inside. This baffled Hermione. _What's he doing in the kitchen?_ He came back out a minute later, picnic basket in one hand and a checkered blanket over his arm. Hermione laughed, surprised and delighted.

"A picnic?!"

Draco smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the door. They didn't speak much on their way, but that could be because Hermione was at a loss for words. Draco walked straight for the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione balked for a second. She hoped he wasn't going to make her play Quidditch, but he laid the blanket on the soft grass and motioned for her to sit. She watched his every move as he sat next to her and took the contents out of the basket. It was the typical picnic lunch: sandwiches, fruit, and a few butterbeers.

"So how were your dates with Blaise and Theo?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"Don't ask, I'm not telling. They were fine. What made you decide to take me on a picnic?"

A smile graced his lips, filling Hermione with warmth. He seemed so carefree these days, so different from their past years in school. Before she found him repulsive, and now she found herself yearning for his company. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy would ever get along with the Golden Trio? But they were spending more and more time together as friends, and he was growing on her.

"I thought we'd do something low-key, since it's Sunday. And I'll admit, I need your help with something."

He reached inside the basket and pulled out two potions books and some spare quills and parchment. Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

"So this is a homework date? I never thought you'd need help with homework, especially potions."

He smirked again and handed her a sandwich. The two ate their meals, talking amiably about their potion homework. It turned out that Draco didn't really need help, but since he knew Hermione wasn't focusing on school, he thought he'd help her with her work. She discovered she really liked doing homework with Draco. It didn't feel like she was doing all the work as it had with Harry and Ron so many times, but they were actually having discussions about the work and their opinions. _I could get used to doing homework with him. _

After a while, Draco collected their books and placed them back in the basket, along with the leftover food. He lay down on the blanket and Hermione placed her head on his chest, taking in his features.

"Draco, I need to ask you a question. Would your parents freak out if they found out you were dating me? Be honest, please."

Draco blinked up at her, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"My mom wouldn't. She's actually been really great since the war ended. My father's in Azkaban for who knows how long, and my mom's better off without him. It's like they're not even together. But my mother can't forgive my father for the things he did. She went along with it in the beginning for me, but when she saw things get worse, it worried her. They grew apart, and then we were was pardoned after the war, since my mum saved Harry in the forest. But my father played such a big role in Voldemort's schemes that he couldn't be pardoned. Once I'm graduated, I'll have to rebuild the Malfoy name. But I think my father would just resent you because of what you represent to him. The years of mistakes he made, and the danger he put my mother and me in. Having you around would be a constant reminder of how royally he fucked himself over. Not that I'd mind that, I don't speak to him anymore."

Hermione thought about this answer, confusion and concern crossing her face. Draco sat up and Hermione's head slid into his lap. He stared off into the distance and played with her hair. Suddenly he looked down on her, his eyes bright.

"Hermione, can I teach you how to fly a broom?"

Her face paled as she tried to resist, but then she gave in, knowing Ginny would kill her if she said no to something on her date, especially flying. Draco summoned a broom and got on, instructing Hermione to sit in front of him. Her face etched with fear, she held tight to the broom. It comforted her when Draco's strong arms encircled her and she felt him sturdy chest against her back. He wrapped his hands over hers and whispered softly in her ears.

"I'll show you how to do it, and I won't let go until you feel comfortable, okay?"

She nodded, putting more weight back against his chest. For the next hour, Draco slowly helped Hermione feel comfortable sitting on a broom, pushing off the ground, speeding up and slowing down, turning, ascending and descending. She finally removed his hands from hers, ready to take control. Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his chest. Hermione started out painstakingly slow, but started feeling more confident as time went on. Eventually, her laughter could be heard echoing all around the pitch. Draco even got off her broom and onto one of his own to teach her how to play Quidditch. It turned out that she was a pretty good Seeker, and sometimes she could outrun Draco. He taught her how to chase the Snitch, and Hermione rejoiced when she caught it for the first time. When they returned to their picnic area, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling ear-to-ear.

"Draco, that was amazing! Harry's going to be sore when I challenge him to a duel!"

Draco laughed and sat back down, Hermione leaning back into his lap. The two sat like that, talking about Quidditch, until the sky began to darken. They cleaned up their picnic and headed back to the castle, hand in hand. Hermione smiled outside the castle doors and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. He grinned and leaned down for more, but Hermione turned her head.

"We need to take it slow on the physical contact, Draco. For some reason, I lose my senses with you. I want to get to know you and feel for you as a friend, as a person, before we get physical. Or else I'm afraid I'll just want to snog you all the time."

He raised an eyebrow and she blushed, but he laughed it off and walked her back to her common room. They lingered outside the door.

"I had a wonderful time Draco. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed being the one to teach you to fly, and to play Quidditch. I can't wait to practice with you again. Sleep well."

Hermione skipped to her room and grabbed her phone before flopping on her bed. She had a message.

_How'd your weekend of dates go? Do we hear wedding bells yet?_

Hermione laughed, and snapped a picture of her face, dopey grin and all. She sent it off with a message.

**My dates were all amazing, in totally different ways. I can see myself loving one of these guys, but I just don't know which! And you, sir? Any dates on your horizon?**

_I'm dating this really great girl actually. I'll have to wait a little bit to see how we fit together though. But so far, it's been like a dream to be with her. You look incredibly happy in your picture, by the way. Clearly your weekend was wonderful._

Hermione sighed, feeling overwhelmed by her conflicting emotions about the three men she was dating. How would she ever be able to choose at this rate? She couldn't see this ending well at all, but they'd all agreed to it. _What if you fall in love with all three and can't choose? Then you'll lose them all._ She shuddered at the thought, and was suddenly filled with overwhelming doubt. There was no way she would be able to pick just one if they're all this wonderful. She felt intense sadness from the idea, and summoned her pill bottle from the table, popping a few more in her mouth and laying down, intending to think about her men as she drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**You should all be so proud of me that I'm even still functioning. I'm going to go on a rant for a second, so bare with me. Or if you don't care, read on to the story. :) So I'm a teacher. And I live in a different town than I work in. It takes me like 45 minutes to get to work every day (GAG ME) and this week has been... PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCES. Now, I'm all about parents. And conferences wouldn't be so bad. Except we rotate our classes (I'm the 5th grade Language Arts teacher), so the 3 of us teachers had to sit down for EVERY conference. We have 75 kids in 5th grade. So basically, we've been going strong since Monday. I've been leaving school between 9-10 each day, going to bed 11-12, waking up at 4:30, leaving the house by 5:30 at the latest. It's FUCKING CRAZY. So needless to say, that's why I haven't been able to post. Plus I'm brain dead by the time I would even be able to turn on my computer... so NO. Nothing happens. This weekend I'll have time to write some more. But I had a few chapters that I was working through as far as re-reading and making sure I liked what happened (sorry if it sucks... I'll read it again tomorrow). So looooong story short, here's a chapter because I love you all so much. Thank you to my reviewers, I really sincerely appreciate everything you say. It makes me happy and feel good! Hopping off the soap box now.  
**

**xoxoxoxoxo - eedie  
**

* * *

_Hermione unlocked the door of the run-down apartment in Diagon Alley that she and Ron were renting. Ron had suggested it, in order to rekindle their relationship. They had been there for only a month, and Hermione was tired of it. They fought all the time, and when they did sleep together, it was out of spite and anger, not passion and love. Hermione knew that she had ruined her relationship with Ron, but he insisted on trying to fix it. She was aware of the girls he brought here when she wasn't home though. The scent of skanky perfume was evident in their bed, but Hermione didn't care anymore. She walked in the door and heard an annoying squeal. She turned her eyes away from the couch in disgust; it wasn't necessary to see Ron balls deep in Lavender Brown._

_"Hi, Lavender, wish I could say it was good to see you, but unfortunately this is a sight I won't be able to get out of my head."_

_Lavender and Ron scrambled to grab their clothes, Lavender yelling in her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice about Ron being a lying, cheating bastard. Ron just looked bored as he pushed her out the door. He turned on Hermione, lust evident in his eyes. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her on the couch, ripping her clothes off in the process. Hermione didn't attempt to enjoy it while Ron pounded into her, looking for the release Hermione barged in on earlier. After he grunted through his release, Hermione calmly put her clothes back on and walked into the kitchen. Ron followed shortly after, leaning against the door._

_"Sorry, Mione."_

_She snorted and shot a repulsed look at him._

_"No you're not. There's no use even trying. Ron, I'm moving back in with your parents. Keep the place if you want, but I can't do this anymore. You and I just can't pretend any longer. There's nothing but scorn and hurt between us. This relationship is toxic. Once we both come to terms with that and move on, we can go back to being friends, I think. But until then, I'm not staying here."_

_Ron pleaded with her to stay, saying things would be different. Hermione didn't listen, but calmly packed her things and apparated back to the Burrow. Ginny opened the door with a grim look, taking the bag from Hermione._

_"So it's done, then?"_

_Hermione nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

_"It's done."_

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly for Hermione. She still found it difficult to focus in school, and her addiction was raging out of control, averaging 10 pills a day. She had to refill the bottle a few times to keep up with how often she felt she needed them. It didn't even faze her that she felt numb constantly, she actually relished the feeling. Her dreams about the past were coming nightly, and she felt herself reliving the horrific lifestyle she threw herself into the summer before. It was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid the concerned looks she received from Harry, Ginny and Ron on a daily basis, but she ignored them as best she could. She was getting less and less sleep each night, so dark circles appeared under her eyes. She had stopped eating regularly, and her already slim frame began to verge on the side of bony.

Sticking to her contract, she had a date with each of the men during the weeks. The first week, Blaise took her on a study date in the library, helping Hermione get through her homework. She learned more about Blaise's childhood, and was surprised to hear about his mother's seven husbands who all died in suspicious circumstances. Blaise was embarrassed of his mother, and it concerned Hermione. Theo took Hermione on a walk through the Forbidden Forest, even though he seemed nervous in the environment. He told Hermione about the other witch he was planning on asking out, a younger girl named Lucie Walker from Ravenclaw. Hermione made a mental note to ask Ginny about her later on. Draco took her stargazing, a date that Hermione thoroughly enjoyed. She was surprised to find out Draco was very knowledgeable about stars and constellations, which intrigued her. The strange arrangement made by the four individuals began to feel comfortable, and Hermione was finding it difficult to tell who she was interested in more. She was pushing Blaise and Draco to date other women, as Theo had followed the contract but they hadn't. They conceded and Blaise began dating Lacey Cabrera, who was a friend of Ginny's. Draco met Darcie Cooper when she ambushed him in the Great Hall one morning. She was a younger Hufflepuff, and Hermione disliked her most of all.

Ginny barged into Hermione's room one Friday night, dressed in her Quidditch gear. She grumbled when she noticed Hermione curled up on her bed, facing the wall.

"Hermione, I'm tired of this. You're always acting strangely, you never leave your room on the weekends. All you do is sit on your bed and talk to that stranger through your phone. Really, I'm starting to think you're demented, and I'm not the only one. Now get your ass off that bed this instant. You're coming to the match to cheer on your best friends and your boyfriends. You're going to sit in the stands with Theo, Pansy and her date Jude Lowsley, and Daphne and Neville. Get dressed, and start acting like yourself again."

Ginny stormed out of the room and Hermione turned her eyes toward the door. _She's right, you know. Everyone is noticing._ Hermione blinked, but she felt nothing. She was numb. She walked to her closet and pulled out a maroon hoodie and jeans. As soon as she had changed, there was a soft knock on her door and Theo pushed it open. A sad smile plagued his lips and he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Mione. I know we're supposed to go to the match together, but can we talk for a second?"

Hermione nodded and the two sat on the side of her bed, Theo clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to let you know that I, uh, I invited Lucie to be my date tonight. You know, since we had our homework date the other night, and uh, we're not supposed to have more than one a week. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Ginny ambushed me…"

Hermione placed her hand on Theo's arm, silencing him.

"It's okay, Theo. I want you to go with her! Sure, it will be awkward, but don't worry. I'll find someone else to go with so you don't feel bad, okay?"

Theo nodded and kissed Hermione's forehead before leaving the room. She sighed and approached her desk, grabbing that familiar bottle and popping a few pills. There was no way she would get through this event without a little kick. She summoned a thermos and filled it full of firewhiskey, hoping to disguise her plan. As she exited the room, she ran into Padma and Parvati Patil on their way to the match, so she tagged along with them.

When they reached the pitch, Daphne and Pansy motioned them over, but Padma and Parvati chose to sit behind the group. Hermione talked amiably with her friends and took a sip from her thermos as she saw Theo and Lucie approaching. Lucie was a petite girl with short black hair and piercing green eyes. In Hermione's opinion she was wearing far too much makeup and trying too hard, but perhaps Theo had informed her Hermione would be there, and she felt inferior to the celebrity. Hermione snorted at the thought and took another drink, letting the warmth envelop her body.

Theo greeted the group and introduced Lucie to everyone, but he couldn't look Hermione in the eyes as he introduced them. Lucie squeaked a shy hello and sat on the opposite side of Theo, who had chosen to sit next to Hermione. She felt the situation too awkward for her liking, so she stood up and moved to sit next to Neville, who gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

As the match began, Hermione paid more attention than she had before, since Draco had taught her how to play. She cheered for both teams, but only when her friends or Draco and Blaise did something spectacular. As the game wore on, Hermione's thermos emptied, and her inhibitions were leaving her. Her voice became louder and her friends were suspicious. Daphne leaned over Neville and grabbed Hermione's hand firmly.

"Mi, I don't mean this rudely, but shut the _fuck_ up. You're making everyone uncomfortable, especially Theo and Lucie."

Hermione glanced over her friend's shoulder and caught sight of Lucie and Theo, fully engrossed in each other's mouths. Hermione let out a barking laugh and rolled her eyes at Daphne before leaning closer.

"They look perfectly comfortable to me, _Daph_. If you'll excuse me, I can't sit here any longer."

Hermione stood up, unsteady on her feet. She marched out of the stands and back toward the castle, stumbling along the way. She pulled out her phone, hardly able to read anything on the screen. She typed out a message to her mysterious friend.

**Me3t me in the cmron roon in 10**

She smiled, satisfied with her response, although she didn't notice the spelling mistakes. She practically ran back to her room to prepare to meet her friend. She felt on edge, possibly from seeing Theo kiss Lucie the way he did. _Like you didn't even exist. How could he do that?_ She grabbed the bottle off the table, squinting as she poured it into her hand and tossing them down her throat. Did she take three? She couldn't tell. Hermione flounced out of her room toward the door as her head started spinning. She barely opened the door when she collapsed. The last thing she remembered was a dark figure running toward her as her vision went black.

**PS- if you wanna see how I envision the people or different outfits that are worn, visit this webbie.**

** photobucket TheMarriageLaw (NO SPACES, DUH)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

__**And I'm back :) The hellish week is behind me finally! I've been sleeping a ton this weekend. And now my brain is functioning again, so here's a new chapter! It's sad, but I like this chapter. It's necessary :) Let me know what you think! **

**-eedie  
**

* * *

_Hermione was at the Burrow as the sun began setting in the distance. A huge tent was looming behind the house; there was a wedding going on. Hermione frowned, wondering who was getting married and why she didn't know about it. She followed the rose petal-covered path toward the tent when she heard soft music playing. She could make out a large group of people gathered under the tent in rows of chairs, all facing the couple standing at the front. Hermione reached the entrance to the tent, and froze when she saw Harry and Ginny facing each other at the front of the tent. How come they hadn't told her they were getting married?! She scanned the rest of the tent and saw Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Theo standing with Harry. On Ginny's side stood Pansy and Daphne, but there was a large gap in between Daphne and Ginny. Hermione started to walk forward, confusion filling her whole body. What was going on?_

_Harry and Ginny turned to face the crowd, their faces riddled with sadness. Hermione was halfway down the aisle at this point, and stopped when she thought they saw her. Instead, Harry continued with the speech he had prepared for this moment._

_"Thank you all for coming to witness our wedding. We could not be happier to be surrounded by you wonderful people who have stood by and supported us through everything. We just wanted to take a moment and express our sadness that our best friend Hermione couldn't be with us today. Ginny has requested her bridesmaids leave a spot open for where she would have stood if she could have been here today. We miss her immensely, but we know she's watching over us as we say our vows."_

_Hermione snorted and stormed toward the front of the tent._

_"Harry, you ignorant ponce, I'm right here! I didn't miss your wedding, you just forgot to invite me! Ginny, seriously, I can't believe you would do that to me, I mean of all people…"_

_Hermione trailed off when no one looked her way, as if they were ignoring her. She huffed in frustration and walked over to where the men were standing, all eyes trained on Ginny and Harry._

_"Ha ha guys, very funny. Let's all ignore Hermione like she's not here. Verrrry mature. Really Ron?! Draco? Blaise? Theo, even you?!"_

_Still, no one responded, and Hermione felt fear wrap around her shoulders. Could they really not see her? Was it really like she wasn't there? That couldn't be. Hermione turned and sprinted back toward the house. She ran toward the meadow off to the side of the house, panting when she reached it. Her stomach dropped when she noticed two tombstones in the meadow. She approached the first one and tears rolled down her cheek. She was standing next to Fred Weasley's grave. A lump rose in her throat as she approached the second tombstone. A sob emitted from her as she stood in front of it, staring in disbelief._

**_Hermione Granger  
May the demons that plagued you in life leave you in death. You are forever missed._**

_She crashed to her knees in front of the grave. She was dead? How come she didn't know? How did this happen? She sobbed at the grave for hours. The sun had set when she heard footsteps approaching the meadow. She scrambled up from her grave and stood to the side, watching as Harry and Ginny, Ron and Daphne, Pansy and Neville, Theo and Lucie, Blaise and Lacey, and Draco and Darcie all huddled around her grave. Ginny sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes as Harry hugged her to his chest._

_"Hermione, I'm so mad at you. How could you not be at our wedding? After everything, you'd miss this?"_

_Harry held Ginny as her sobs took over. "Mione, I really hope you're in a better place now. You deserve all the happiness in the world for all you've done. We miss you."_

_Ron cleared his throat and stepped forward._

_"I'm sorry, Hermione, if what happened between us led you here. You're my best friend. I never wanted this for you. I hate myself for what you did."_

_The rest of her friends all murmured their love for her before walking back to the party. Blaise, Draco, and Theo hung back, standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the grave. Theo smiled sadly at his friends._

_"I think I could have been very happy with you, Hermione."_

_Blaise cleared his throat._

_"I would've taken care of you, Hermione."_

_Draco wiped his red eyes._

_"I think I loved you, Hermione."_

_The three walked away as Hermione sobbed again as everything began to disappear._

* * *

"Poppy, hurry! She hasn't much time left!"

"HERMIONE! You're not doing this again, you hear me? Wake the fuck up!"

"Ms. Weasley, I need you to leave! You can't be here right now! Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you as well!"

"Headmistress, we're not leaving until we know. I was there with her the last time. I'm not leaving her side this time."

Hermione's world was a haze, in and out of focus. It felt like she was watching the scene unfold from up above. She was lying unconscious and pale on a table, McGonagall and Pomfrey running wildly around the table, trying potions, spells, anything they could think of. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were huddled in the corner, tears streaming down their faces. _Not again. I can't do this to them again!_ Suddenly, everything was black again.

* * *

It seemed like years had past when she finally had the strength to open her eyes. Everything was dark and she had a difficult time focusing on anything. Remembering the last time she lay in a bed like this, she was fearful to move. Instead, she made the smallest of noises, listening to it echoing through the empty Hospital Ward.

"Hermione?!"

Harry came sprinting across the room, skidding to a stop by her bed. He grabbed her hands and tears fell down his cheeks. She began sobbing as well, words tumbling out before she could stop them.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did it again. I never meant to, I don't even know what happened. Harry, I'm not okay. I can't do this! I should've just died. Why didn't I die? I'm worthless."

Harry crawled onto Hermione's bed, cradling her as she sobbed.

"The world's just not ready to let you go, Hermione. I'm not ready to let you go. No one is. Try to sleep. When you're calm we can talk. I'll be here when you wake up."

Hermione sniffed and shook her head.

"No, I want to talk now. What happened? How long have I been here?"

Harry sat up, a reserved look in his eyes.

"You overdosed on Muggle pain medication, Hermione. You've been in a coma for a month. We thought you weren't going to make it…"

Her eyes widened.

"I've been here a month? It's October? Oh shit. What have I missed?"

Harry gave her a sad smile as if he didn't want to tell her something.

"Hermione, I don't want to overwhelm you right now. Can I please go find Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, Ron and Ginny? They'll want to know you're awake."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, exhaustion filling her body again.


	26. Chapter 26

**I think I've recovered from this crazy week! I've done all my laundry (and put it all away-that's a BIG feat for me), caught up on a few shows, went grocery shopping, and got LOTS of sleep. Currently I'm sitting here, eating Swedish Fish (damn my roomie James for buying Halloween candy already) and I'm ready to write some more! Wahoo! I'm currently deciding which direction I want this story to go. So please, if you have any suggestions, toss them my way! 3**

**-eedie  
**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open again at the commotion surrounding her bed. Madam Pomfrey was running her wand down the length of her body, muttering something. McGonagall was watching Pomfrey closely, listening to what she said. Ron, Ginny and Harry were standing at the side of Hermione's bed, tears filling their eyes when she focused on their faces with a weak smile.

"Miss Granger, you're vitals are looking up. Unfortunately, since this isn't the first time I've seen this in your system, you are officially on suicide watch. You tried to kill yourself, intentional or not. You have much schoolwork to catch up on, but I can't allow you to leave until I'm sure you're stable enough to go."

Hermione nodded sadly at Madam Pomfrey, agreeing with her decision. McGonagall stepped forward, a grim look gripping her face.

"Hermione, you have given us quite a scare, and one that I have not experienced before at Hogwarts. I am requiring you to start counseling starting tomorrow. You will be staying here until Madam Pomfrey releases you. Your friends have agreed to help you stay up with your lessons and schoolwork, and you will have meals served here. For now, I'm not allowing you visitors aside from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Are we clear?"

She nodded, glad to have her friends around. She felt selfish and stupid for her actions though, and she was sorry they had to teach her what they were learning in class. At least it wasn't many classes. She frowned and looked at the Headmistress.

"Who will I be doing counseling with, Headmistress?"

"Well, Miss Granger, this is an unusual experience for us, so we have set up a small room in Madam Pomfrey's office that will be your counseling room. You will be counseling with many people, but when you are ready to find out you may enter. You are free to go in there any time during the day that you need to, and someone will always be there to assist you. I must leave now, but I am anxious to hear of your recovery, Hermione."

McGonagall and Pomfrey left, discussing her vitals on their way out. Her three best friends crowded her bed, and Hermione slowly sat up, feeling weak. Ginny perched on the end of her bed, tears threatening to spill over again.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I think I pushed you to this point, and I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry with me. I was frustrated with you that night, I had no idea things were so bad."

Hermione stopped Ginny with a hand on her knee and told her friends the story from the beginning. She explained the pills, what they did and where she got them. How often she took them, how reckless they were. She told them about the drinking, about seeing Theo and Lucie and losing it. She didn't know how many pills she took after that. She almost puked when Ron told her she had taken ten, all at once. After she told her friends what had happened, she pressed them for details about the past month. Ginny spoke up first.

"We haven't done much really. We've been spending so much of our time in here that everything else seemed unimportant. At first, everyone was coming in here. Madam Pomfrey decided it would be overwhelming if you woke up and half the school was standing in here, so she banned everyone but us from visiting. So we started having dinner with the others again, but it was different without you. Everyone was sullen all the time, and we couldn't talk about anything without the conversation coming back to you. They all really miss you. Hopefully McGonagall will let them come in and see you at least, though I'm not sure you'll want to…"

Hermione closed her eyes.

"What about the boys? They probably want nothing to do with me anymore. I don't blame them. How can I even think about the fucking marriage law right now? I want nothing to do with it. They deserve better than me. If you can, I need to speak with them. It's essential."

Her friends nodded, then fell into a light conversation about what she missed the past month, and what was ahead. Ron had developed feelings for Daphne, but he couldn't do anything about it due to their blood status. Harry was in a fight with the Ministry because Ginny is a pure-blood and he's not Muggle-born. Hermione was outraged. She told her friends she would help in any way she could, although at the moment that wasn't much. After a while, Hermione felt tired, and asked her friends to leave her for the night. Harry was reluctant to leave her side, but she said she needed some time to herself to think. He conceded, and after long hugs with her three best friends, they left the Ward.

When she heard the door lock behind them, Hermione carefully got out of bed. Her legs were wobbly from disuse for the past month. She was still baffled that it had been that long. As she stood there in the darkness of the Ward, she made a silent vow to herself. There would be no repeats of this problem. She would kick her addiction, and she would heal her heart, if not for herself then for her selfless friends. The dream she had while unconscious was still resonating in her head. They didn't deserve to bury their best friend. That wasn't fair to them, so Hermione vowed it would not happen.

With more strength in her legs, she padded toward the office at the back of the vast room. Unsure of what she would find inside, she pushed the door open. The room had been transformed. It was blank, aside from an armchair that faced a wall filled with a variety of empty picture frames. She frowned, unsure of what was expected. She sat in the armchair delicately, staring at the frames on the wall, but nothing happened. She cleared her throat, and saw movement in the middle frame. To her surprise, Dumbledore's smiling face appeared. Hermione gasped, blinking up at her former Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore? You're my counselor?"

His eyes crinkled as he smiled down on Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger, _we_ are your counselors. You see, when Minerva came to me explaining your situation, I felt it necessary for you to discuss your problems with others. But as people can be difficult to talk to, why not pictures? We are wonderful sources of insight, as we have all lived for some time or another. Whenever you need to talk, we will be here. If it is overwhelming, you may request a few of us, or just one, if you feel necessary."

As Hermione watched, the other frames began to fill with familiar faces. Tears filled her eyes as she was greeted by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Fred, Lily and James Potter, Cedric Diggory, and to her utmost surprise, Professor Snape. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she regarded all of them.

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

Remus Lupin cleared his throat and gave a small wave to Hermione.

"Anything, my dear girl. We can talk about your addiction, your history, the war, your friends, your family, or even what you had for lunch. You will find talking to us to be easier than others, I'm sure. Would you like to talk about something right now?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking about all that had happened. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I would like to talk. But can I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter alone, please?"

Her best friend's parents beamed down on her as the others retreated from their frames, leaving them in privacy. Hermione found a blanket next to the chair and wrapped it around herself before looking up at Harry's parents. She smiled shyly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I don't know that you know me. But Harry has been my best friend since we were eleven. I met him for the first time on the train. Even back then I knew he would be special. I just never knew how special he would be to me. You should be so proud of your son. He has done so much for those around him, and his generosity is unending. I just think you should know."

Harry's mom smiled down at Hermione with those all-too-familiar green eyes.

"Hermione, dear, we know who you are. And please, call us Lily and James. We are so proud of our son for all he has accomplished. But we are also proud of our son for the friends he has made. You are a steadfast friend to our son, and we will be forever grateful for you. You saved his life on many occasions."

Hermione smiled and thought back over the past 8 years of their friendship.

"Harry and I have been through so much together. I would never trade his friendship for anything. I had a dream when I was unconscious and I can't stop thinking about what I saw. It was Harry and Ginny's wedding. They were so happy. But even on his special day, he took a moment to address everyone on my behalf. Even though I know it wasn't real, it really shows me what kind of person he is. And I love him, as much as I would love a twin brother if I had one."

Hermione sat and talked with Harry's parents for another hour before succumbing to her exhaustion. She bid the pictures goodnight and walked back to her bed. She shivered as she looked around the cold, lonely room, but when her eyes glanced over the small room at the back, she smiled slightly. It calmed her down enough to crawl into bed and fall into a long, dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You are always so positive, I am grateful for all of you! Anyway, Chapter 26 was my favorite I think :) But onward! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Hermione awoke early in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise, and she wished she could go outside to enjoy it, but pulled a chair over to the window and watched from there. To her surprise, Harry entered the Ward at that time. He pulled a chair over to join her, giving her a supportive smile. She smiled back and began telling him about her counseling session from the night before. Harry was shocked by what she told him, but his smile grew as Hermione continued. He gave her a hug and then handed her a book and a pack of Muggle-pencils, and Hermione looked at him quizzically. He laughed at her expression.

"It's a sketchbook, Hermione. It's something I remember from being a child. Drawing pictures or writing things down helped to ease my mind when things were terrible at the Dursley's. I don't know if it's something you want to do, but I thought you could at least try. It might help you, you know, feel better. Just so you know, the castle is abuzz with the news that you've awoken. The guys almost broke down the common room door coming in to talk to us about you. They're very concerned, and they're going to ask McGonagall to come see you today."

Hermione clutched the sketchbook to her chest and stared out the window again.

"Harry, I'm afraid. I go through spurts. I'll feel good for a while, but then I'll spiral out of control. How do I know that's not going to happen again?"

Harry shrugged and held her hand in his.

"That's why you need to stay in here, Hermione. I know it's scary for you. It's scary for all of us, the thought of losing you. But you just need to try. Keep talking to everyone in the office. Stay in there all day if you have to. Do whatever it takes to get better, and we'll go from there. Just so you know, you're going to be alone until lunch. We'll come back then, well Ron and I will, and then we will stay and teach you what you've missed in class, even though I'm sure you already know it all. Ginny's going to join us when her classes are over for the day."

They laughed together and Hermione hugged her best friend tightly.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm going to stay here until I'm better. I'm going to stay for you. I won't make you go through this again. This time is different."

She brushed away a tear as it fell, and ushered Harry out the door. He turned back before shutting the door behind him, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hermione, I forgot. Someone left this package for me to give to you, but I'm not sure what it is. Do you want me to open it?"

Hermione snorted and grabbed a small package, hastily wrapped in the Daily Prophet. When she opened it, she was surprised to see her iPhone sitting in the middle. Her jaw dropped and she stared up at Harry.

"Where did you get this? Do you know who gave it to you? Why do you have it?!"

Harry put his hands up in surrender, backing out the door again.

"I don't know, Hermione. I found it on my bed couple weeks back. I didn't even know what was in it. I gotta go, Mi, I'll see you later."

The door clicking shut didn't even register with Hermione as she sunk into an armchair, looking down at her phone. _Who knows what you'll find on there._ She clicked it on, and was happy to see there was only one text message in the entire time she'd been in a coma. And ironically, that text had been from a few days earlier.

_You gave us quite the scare, Princess. So glad to hear you're doing well. Anything an old friend can do for you?_

Hermione frowned at the cryptic message on her phone. Who is scared? Who did they hear about her from? Old friend? None of it made sense at all. She typed back a reply.

**Hello… yes I'm doing well. I'm not leaving this room for a long time though. I don't want to. It does get lonely though.**

She sighed, dropping the phone down onto her bed as she picked up her sketchbook. _This isn't getting any easier. _Hermione traipsed back to the office and opened the door.

"How are you today, Hermione? What do you need?"

She sat in the armchair, tossing her legs over one of the arms. She wrapped herself up in the blanket again and opened her sketchbook to the first page. It felt awkward to hold a pencil again, since she hadn't in quite a while, but it was a familiar feeling that she relished.

"Good morning, Remus. I'm doing alright today. I actually have something I want to talk to everyone about. I think I could use as many opinions as I can get."

As soon as everyone appeared in their frames, Hermione took a deep breath and focused on the paper in front of her, letting her hand idly begin to draw, unsure of what she was drawing at first.

"The Ministry put a marriage law into effect for everyone 17 and older. There are all these stipulations, and I just want everyone's opinion on it. It worries me. I think they're pushing us into something too soon. We have a little under a year now, but still, so many of us are still in school. We don't know where our lives are headed, why would we be ready to be married? And they are forcing pure-bloods to marry Muggle-borns. They aren't even allowing couples who were together before this law to marry if they don't follow the rules. They are trying to tell Harry and Ginny they can't marry because the Weasley's are a pure-blood family! I don't know if I can do anything, or if it's even worth it to try. But how can I focus on trying to find a husband right now? I'm sick. I need to focus on my health before trying to fall in love within a deadline. What are your thoughts?"

The conversation flowed smoothly between Hermione and the pictures. Cedric and Fred were outraged, since this law would have affected them had they survived. Most everyone was angry that Harry and Ginny couldn't marry, and they encouraged Hermione to fight it. Hermione sat and listened to the pictures carry on a conversation about the topic, adding in her thoughts here and there. Mostly though, she listened to their opinions and drew in her sketchbook. Hours had passed when she heard a light knock on the door. She thanked everyone for their input, saying she was going to address the problem with the Ministry. She took her sketchbook and went to the door, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

The Golden Trio sat and ate lunch quietly, unsure of what to talk about. Harry glanced at the book lying on Hermione's bed, and he picked it up, studying the picture she had drawn. It was a picture of Harry and Ron from Hermione's perspective on the train the first day they met. Harry and Ron stared at the picture for a long while, smiles on their faces.

"Hermione, this is amazing! I didn't know you could draw when I gave you that book this morning."

Hermione laughed and shrugged, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"I didn't know either. I was talking to everyone about the marriage law and this is what happened in the process. I wasn't even thinking about it really, my hands did all the work. But I felt better after I did it. Thank you Harry."

She grabbed the book back and ripped the page out, fixing it to the wall next to her bed as a reminder of those who love her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent pouring over their Charms textbooks, Harry and Ron trying their best to teach her what she missed. Eventually, she had to tell them she would read the book herself, and they decided to work on their homework instead. Hermione felt happy for the first time to be doing homework with Ron and Harry again. It reminded her of better times before the war, and the thought comforted her. They had just finished up an essay when there was a knock at the door. All three turned toward the door to see Draco, Theo, and Blaise step hesitantly inside. Hermione suddenly felt very shy, and Harry and Ron chose to step outside and let them talk.

Each one gave her a hug, and she was genuinely glad to see each of them. They sat and asked how she was feeling, if she needed anything, if they could come visit her regularly. She stopped them, insisting they let her speak first.

"I have enjoyed being with each of you so much. But because I've been in a coma for a month, I understand if you've moved on with someone else. Also, because I really need to focus on my recovery right now, I'm getting rid of our contract. As sad as it makes me to say this, I can't date you anymore. I need to get better before I can be with anyone. I've done some terrible things, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that with any of you. I sincerely hope you all find someone to love you as I know I could have. But for right now, I can't be that person. I don't want you to feel bad, and I would love to have you still come and visit, if McGonagall lets you. We're still friends, and I don't want to lose you."

Each of them chose not to argue, but they respected her request. As they turned to leave, Blaise asked to stay behind to talk to Hermione about something. She conceded, and he sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with something he had picked up off her bed. He turned to her and handed her an iPhone. Wait, _her_ iPhone. She looked at him incredulously.

"Why are you fiddling with that? How do you know what it is?"

He blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Because you texted me to meet you. It was in your hand when you collapsed and I found you."

Hermione stared at him in shock, unblinking. It had been Blaise all along. Her mystery man was someone she had actually been dating. She opened her mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have just told you right away. But I wanted to get to know you. I thought being your anonymous friend would help me do that. Instead it just made things complicated. But I promise you, I won't make things complicated anymore. I'll be nothing but honest from now on."

She was still in shock, silent. She stared at her hands in her lap. Blaise hung his head and stood up to walk away when he heard Hermione's faint whisper.

"You found me?"

Instantly, she was embracing him, crying against his shirt. His arms encircled her in a comforting embrace. He kissed the top of her head and said goodbye and Harry and Ron came back in. As they sat back down, she told them what happened. She lay on her bed and cried silently over the loss she felt. She could have been happy with one of them, but she needed to give them their best chance as she gave herself her best chance. A small part of her hoped they would wait for her, but she knew she couldn't ask that of them. Harry and Ron sat next to her as she cried, and when Ginny arrived she climbed in Hermione's bed and held her. They stayed this way until Hermione cried herself to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**I changed some continuity errors in the last chapter... mainly the returning of her cell phone? I think I must've been asleep while writing that... where was my brain? haha. YES, Blaise is her Mystery Phone Buddy. :) I'm a sucker for Blaise. But to be honest, I thought I knew who she would end up with at the end, but now I'm not even sure! Stay tuned, I guess :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews! You are all so sweet and caring to take the time :) I love this chapter, because I LOVE HALLOWEEN! And since it's that time of year... it's in the story. :) Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxo  
**

* * *

The next two weeks passed very slowly for Hermione. She sketched many things, and even wrote a draft of what she wanted to say to the Ministry about the marriage law. She needed to work on it more, so she had not showed anyone else yet. She spent her mornings, some afternoons, and almost every night when she couldn't sleep sitting in the office talking with the portraits. It had started out awkward, only talking about little things. Until one night when Draco came to see her. He was wrought with distress, and he told her about the night she obliviated from her memory. From that night on, Hermione talk about what was really plaguing her with the portraits. One night, she asked to speak with Professor Snape alone. The shock was evident on his face, but he agreed nonetheless. She sat in her usual spot with her sketchbook across her knee.

"Professor, you were there. You were helping us all along. You kept us safe."

She paused and he nodded, encouraging her forward.

"Are we sure he's really gone this time? Every day I wake up and I wonder if this'll be the day that I'm off to fight something again. I'm 18 years old and I can't even sleep one night without having night terrors about wars and snakes and curses and death. How will I ever make that go away? How will I know I'm safe? What if something new comes and they ask me to fight again? I can't, Professor."

She sat in that chair with Severus Snape's portrait for three hours. Harry and Ron had come to visit, but she didn't come out. Blaise stopped by and peaked through the window, she waved him away. When she finally did emerge, there was lightness in her chest and strength in her heart. She didn't _have_ to fight a war if another one happened. Snape said he knew she would, because that's her personality. But he convinced her to work hard in school, because everything she's learning this year will strengthen her. He assured her that Voldemort was gone and that she was safe from him. The last thing he said would stick with Hermione forever, and it was fueling her recovery right now.

"Hermione Granger, all my life I've known this of you. You will be the brightest witch to ever live. You will change lives. You will lead the people in ways no one can. I saw this strength in you the first day I saw you. I knew you were a force to be reckoned with, and every year you have proved me right. So prove me right again. Turn your life around, and you will do great things."

McGonagall came to visit her at the end of the first two weeks. They visited amiably for a while and then the Headmistress expressed her happiness for how well Hermione seemed to be doing. She glanced around at the sketches littering the walls; there were pictures of everything in Hermione's mind. Each of her friends appeared on the wall, her parents, the Weasleys, even those in the portraits she talked to each night. McGonagall smiled warmly at them and focused back on Hermione.

"Miss Granger, this weekend is Halloween. The students are being allowed to hold a haunted house and a Halloween Masquerade Ball Saturday night, which is tomorrow. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have expressed their desire that you be allowed to join the festivities, and as impressed as I am with your progress, I am agreeing. I will, however, be casting a spell that will halt you from engaging in any alcohol or drug use while outside this room, am I clear?"

Hermione nodded, a brilliant smile spreading across her cheeks. She hugged her Headmistress tightly, who hugged her just as tightly back before leaving the room. Ginny, Daphne, and Pansy burst in the room, squealing with joy and chattering about Halloween costumes and Ball gowns. Hermione began sketching as her friends were debating their picks for Hermione and describing their own costumes. They began gushing about their dates; Daphne and Ron had started seeing each other, defying the law. Pansy had been on a few dates with Justin Finch-Fletchley and learned they had many things in common. They looked up at Hermione, who was deep in thought about her sketch. She held it up to them. It was a sketch of a costume and a ball gown. The girls began oohing and aahing over Hermione's idea, and they set to work on magically making it come to life. Once they saw Hermione's costume, they decided to all change their costumes to fit with hers.

Hermione had created a costume based off the Queen of Hearts from _Alice in Wonderland._ Her skirt was long and full, except for a small portion right in the front. Her costume was the right amount of sexy and risqué as it was fun and flirty. Daphne chose to be Alice, and her short pinafore barely covered the essential body parts. She flounced about as a little girl would, and everyone laughed at how perfect it was for her. Ginny chose the Mad Hatter, and her dress was just as short as Daphne's, but she wore a sexy burgundy coat over top the dress and a giant top hat. Pansy chose the Cheshire Cat, and her outfit was perhaps the most ridiculous. She wore a skintight pink striped tube dress and stockings, and completed the look with a tail and ears. The girls were so excited about their costumes that they had Hermione take pictures of all of them with her iPhone. They posed different ways every time, as Hermione levitated the phone and snapped pictures magically.

The group decided they would prepare for the haunted house together in the Ward the next evening, so they set about making Hermione a ball gown. When they had finished, Hermione spun in a circle, gleefully watching her skirt move with her. The dress was a gothic inspired Victorian ball gown, with black layers peaking underneath the burgundy layers at the top. She paired it with a silver and black lace mask that fit snugly against her face. Once she was sure her dress was perfect, Hermione stored it in the same place as the costumes. Sadness filled her heart as she heard her friends talking about their excitement for their dates. She would go to the haunted house and to the ball, but she did not have a date. She begged her friends not to tell anyone that she would be joining them tomorrow night and bid them goodnight.

Letting out a much needed sigh, Hermione flipped through the pictures on her phone. A soft smile played at her petite lips, and she giggled at how ridiculous some of their poses had been. She selected her favorite picture, one where they were all hugging and smiling, and typed a message to accompany it, a feeling of anxiety settling over her. _This is a terrible idea._

**Hi. I know I'm probably breaking my own rules, and it's slightly awkward and a little embarrassing knowing you're Blaise, but I can't help myself. I miss this contact. I just saw all the girls, we planned our Halloween costumes and gowns. McGonagall's allowing me out of the Ward, great huh? I know you may not care, and I'm being totally unfair by bombarding you this way. But the truth is, BLAISE, I miss you. I know I've royally fucked up. And I'm so sorry.**

**PS- Don't we look happy?  
**

**PPS- Don't tell anyone. About the costumes, or about me.  
**

Pocketing the phone, she entered the office and requested Fred's presence. When he appeared with a quizzical look, she giggled.

"Fred, I don't need to talk about anything really, I just need to laugh. And I know you're the man for the job."

She sat and listened to his stories of the shenanigans he got into back at Hogwarts, picking only the funniest ones to share. Hermione laughed and sketched, adding in her own stories of Hogwarts, even if they weren't as outlandish as Fred's stories. She told him about the Halloween festivities, described her outfits, and mused about her lack of a date. Fred was kind and encouraged her to go either way.

"Hermione, you're one hell of a witch. Sure, you've got some tough things going on, but that doesn't take away from the facts: you're a knockout, you're intelligent, you're kind, and you're fun. Even if these guys are going with their other girlfriends, I'll bet you a galleon they'll be after you in no time. You just need to decide if you're ready to jump back into this, or if you need more time. My suggestion is to finish your letter to the Ministry before you make that decision."

Hermione crawled into her bed after speaking to a few more of her "counselors." Each day, she saw a little more light shining through her endless tunnel of darkness. She was beginning to heal, and she wanted to prove that to her friends, to Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, and to herself. A smile grew across her lips as she felt the comforting vibration of her iPhone, and she hastily read the response.

_Hermione. Don't worry about breaking rules. I've typed probably 30 messages and never sent them, because I didn't think you wanted to hear from me. I'm so sorry I lied. I'm so glad you'll be with us tomorrow. Things just haven't been the same without you. Honest. Truth is, I miss you too. But I'm always going to be here for you. And when you're ready, just say the word. Nothing's set in stone._

_PS- Happy, and BREATHTAKING. It will be hard to keep my eyes (and hands) off you tomorrow night. Always the gentleman, though.  
_

_PPS- My lips are sealed. Always.  
_

Hermione smiled brightly. He didn't hate her! He wasn't mad! And, if she understood him correctly, he wanted to see her again? To _date_ her again? She typed a response back before drifting off to sleep.

**I'm so happy to hear that. After tomorrow, I may be allowed time out of the Ward. We will see I guess. I'm ITCHING to say the word now, but that's unfair. I'm not well yet.**

**PS- I'm not breathtaking. Average, Addict, Sickly. NOT breathtaking.  
**

****Her breathing evened out, and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**My roommate and I can get pretty crafty, and we chose to make tutu's part of our Halloween costumes this year. She's being the Queen of Hearts. There's my inspiration :) My costume had to be a little less risque than hers, since I'm not going out like we usually do for Halloween (boo, middle of the week holidays!) but since there's a Halloween party and LOTS of activities that day, I got to make an acceptable tutu for school. WAHOO! I'm being Captain America. Or as my roomie James says, Captain America's girlfriend, because Captain America would never wear a puffy red-white-and-blue tutu. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I think I'm feeling feisty. :) You be the judge I guess. If you wanna see outfits (and check out what I envision everyone looking like, now that the GIRLFRIENDS are up) take a loooooook :) photobucket TheMarriageLaw**

**Just get rid of the spaces. Thank you for your continued support :) You mean so much to me!  
**

**Toodles!  
**

* * *

"Hermione, come on! I need to do your hair and makeup!"

Daphne was stamping her mary jane platforms in agitation as Hermione twirled in front of the mirror. She conceded and sat on a chair in front of Daphne to be transformed into the Queen of Hearts. It only took Daphne and her skilled wand a few minutes to complete Hermione's look. She forced her into thigh high stiletto point boots, and then she pushed her to the mirror to admire her handiwork. Hermione was shocked by the sight in front of her. She barely looked like herself! Her hair looked lustrous, big curls piled high on her head with a golden tiara peeking through the middle. Her makeup was even more fantastic. Her pale skin was glowing. Her eyes were made up with dark, dramatic colors, thick black eyeliner, and long black lashes. Daphne had painted a shimmery red heart surrounding Hermione's left eye. Her cheeks her pink and her lips were blood red, making her white teeth show even more when she smiled.

As the rest of her friends finished their costumes, Hermione went into the office to show everyone her costume. Fred's eyes bugged out when he saw the amount of cleavage Hermine was sporting. She giggled and thanked everyone. Dumbledore stepped forward and smiled warmly down at her.

"Hermione, Halloween is a fun holiday, and it's always been my favorite because it's the one night when you can be someone you're not. But this is what I want you to remember for tonight: be yourself. Sure, you're dressed up, but don't be the evil Queen of Hearts. Bring out the Hermione version. And remember how strong you are. We are so proud of you."

Tears pricked her eyes as she blew kisses and exited the room. McGonagall had entered, and approached Hermione with a sad smile to perform the spell on Hermione.

"Headmistress, I'm glad you're doing this. I do feel stronger in my convictions, but I also haven't left this room in two weeks, so I don't know how it will be when I'm with everyone again. So thank you for putting this spell on me."

She hugged McGonagall and turned her head toward the door, hearing hoots and hollers as the rest of her friends showed up. She stood uncertainly at the back of the room as she saw Draco, Blaise, and Theo enter with their dates. Clearly, those girls have been spending much time together, because each of them were dressed as some scandalous version of a fairy. The three boys were dressed as the Three Musketeers (how typical), although it didn't look like they put much effort into their costumes. Harry, Ron, and Justin entered last, both covered head-to-toe in green, carrying fake guns of the same color green. They resembled the army men toys Harry used to play with as a little boy, and the thought made Hermione smile.

McGonagall greeted everyone and exited, leaving Hermione standing alone across the room from her friends. This was the first time she'd been in a room with this many people since her collapse, and her heart was gripped with fear and her confidence zoomed away. She thought back to what Fred had told her the night before, and Dumbledore's words not even 10 minutes earlier. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled demurely. _You can do this. _Harry was approaching her, having noticed her in the shadows. He shouted with glee when he saw her amazing costume, and the best friends broke into laughter as they embraced.

"You look fantastic, Hermione. Don't tell Gin, but you're rivaling her on the coolest _Alice in Wonderland_ costume. How are you doing? This is probably overwhelming isn't it? I'm sorry if it's weird with the guys and their dates. But you knew it had to happen sometime…"

Hermione smiled and snuggled into his arms as he held her close.

"I'm alright. It is overwhelming, and I feel so out of place, being the only dateless one, but something Fred said to me last night makes me feel a little devious."

She told Harry of her conversation with Fred, and also of his reaction to her costume, and how she thought she might accidentally stir up some trouble for the men in her life. Harry guffawed and grabbed her hand.

"Let's find out shall we? No offense to them, but I would MUCH rather one of them end up with you. Their girlfriends are nice and all, but they don't click as well with all of us. Maybe because we're all secretly rooting for you."

He shrugged and dragged her back to the group, and everyone stared. Ginny, Daphne, and Pansy hugged her and they giggled furiously, proud of their costumes. She gave Justin a huge hug and he reciprocated, as he hadn't been in to see her at all yet. Ron kissed her cheek and told her she looked wonderful, causing her to blush. She turned to face her previous boyfriends, who were all trying their hardest to mask the looks of shock and _lust_. She smiled sweetly and introduced herself to each of their girlfriends, whose eyes widened when they realized _who_ was speaking to them. Darcie, who seemed the most hostile of the group, sneered at Hermione when she turned away to hug the boys.

"So you're, like, mental now, right? That's why they keep you locked up here. I heard you tried to off yourself, and you spend your time with portraits."

The room was silent, all eyes darting between Draco, Darcie, and Hermione, waiting to see who would attack first. Hermione's eyes narrowed for a split second before her sweet, innocent smile returned. She stepped back toward Darcie, slinking toward her like she was hunting her prey. Darcie had the common sense to take a step back, fear flickering around her eyes. Hermione batted an eyelash at her and leaned in close, nose to nose.

"Be careful what you say, Darcie darling. I can be coerced to craziness if the right buttons are pushed."

Darcie rolled her eyes and leaned even closer, so her lips were close to Hermione's ear.

"You're just jealous because I'm with Draco now. And I intend to have him, every possible way."

A low growl grew in Hermione's throat, but a memory resurfaced and she let out a throaty laugh in Darcie's ear.

"I've already had him."

Darcie shot upright, a look of shock and fury crossing her face. Hermione turned back to her friends, laughing that she got a rise out of this ignorant girl. Draco stood next to Darcie, unsure of what happened or what to do next. Darcie was seething.

"You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash. A common, street-side slag."

There was a flash of red, and Ginny had pinned Darcie to the ground, hands fisted in her hair and Darcie's wails filling the room. Hermione felt her eyes threaten to spill over, but she blinked at the ceiling a few times, willing the tears away. This bitch wasn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was Hermione _fucking _Granger, and she was stronger than that. Hermione recovered and stepped over to Ginny and lifted her off Darcie. She helped Darcie up and pulled her by her fake hair, leaning so close her lips were almost crushing the girl's ear.

"Just remember this. No matter how skin-tight and skimpy your costume may be, that doesn't make a man attracted to you. It makes you an easy target. So watch who you're calling a street-side slag, because when it's you, no one will have sympathy. They all expect it from you now."

She shoved her roughly back toward Draco, who stopped Darcie from stumbling to the floor. Everyone in the room was trying their hardest to look anywhere but in the direction of the trio near the door. Harry finally cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So, who's ready for the Haunted House?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A great BIG thank you to Amaya2278 for keeping me on my toes :) I fixed the end of the last chapter. It was Harry who was talking... but again, I think I must've been asleep for that to have slipped by me! You, darling, are incredible. I mean it :)**

**Anywho, here's a new chapter :) Thank GOD the weekend is almost here... I had kind of been stockpiling chapters for a little bit, because I knew I would get crazy busy. This is the last of my stockpile! Which means I need to actually start writing more than a couple sentences at a time, and get some damn chapters written! Don't worry, I will. So enjoy :) Thank you for your support and continued love! 3**

* * *

The castle was milling with students dressed in all sorts of costumes. The school was flocking to the Entrance Hall, where the Haunted House was set to commence. Apparently, the professors had agreed to create a terrifying experience outside the doors of Hogwarts. As soon as students leave the castle, they are sent on a terrifying quest to find the exit to the giant maze build on the grounds. Hermione was nervous for what sort of things would be there to scare them, but Ginny squeezed her hand reassuringly. Her friends had started pairing off with their dates, leaving Hermione standing alone. She glanced around, her eyes falling on Draco, who was standing as far back as possible, since he didn't want Darcie making any more trouble. He gave Hermione a sad smile and mouthed _sorry_, and Hermione shook her head once. Darcie took that moment to pull Draco flesh against her and kissed him, a little more than was necessary in such a crowd. Hermione quickly turned away, annoyed at the pang of sadness in her heart.

The maze was thrilling and terrifying, and Hermione found herself enjoying her time with her friends. She was rotated through her friends, held close in fear and laughing in jest at other times. She learned she actually got along with Lacey and Lucie very well, and although she still felt for Blaise and Theo very much, she enjoyed the company of the girls they chose. One of the students had chosen to dress as Voldemort, and he ran about the maze scaring students. When he rounded the corner on Hermione's group, cries of fear rang out and Hermione's hair stood on edge. _But Snape said!_ She couldn't shake the immense fear that gripped her heart. Her breathing came in ragged, shallow breaths. She was petrified. Voldemort stalked toward her, and Hermione froze in her tracks. Suddenly, two sets of strong arms surrounded her and deep voices were shouting. Blaise and Theo were pressing Hermione between them, protecting her from the invasive student. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were shouting at the kid about his poor taste in costume and to have some decency, and the boy ran off, taking off his costume as he ran.

Hermione sighed in relief, hugging Theo and Blaise and thanking them for protecting her. She excused herself from the group, saying she needed to go back to the Ward. This had been too much for her. Harry promised to come get her when they were going to the ball, and Hermione nodded before sprinting back to the safety of the castle.

She began sobbing as she closed the door to the Ward and raced for the office in the back. She collapsed into the chair, calling out for anyone to speak with her. Everyone appeared before her, sympathy evident in their eyes. Sirius smiled sadly down on her and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hermione, what's happened? You were so happy before you left."

Hermione began telling the story of her evening, from the name-calling to being lonely to Voldemort. She sobbed in the chair and listened to the words of encouragement from the wall of portraits.

"Hermione, it was your first time out. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'd like to have a word with Mr. Malfoy about his poor choice in women one of these days."

"He's a stupid, cowardly git for not standing up for you!"

"Hermione, just have a cup of tea, calm yourself down, and get ready for the ball. You'll feel better."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before leaving the room. It had been a while since she left her friends, so she began to get ready for the ball. She slipped a dressing robe on and stood in front of the mirror, laughing at the makeup smeared down her face due to her tears. She did a cleaning spell on her face and another makeup spell, this time creating a golden smokey eye that made her golden brown eyes shine. She painted her lips in a deep, seductive red and felt better about the dance. She tossed the crown from her costume on the ground and tugged on her hair until it tumbled down her back in thick curls. Hermione stepped into her dress, then slipped her mask over her eyes.

As she slipped her shoes on, she heard a knock at the door. Harry poked his head in and smiled as Hermione walked to greet him. He let out a low whistle as she did a small twirl and giggled when his eyebrows bounced suggestively.

"Stop it, Harry, let's go before I change my mind."

Ginny had decided to go ahead with the rest of their friends so Harry could enter with Hermione. She stood off to the side of the Great Hall with Pansy, Justin, Ron, and Daphne. Blaise, Theo, and Draco had all been dragged to the dance floor already by their girlfriends. Ginny tapped her foot in nervous excitement. Harry had told her about his conversation with Hermione earlier, and she thanked the stars her brother, Fred, who gave Hermione the confidence to try and fight for love. She was anxious to see what would happen when they entered.

Only a few short moments later, the doors opened, and a murmur rose across the room. Harry offered Hermione his arm, who took it gladly, as she was not too fond of the attention she was attracting. She ducked her eyes toward the ground, but Harry cleared his throat, raising her eyes again. She looked in the direction he was staring, and she noticed Draco, Blaise, and Theo had all stopped on the dance floor, and all were staring her direction. Blaise and Theo had the decency to snap out of their reverie and resume dancing, apologizing to the girls. Draco, however, stepped away from Darcie. She stamped her foot and began screaming at Draco. Hermione blushed as Draco ignored Darcie and smiled up at her. Harry led Hermione over to her friends and she hugged each of them. She made small talk, but continued to glance at Draco and Darcie, who were arguing in the middle of the dance floor. A seventh year Ravenclaw came and asked Hermione to dance, and she happily accepted. As he twirled her around, her eyes never left the scene between Draco and Darcie. He had so much fury in his eyes, but there was no compassion or love for the girl in front of him. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, knowing it was probably her fault.

For the next few hours, she was passed from partner to partner, enjoying the positive attention she received. Harry and Ron had stepped in for dances, and even Theo and Blaise, to her surprise. Draco and Darcie had disappeared from the Great Hall entirely. Hermione lay her head on Blaise's shoulder and sighed, remembering the last time she danced with him. She inhaled his scent, aroused by the appearance of citrus and leather. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, anchoring her close enough to his body that she could feel his every muscle moving. He buried his face in her hair and whispered softly.

"What's wrong, cara? Tonight is not the night to be sad."

She let out a small laugh, but the sound died in her throat.

"This is just not what I had pictured for my last year. And dancing with you brings back memories of the last time we danced like this. It breaks my heart because I know I've blown my chances with you, and Lacey is such a wonderful girl."

Blaise laughed and held Hermione tighter, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"I must admit, I dream about that dance almost every night. Yes, Lacey is wonderful, and I really enjoy spending time with her. But I also really enjoy you. And I want you to get better. You don't need the stress I will bring to you as a boyfriend. Therefore, until the time is right, cara, I remain one of your most faithful friends. The friend from all those romantic muggle movies that always is in love with the main character, but never says anything. Do you know what happens to them in the end? They get the girl. So focus on yourself, Hermione. That's most important to me."

As the song came to an end, she smiled and planted a small kiss on the side of his mouth. After a while, Hermione was tired, and excused herself from the excitement to go to bed. She felt that it was a good evening, but there were so many people and she felt overwhelmed. Harry offered to walk her back, but she insisted she go alone, and said goodnight. When she reached the doors to the Ward, she was surprised to see a shadow slumped against the door.

It was Draco, and he held a bottle of firewhiskey in his fist.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, hello! Sorry it's been a few days without an update, but here you go! Thank you to you faithful readers and reviewers! Makin' my heart happy all ovaaaa. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione yelped and rushed at Draco, noticing his delirious state. She grabbed his face and watched his eyes roll back as he fell to the floor, firewhiskey splashing all over the floor.

"Oh, damn it all to hell, Draco Malfoy! You are a stupid, ignorant git for bringing firewhiskey here to me!"

Hermione kicked Draco in the side after deciding she wouldn't be able to pick him up, and she had left her wand inside the door he was blocking. A groan escaped his lips and he slowly pulled himself up, looking bleary-eyed up at Hermione. She ushered him inside, helped him sway and limp all the way in, before tossing him onto one of the other beds in the room. He moaned in pain as he fell on his side, the one Hermione had kicked. He tried to focus on her, blabbering unintelligibly.

"Draco, stop! I don't know what's come over you, but I can't handle you like this. I'm calling Madam Pomfrey. She can give you a potion for this."

Draco snatched her arm, pulling her closer to his face, his eyes red and bloodshot. How long had he been outside her door? She hadn't even noticed how much firewhiskey was left in that bottle.

"Don't….Mmmionee. I jusss need to sleeppp it off."

Hermione huffed and threw her hands in the air before stomping to the back of the Ward to change into something more comfortable. When she emerged, she grabbed her sketchbook, heard Draco snoring in his alcohol-induced state, and stepped into the office. Her counselors were all present, awaiting her arrival. There was much commotion as everyone began asking questions about the evening. Hermione slumped into the chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The haunted house sucked, as you all know. The dance was… interesting. Not bad, per se, but I wouldn't say it was the best night I've ever had I guess. I made Draco and Darcie start fighting. They left. I didn't get to dance with him. But I had an amazing dance with Blaise…"

Fred guffawed from his frame as a dreamy look hazed over Hermione's face. She shook her head, snapping herself back to reality and glaring at the laughing boy.

"Oh, shut it, Fred. I don't need you making fun of me right now! I'm a little stressed out. I left the dance after a while because I felt anxious and stressed. So I came back up here, and Draco was passed out in front of the Ward door, drunk. And I have absolutely no idea how long he's been here, what happened, or what to do with him. I'm utterly clueless."

She threw her hands in the air and started drawing furiously as Sirius chuckled thoughtfully.

"Hermione, why aren't you knowledgeable about being in this state? Didn't you already tell us you were frequently found in exactly the same state?"

She frowned, glowering at Sirius, but shock snapped her eyes wide open. Groaning, she closed her eyes and lightly banged her head against the back of the chair.

"I was _always_ the one like this. I was never the one dealing with it. Oh no… what should I do?!"

Her mentors all began shouting out suggestions at the same time, and Hermione spend a great deal of time debating each one in turn. No sooner had she made her decision, did she heard a hesitant knock on the door. Draco pushed open the door, glancing around warily before seeing Hermione sitting in the middle of the room, alone. He had just heard her talking, but he wasn't sure who she was talking to. He closed his eyes briefly to rid himself the headache brought on by the firewhiskey. Hermione was staring at him, watching his every move. He took a step inside, and Hermione bolted upright, pushing him back out of the room and closing the door behind her. She wasn't quite ready to have whatever discussion this was going to be in the presence of her mentors.

"How are you feeling, Draco? C'mon, you need to be laying down still."

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed she'd placed him on earlier, and he happily lay down, but made sure she sat next to him. It seemed he wanted to talk.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, did I do anything to hurt you?"

She snorted and brushed it off, slyly checking his side to see if she bruised any ribs. His sharp intake of breath when she poked his side was an indication that she had.

"Draco, I hurt you. You didn't hurt me. What are you doing up here? What happened? Why were you outside my door?"

His face colored and he became very interested in his hands. A soft murmur was flowing from his mouth, but Hermione couldn't hear him. He cleared his throat to try again.

"I needed to see you. Darcie started saying all these terrible things about you at the dance because I was watching you and I had enough. I started telling her all the awful things she's done around me. I yelled at her for the way she treated you earlier, and she became lethal because I brought you up. So we left the dance, fought in the front entrance, until finally I told her we needed to break up and she ran from the room, crying. And I came up here. I wasn't thinking. I was upset, distraught."

Hermione sighed and rested her head against Draco's shoulder. She could smell the enticing scent of firewhiskey still, and her body yearned for it. Draco snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her onto him, closer and closer to his face. His misty gray eyes twinkled. Hermione giggled, and Draco took that moment to crash his lips against hers in a sloppy, drunken kiss. Hermione yelped in surprise, trying to pull away, but Draco held her firm as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Hermione was panicked. This was not what she wanted right now. In the back of her mind, she knew Draco needed it, especially after his tiff with Darcie. Resigned, Hermione kissed him back. He twisted suddenly, and Hermione was beneath him, his strong body pressing down on hers. She could feel his _excitement_ pressing the inside of her thigh as Draco palmed her breasts through her thin camisole. Her eyes shot open and she shoved him off.

"Stop it, Draco. We're not going there. You're drunk."

He snorted before pulling her face back toward him. She pushed him away again.

"I mean it! I'm not sleeping with you right now. You're starting to scare me!"

A steely look crossed his glassy eyes as he locked his arms around her, bearing down on top of her. She shrieked as he kissed her neck and he bit her hard. Tears pricked her eyes as she kicked and pushed, trying to release herself from his grip. She knew he was drunk, and he wasn't entirely sure of what he was currently doing, but she also know he wasn't totally plastered anymore. Somewhere in there, he was still capable of knowing right from wrong, he was just choosing to ignore it. He continued to kiss Hermione, bruising her lips with his force. A sob emitted from her throat as she heard the Ward doors open.

A shout rang out from Draco's throat as he was wrenched off the bed. Harry pressed him against the wall, fury evident on his face. Hermione shot up, rushing to Harry's side, pleading with him.

"Harry, please, don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing! Harry, he's drunk. Please!"

He silenced her when his green eyes turned icily on her. He shoved away from Draco, who collapsed onto the floor.

"What the fuck?! What was that for? Saint Potter, always coming to the rescue, right? Well, Hermione and I were fine before you barged in on us, weren't we?"

His eyes found Hermione's. She cringed and took a step back, shaking her head.

"Draco, you don't know what you're saying…"

Harry dragged Draco to his feet and pushed him toward the door.

"Get the FUCK out, Malfoy, and don't come back. Hermione doesn't need your toxicity around here. She's trying to get better, and you're making it worse! Sober up and hopefully you'll remember that you were about to _rape_ her if I hadn't come in. Don't come back. DON'T."

Draco's eyes were wide with fury as Harry threw him out, locking the door as Draco's shouts echoed down the hallway. Harry ran to Hermione's side, catching her before she fell, tears streaming down her face. He took her into the office, the only place that was safe from Draco's howls in the hallway. Harry held her close as she sobbed, waiting for her explanation. Faces slowly appeared in the frames, sad smiles down at Harry as he soothed his best friend. The two of them settled on the chair as Hermione calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking, letting him in. He was outside the door when I got back, and he was piss drunk. I couldn't get in with him blocking the door. He fell asleep in here, and I thought I wouldn't talk to him until the morning. But he woke up and talked to me about Darcie, and I felt bad so I comforted him. He took it too far though, and wouldn't hear reason from me. He's so strong, Harry, I couldn't do anything. Why? Why was he treating me like that? It was like he couldn't even hear me."

Harry sighed and stroked her hair as she cried again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to set wards on the doors so he can't come in here. Whatever is going on with him is not going to help you get better. Please don't be angry with me. I just need you to be healthy, and Draco Malfoy is not the way."

Hermione nodded as her sobs deepened, wrapped up in her best friend's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**I promise I'm not purposefully neglecting you! This week was insane, what with Halloween and all. But here's a new chapter, and I'm writing a new one as we speak! Please forgive me! :)**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke to a wall-shattering pounding. Cringing, she headed toward the door, knowing full-well who was on the other side. As she approached, she could hear Draco shoving against the door and yelling out to her.

"Hermione, open this _fucking_ door right now! This isn't funny! You gotta let me explain! I didn't mean what happened last night. Please, Mi, let me in. Take the wards down."

Hermione stood in front of the door and gave it a slight push, but it didn't budge. _Huh,_ she thought, _Harry must've known I would try to open it._ She leaned her heated forehead against the cool wood of the door, taking slow, deep breaths. A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered through the door.

"Draco, you need to leave. I can't see you anymore, not like this. We are two seriously fucked-up people. There's no way my progress with continue if we get together. We're toxic."

She heard him punch the door once more, but the door didn't move at all. She cast a silencing charm as he began to yell again and she wandered back to bed, falling into a fitful slumber. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until Harry gently touched her shoulder, startling her awake. He smiled sadly at her.

"He's gone. Not that you would hear him anyway… silencing charm? I'm impressed, Mione. You really are coming a long way with your recovery."

Hermione snorted and buried her face in her pillow, her voice muffled.

"No, I'm not. I tried to go out to him. I was weak at first. But when I discovered you locked me _in_, I realized there's no point. So I told him he needed to leave and that we couldn't see each other anymore. He was begging and pleading and screaming. I couldn't handle it anymore so I silenced it. He's so messed up, Harry. I don't know if you all can see it, because you're focusing on me, but Draco's going through something too. He drinks too much, he's impulsive and violent… it's not safe for him or me, Harry. I don't know what to do."

The pair sat in silence for a long while, until a soft knock on the door echoed through the vast room. Hermione lifted her head, eyes wide as saucers, and scrambled to the back room while Harry ventured toward the door. Hermione caught a glimpse of her appearance in a mirror on the way and shrieked. Her hair looked more tangled than Bellatrix Lestrange's. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The residue of her makeup was smeared across her cheeks since she fell asleep without taking it off last night. She quickly said a spell to clean herself up a bit, and detangled her hair before piling it up on top of her head.

Harry poked his head in the room and motioned her out. When she emerged, she was surprised to see Blaise standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Harry cleared his throat before motioning toward the door, giving a small wave as he left. Hermione blushed, then led Blaise over to her makeshift sitting area, complete with some chairs transfigured into sofas and plush armchairs. Blaise hugged her tightly, and Hermione melted into his arms. A soft, contented sigh left her lips as she breathed in his inviting scent. Blaise settled on the couch before pulling Hermione down next to him, where she curled up into his side. She felt safe in his embrace, and it felt natural to cuddle like this on the couch. She turned and smiled up at him.

"As much as I love this surprise, what brings you to the Ward?"

He draped his arm across her figure, rubbing small, slow circles on her back.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up. Since there was so much excitement yesterday with, you know, the dance and the people and everything…."

Hermione narrowed her eyes up at him and pulled away slightly.

"You talked to Draco."

Blaise grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Now, don't get me wrong, that boy was a complete dipshit for what he did. But he's still my best mate, so of course I said I'd come in and talk to you. He probably picked the wrong person, though. Because now that I'm here, and you're in my arms, I don't want thoughts of Draco crossing your mind."

Blaise surprised Hermione by capturing her lips in a soft, endearing kiss. He lingered for a short while, and Hermione tingled with excitement. Oh, had she missed this. Unfortunately, though, she broke the kiss, and moved to sit cross-legged, facing Blaise. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily at her. Hermione playfully slapped his arm and huffed, crossing her arms in frustration.

"You don't get to come in here and kiss me like that! Especially not when you came for Draco. But either way, it's a moot point. I told Draco this morning, he and I can't be together if this is what will happen. He needs to get his shit together while I get my shit together if we have even the slightest of chances. But after last night, I don't even know what to think."

Blaise chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip before a smile lit up his sharp features. He pulled Hermione closer to him and cradled her in his lap, stroking her hair.

"Hermione, I know this is bad timing for this, but I have to ask you. Can you give me another chance? I won't get in the way of your recovery. I want to help in any way I can. But I also want to be WITH you. I constantly think about you. Lacey is a wonderful girl, but I can't get you out of my head. And I don't want this to seem like I'm asking you because Draco fucked up, but honestly, it gives me an opportunity. Hermione, I can see myself marrying you one day, well sooner because of this stupid law. But either way, I want to try again. What do you say?"

Hermione blinked up at Blaise. _He wants to try again. He basically just professed his love to you, and you're just staring at him?!_ A grin slowly reached every crevice of her face. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, planting soft kisses up his jawline. Blaise laughed and kissed her firmly on the lips, drawing her bottom lip into his and nibbled. Neither heard the door open, so when Harry's chuckle rang out across the room, the couple jumped apart, red-faced and disheveled. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to be the outcome of your visit, Blaise, but it's nice to see Hermione is getting back to normal. Mi, I was coming to tell you that McGonagall has given you mealtime privileges after your success last night. Would you like to come down?"

Hermione hugged her best friend tightly before pulling Blaise up beside her. She was glad to hear Harry say she was getting back to normal. She had felt so off the past few weeks, and Harry's opinion mattered the most to her. She took a deep breath and slid her small hand into Blaise's broad one and he squeezed gently.

"I think I'm finally on the real road to recovery, guys. Let's go eat."


	33. Chapter 33

**Wahoo! Another one! I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to those of you who are reviewing my story. You're so sweet and it warms my heart to hear what you have to say! I love you all :) **

* * *

The month following Halloween had flown by. Hermione was able to join her friends at meals every day, but she continued to catch up on school work in the Ward. She went to daily counseling sessions, talking about her past abuse issues, but also about Draco and his problems. Dumbledore had told Hermione he was impressed with the rigor she showed during their sessions. She worked hard on her recovery, and her friends all attributed it to Blaise being a huge part of Hermione's life. Blaise went to see Hermione every day. He spent time talking with her about her issues, he told her about his life, he helped her with her homework. Blaise didn't smother Hermione with affection, although they did have their fair share of snogging sessions. Hermione was pleased that Blaise didn't run screaming when she told him about the things that she had done after the war. She still wasn't ready to talk to anyone about the war, even her counselors in the picture frames.

She also stayed close-lipped about Draco when she was in Blaise's presence. She didn't want him to know that Draco constantly plagued her thoughts, because having Blaise around comforted Hermione. She could feel herself falling for Blaise, but her heart wasn't ready to give in quite yet. The first time she had seen Draco in the Great Hall had been a disaster.

_Harry and Ginny were feeling overly protective at that first meal she was allowed out. Hermione had trouble enough eating with all eyes trained on her, but her two best friends were squishing her between them and she could hardly move! She threw her fork down on her plate, appetite completely gone, when she saw the all-too-familiar blonde walking toward her. A gruff noise, almost a growl, emitted from Ginny's throat, and Harry's strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. Hermione shoved them off, standing in an attempt to run, but Draco caught up to her first._

_"Hermione, I didn't even know you were getting out of the Ward today! We really need to talk, can we go somewhere please?"_

_"No, Draco. You might need to talk in order to explain yourself, but right now talking to you is the last thing on my mind. I understand you messed up. Believe me, I get that. But if I want to feel successful at all in my recovery, I need to be wary of who I spend my time with. If you want to be able to spend time with me, you need to think about issues and how they affect me."_

_At that point, Pansy and Daphne intervened, dragging Draco with them to their table as Hermione collapsed back into her seat._

She had stayed away from Draco at all times after that, but she knew that he still spent many evenings prowling the hallways outside the Ward. Ginny had told her on several occasions that Draco was sleeping outside the doors. Hermione felt a dull ache in her heart when she thought of him sleeping out there. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it, since she couldn't lift the wards Harry had placed on the door.

About halfway through November, Hermione had caught up on all her work. She spent the last few weeks working diligently on her letter to the Ministry about the Marriage Law. It took 17 drafts before she was pleased with what she had written. Her letter stated her distaste for the stipulations of the law. If the magical world was to be rebuilt, forcing young adults into loveless marriages was not going to bring everyone closer together. Hermione proposed that the law be extended until the witches and wizards are 23, stating that was a sensible amount of time for one to have settled into their career and to have found a secure place in society. At 17 they were still children, and they could not make decisions about the rest of their lives if they don't know what their life will be like. Hermione also suggested that there should be no requirement of pure-bloods to marry muggle-borns. That would not promote a sense of unity, just one of animosity at the government. Hermione had shown her letter to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and they were all pleased with what she had written, so she sent her letter off, anxiously awaiting a reply.

A knock on the door woke Hermione from her reverie. She was staring out the window, watching the snow fall. It was December first, and the Christmas holidays were quickly approaching. A tinge of sadness and fear appeared in her body. She didn't want to leave out of fear of what would happen. She had suggested to McGonagall that she stay behind, but her professor was unsure, due to the lack of staff staying behind. Hermione got up to answer the door, and was surprised to see the woman herself standing there so early on a Saturday morning. She ushered her in, pouring her a cup of tea and leading her to the sitting area by the windows.

"Hermione, dear, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of all you've done the past month. And because of your progress, I'm allowing you to leave the Ward, and return to your previous room. You must know, of course, that we have thoroughly searched it and thrown out anything we deemed inappropriate. We also placed wards around your room to keep you from acquiring any more of those pills. Also, I am allowing you the opportunity to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, if you wish. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible with the new changes."

Hermione hugged McGonagall tightly, pleased with her announcement.

"Thank you, Professor. It means so much to me. And trust me, I'm not going down that road again. I feel good, finally, and I don't want to mess that up."

As McGonagall left, Hermione said a quick spell to pack her belongings and headed toward the office to talk to her friends for the last time in a while. As she entered, everyone appeared in their frames, smiling brightly down at her. She returned the warm gazes, feeling at home with all these people. She settled down on the chair with her sketchbook and began another drawing. It was the same one she had drawn unconsciously so many times before, and she smiled at the familiarity of it all.

"I just wanted to thank you all for everything you've done for me. You have helped me heal in a way I never thought I would again. I'm allowed to leave the Ward finally, but in a way, I'm scared to. What will happen to me when I leave here? Will I still get to talk with all of you? I so wish you were still alive, each one of you. I would love to have a conversation over a pot of tea. But this is what I get, and so this is what I'll remember. You are all kind, forgiving people. You helped me when no one else could. And I have a request. It might sound weird. Do you think you could try to help Draco now? I know something is wrong and he needs help, but I can't be the one to help or I won't get better. So please, talk to McGonagall about it?"

The pictures nodded and words were exchanged about how proud they were of Hermione and how they loved her. She promised to spend time with them again, hopefully soon, and she left the Ward, finally. The walk back to her common room was disorienting. She had been in the Ward for what felt like a lifetime, and yet nothing had changed around the castle, aside from holiday decorations. Unease swept over her when she opened the door to the returning students' common room. She wasn't ready to run into anyone and talk. Relief swept over her when she realized it was too early for anyone to be awake, and she zipped toward her common room door. The sight inside was so welcoming that she burst into tears instantly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on the couch, broad smiles on their faces. They enveloped her in a hug and the four of them toppled to the floor in a laughing, blubbering mess.

Once they had composed themselves, Hermione's best friends helped her settle back in. She changed her room around, arranging it in a way that was cozy and comforting to her. There was a blank picture frame hanging on the wall next to her armchair, and a small smile spread across her features when she saw it. She wasn't sure who, but someone had requested a picture frame be available for her needs. She was guessing it was Dumbledore. When Ginny turned to leave the room, Hermione begged her to stay and sleep over in her room for comfort. Harry and Ron said goodnight and hugged Hermione tightly. Ginny hugged Hermione and the two settled into Hermione's great bed. The two best friends whispered for a while, talking of the future, of Hermione's recovery, of how dreamy Harry and Blaise could be. Hermione felt normal with her best friend, and she let that feeling spread and warm her soul as she drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Election Day, y'all! Don't worry, I'm not goin' all political on you. I just love Election Day. For multiple reasons. I get to pretend like I have a say in who will rule the country for the next 4 years, and also it'll be the end to all the obnoxious campaign ads on TV, on the radio, in people's Facebook posts... So yeah. Good day for me. :) This chap is kinda short, but I'm workin' on another as we speak, and since I got home kinda early from work, I might actually finish it tonight! Wahoo! Thank you SO FREAKIN' MUCH for all your reviews :) You guys are so sweet and I love you.**

* * *

A loud tapping on the glass awoke Hermione the next morning. A large gray owl flew through the window as she opened it, landing on her shoulder and extending it's foot. She pulled the parchment off, tossed the owl a treat, and returned to her bed to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I received word of your letter to the Ministry about the Marriage Law, and the reception you describe perturbs me. I will be sending a message to Minerva to request an audience with you. I would like to discuss the topics of your letter in person. I expect to be at Hogwarts early this afternoon. Hopefully this works for you as well. It will also be nice to see how you are doing as of late. Albus told me you've been through a rough time. You are important, dear girl, do not ever forget that._

_Affectionately,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

Hermione felt uneasy about the meeting. Had Kingsley really become that detached that he thought the Marriage Law would be accepted with open arms? She wasn't sure that he had any idea of what was going on due to passing something like that. She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders, determined to tell Kingsley exactly what she had on her mind during their meeting later on. She rushed from the room to wake Harry and tell him the news.

Hermione wasn't approached by McGonagall until closer to noon, and she was pleased to hear that Kingsley was to be arriving around one for their meeting. Hermione turned back to her friends, who were all crowded around her in the Great Hall, and smiled with a glimmer in her eyes.

"So…anyone have any complaints about the Marriage Law they'd like brought up with the Minister of Magic?"

Ron and Ginny gaped at Hermione, shocked that they hadn't been told that Kingsley was visiting, while Harry snickered from his place next to Ginny. Daphne placed a swift peck on Ron's cheek, drawing him back to reality. Pansy snorted and shook her head at her love struck best friend. She spoke up in support of Daphne and Ron.

"Mione, you definitely need to say something about this whole Pureblood and Muggle-born thing. Honestly, I don't think it even makes a difference right now. But seriously, can you tell people like Ron and Daphne, and Ginny and Harry that they can't be together? That just doesn't make sense."

Hermione nodded. She was already determined to talk about that, and to not leave until he was on her side with that matter. If he wanted people to get married this early, he had to at least allow them to marry who they want to. The group of friends fell into a heated debate about the new law, and Hermione sat back to observe. It took a few minutes to realize that three men were surprisingly absent from lunch. She frowned, wondering where Blaise was, and blushing that she was actually _aching_ to see him.

"Hey Daph, where are the boys?"

Daphne's face darkened for a moment before she recovered. She smiled softly at Hermione and shook her head.

"Sorry, Mi, but I'm not at liberty to say. I can tell you, though, that Blaise wants you to meet him in the common room at 7 tonight. Maybe you can persuade him to tell you what they're up to."

Hermione nodded before realizing the time and slipping off to McGonagall's office. A booming fire was already lit when she walked in, and she smiled at the warmth and comfort it emitted. Kingsley was seated in a plush burgundy armchair near the fire, and he stood to greet Hermione as she entered. The pair hugged tightly for a second before Hermione sank into the chair across from Shacklebolt. His warm smile permeated the uncertainty in her heart, and she relaxed slightly.

"Hermione. It is so wonderful to see you. Please, tell me how you are doing. It doesn't quite make sense when Albus mentions you but refuses to give any information."

Hermione smiled sadly, and launched into a tale of her past few months back at Hogwarts. Kingsley nodded ever so often during her long-winded story, but he chose not to speak up until she was finished. He reached out and clasped her petite hand in his large ones.

"Child, you are one of the strongest witches I've ever met in my life. I know you went through such a difficult time with the war, but I need you to think about something. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but have you talked to anyone who also felt devastated by the war? I know that you might not think it's the same, but talk to the Weasley's. Talk to Andromeda Tonks. Hell, talk to Harry. You have to know that you weren't the only one going through a hard time, and those people love you. They will help you. But it seems you've already started helping yourself, which is wonderful to hear. Now, since my time is somewhat limited as Minister, please. Let's discuss your grievances with the Marriage Law."

Hermione and Kingsley sat in McGonagall's office for another three hours debating the Marriage Law. Being stubborn helped Hermione immensely. She held her ground on many topics, and she was even able to convince Kingsley to change his mind about some areas of the law. Hermione knew it would be foolish to try to get him to dissolve the law altogether, but she would at least try to make it workable. And Kingsley was surprised when Hermione told him of the backlash happening in the younger generation. By the time he chose to go back to the Ministry, Hermione was pleased with what they had discussed, and Kingsley had promised to write up the new version of the law as soon as he returned to the office.

They said goodbye, and Hermione returned to her common room. Before she could collapse on the bed to take a nap, she heard the familiar ping of her iPhone. Shocked, she dug through a bag of things from the Ward and produced her phone. Her screen blinked Blaise's name, and a grin spread across her face.

_You were right, you know. I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you._

Hermione frowned. Blaise sounded weird. Why was he apologizing? And what was she right about? When would he have ever caused her pain? A fearful lump rose in her throat as she typed out a response.

**Blaise, you're scaring me. What's going on?**

Hermione threw a soft t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms on and crawled into bed, her eyes hardly leaving the screen in case she missed the text. What could he possibly mean? Hermione's skin felt chilled even though she wrapped up in her blankets. As soon as she felt the buzz, her eyes were locked on the screen.

_This isn't Blaise. I'm sorry, I thought he would've told you. It's Draco. Blaise gave me his phone for entertainment. He taught me how to text. He showed me YOUR number. He thought you might want to start talking to me when you knew where I was._

Hermione shot up in her bed. Draco?! And what did he mean? Where did he go? Did he leave Hogwarts? She was getting extremely frustrated that he was leaving things out and equally fearful because of his cryptic nature.

**Where are you?**

She paced the length of her bedroom about 50 times before she got a response.

_The Ward._

The discarded phone landed on the edge of the bed as Hermione flew from the room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Finally :) Thank you for your reviews! I enjoy reading what you have to say and I really appreciate you taking the time to do that for me! Let me know what you think. Hopefully this weekend I'll have some time to write... it is a 3 day weekend after all! I may be moving in the near future (I have no clue when yet) AND it's getting SUPA cold in my city. Yuck! Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

It wasn't until her hand was on the Hospital Ward door that Hermione faltered. Was she allowed to be in here? What would Blaise think of her running over here like this? _Well, he did give Draco his phone, so that has to count for something._ Hermione shook away her thoughts and pushed the door open softly.

Draco was lying on the couch by the window, staring straight up at the ceiling. No one else was around, and Hermione wondered where Madam Pomfrey had gotten off to, as it was Draco's first night. Hermione padded over to the couch and perched on the back, tossing a sad smile Draco's way. His eyes focused on hers and he squeezed them shut again before sitting up straight.

"I didn't think you'd come here. I didn't even think you'd reply through the phone. I thought you hated me."

Hermione moved to sit next to Draco on the couch, his head falling into her lap. It was odd, seeing Draco look so broken. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it, but at the same time she felt a need to comfort him. Her delicate fingers stroked through his soft hair, his eyes closing at the soothing touch.

"Draco, I don't hate you. I just couldn't deal with you acting the way you were. But we don't fit. I don't know that we ever will. Regardless, I care about you deeply and for some reason I feel a need to see you get better. As much of a drag as it is to stay in this room, it helped me so much to be in here. I have a whole new outlook on life. I'm not the same girl I was before the war, I'm not the same girl I was when I was using. I'm brand new. Clean slate. And I couldn't be happier that I've been given the chance to shine."

Draco murmured in agreement, his head drifting to the side. Hermione snorted when she realized he was asleep and she gently pulled herself out from under his weight, laying him back down so he can continue sleeping. She walked to the side table near his bed and scribbled a note for him to find tomorrow.

_Draco,_

_Christmas break starts next week. I'm assuming you'll be staying here. Well, so will I. And I'm still trying to figure out my life, so you probably won't see me much. But if you get lonely, let me know. I'll see what I can do._

_xoxo,_

_H_

As she was nearing the common rooms, a strong pair of arms shot out of a classroom and dragged her in. The room was dark and Hermione couldn't focus. Fear rose into her throat until she heard a familiar voice whispering huskily in her ear.

"You missed our date, cara."

Hermione gasped, remembering the conversation she had with Blaise earlier. She tensed and turned on him, ready to explain herself.

"Something the matter, cara? I just wanted to see you."

Hermione instantly relaxed, swatting Blaise on the arm for scaring her. He hugged her and laughed, a booming, hearty sound. Hermione melted into his hug and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and led her to a table so they could talk. The apprehensive look in his eyes set Hermione on edge, since she wasn't aware of what caused it. She cleared her throat, hoping to clear the air.

"Blaise, I'm so sorry about our date. But if I'm going to be honest with you, it's partly you're fault! You gave Draco your phone so he could talk to me. He freaked me out and was acting all weird, then when I found out where he was I wanted to see him. Make sure he's okay. I realize it sounds completely insensitive toward you, but I just...I don't know. Feel connected to Draco? Now that he's trying to get better? Wow, I'm just making things worse."

Hermione shook her head, cheeks tinged pink. She wasn't able to say anything that sounded right, so she opted for silence instead. The anxious look never left Blaise's face, in fact it increased as Hermione continued talking. Once she shut up, he blinked and opened his mouth.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something."

She blinked, nodding him along to his question. _Oh shit. He's going to ask about Draco._ She swallowed, a lump rising in her throat. He smiled warmly at her and grasped her hands, running his calloused thumbs across her smooth skin.

"Well, it's about Christmas break. You see, my mother decided to take a vacation with her newest husband to a remote location in the Swiss Alps. She'll be gone the entire time I'm home. I know you were planning to stay here, but consider this option. Will you come to Italy with me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, her mind wandering back to their trip to Europa Park and fake Italy. Warmth filled her body as she envisioned the two of them dancing, remembering the romance she felt. A brilliant smile lit up her face, but no words would come out of her mouth. She grasped Blaise's face and kissed him softly, lovingly. He chuckled and kissed her back, and finally she found her voice.

"Yes. Absolutely. It sounds amazing! I can't believe you're asking me to spend an entire month in Italy with you! I need to go find Ginny. And I need to pack!"

Blaise's laughter boomed in the empty classroom now. Hermione kissed him thoroughly again before rushing out the door to find her best friend and tell her the news. A pang of guilt ebbed in her mind as she remembered the note she left for Draco, but it eased away. She was sure he would find out from Blaise before the week was over.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were standing on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for Molly and Arthur to show up. Daphne hung on Ron's shoulders, kissing his cheek every so often. Pansy pouted off to the side of the group, upset that Justin had already left to meet his parents. Theo and Lucie chattered away about when they would be able to see each other over the break. Blaise stood next to Hermione, an arm draped casually across her shoulders, the couple perfectly content with their holiday plans. The group talked about amiable things, for once ignoring the Marriage Law or Draco in the Ward. One by one, the group dwindled, until Hermione and Blaise were the only two left on the platform. Blaise smiled and held out his hand, apparating them away to his house in Italy.

The house, villa, rather, was located in the city of Isernia. Blaise had explained to Hermione that his mother enjoyed the smaller population of their region while still being close to Tuscany and Rome. The house was tucked away on a hillside, and Hermione noticed there were no neighbors nearby. She could make out the lights of the closest house down the hill, but the twinkling was so dim she knew it was quite a distance. Blaise's house was simplistic, but elegant. Tall antique pillars crept past the second story and up to the roof. The architecture favored smooth, round edges, and the doors and windows were framed with round entryways. As Hermione entered the house, she gasped at the extravagant interior. She had always known Blaise's family had money, but it was now apparent just how _much_ they really had. Each room was clad in warm, regal colors, maroons and reds in one room, violets and navys in another. Each room was kept pristine. Hermione was afraid to sit anywhere, since nothing looked worn or used. Blaise gave her a tour of the house and led her to one the larger guest rooms that she would be occupying. She noticed the proximity to his bedroom and blushed at the thought.

After she had unpacked, Blaise took her to Florence for the evening. Hermione donned a rose colored strapless dress with a sequined bust. The silk skirt of the dress had an alternating hemline: the front fell above her knees while the back rested at her ankles. Blaise looked suave in his chocolate brown suit. He took her to a small restaurant, a sign outside boasting their excellent wine lists and music for dancing. The couple ate their meals and talked amiably about the holidays. They sat back, sipping their wine as they watched couples sway on the dance floor. Blaise grinned at Hermione.

"I think it's about time you experienced dancing in _real_ Italy."

He pulled her out on the floor then wrapped his arms tightly around her, drawing her closer to his body. Hermione melted into his embrace, feeling warmth rush through her. They moved perfectly together. Hermione gazed up at Blaise, whispering softly in his ear.

"Thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with you. This is the most incredible experience. And there's no one I'd rather be here with than you."

Blaise smiled and captured her lips with his. The pair danced and drank wine for the next few hours before Hermione felt exhausted and ready to leave. They apparated back to Blaise's house, and Hermione got ready for bed, pulling on an oversized t-shirt that belonged to Blaise. It barely covered the necessary body parts, and Hermione giggled as Blaise's eyes raked over her body. He walked her to the guest room door and leaned against the door frame.

"You know, Mione, you're welcome to sleep in my room if you'd like. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but I like being close to you. It would be amazing to fall asleep holding you."

Hermione swooned at his confession, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to meet hers. He grasped her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. Hermione was shocked to see that this room was not as pristine as the rest of the house, and she was glad. She slid daintily into his large bed as he turned off the lights and slipped in beside her. Hermione felt Blaise's arm encircle her waist and he pulled her body to meet his so they were spooning. Hermione intertwined her fingers in his and closed her eyes. _Merry Christmas, Me._


	36. Chapter 36 (SMUTTISH)

**:) Thank you for your reviews! KISSES KISSES to you all! There's some smutty love in this chapter. I don't write it well, so sorry if it sucks. :)**

* * *

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! How dare you not call me right away! Hermione Jean Granger, as your best friend, I insist that I'm the first one to know these things! It's been a whole week and you've said _nothing_ to me. I didn't even know you were going to show up here! I'm so fucking livid right now! Blaise, dammit, I'm mad at you too! You should know better than to upset me! And you didn't even tell us you were taking her to _ITALY_! We would've liked to know! Kingsley announced his amendments to the Marriage Law and you guys fell off the face of the earth! We couldn't even properly _thank_ our best friend for allowing us to get married! Kingsley repealed the pureblood/muggle-born part of the law!"

Hermione stood in the sitting room at the Burrow, wrapped in Blaise's arms, staring dreamily at the glittering ring on her left hand. She scarcely heard a word Ginny was saying. She couldn't believe that in the month she had spent with Blaise, they had gotten engaged! When she finally came back to reality, Ginny's red face grew impossibly redder, realizing that Hermione wasn't listening at all. She threw her hands in the air in resignation. Hermione apologized, hugging her best friend, appealing to her post-engagement emotions. Ginny gave in finally, and Harry and Ron entered the room at that exact moment, diffusing anymore tension. The group sat down to talk for a bit before they needed to apparate to Hogsmeade. Harry explained what Kingsley's repeals had been. Witches and wizards were now allowed to marry whomever they wished, no matter blood status. Under the new Marriage Law, students were given two years following their departure from school to marry. Hermione assumed that was her debate about careers and finding oneself in their own life. The couple now had five years to produce a child, so they don't have to feel rushed into it.

Hermione grinned, glad that her influence helped her friends. Ginny began gushing about planning their wedding, and the men rolled their eyes and began discussing Quidditch, as they so often did. Daphne arrived, and they were finally ready to return to school. Each couple held tightly to one another and apparated to Hogsmeade. A long trek later, the friends were back in their cozy rooms, unpacking from their long holidays. Hermione decided to take that opportunity to go visit Draco in the Ward.

She didn't see Draco when she first entered the large room, but she noticed the office door was shut. A grin spread across her face and she flopped down on a couch, content to wait for him to come out. She idly began playing with her ring, her mind going back to that day.

_Blaise made sure that Hermione got to see everything there was to see in Italy. He took her to museums, beaches, restaurants, and shopping. Hermione was spoiled, and she felt herself falling more and more for Blaise each day. By the third week, the couple had gone everywhere, and Hermione suggested they lounge around the house for a day. Instead of getting out of bed right away, Hermione coaxed Blaise to stay with sweet kisses and accidentally exposed skin. Blaise gave in, kissing Hermione back and wrapping her in his arms. They talked about the Christmas presents they received from other people, the gifts they hadn't delivered yet, and their favorite thing about Christmas day. Hermione was glad she got to experience Christmas in a completely different way than ever before. Blaise's favorite thing was a little different._

_"Hermione, I've been trying to find a way to say this to you for the past two days, but I can't get the words right in my head so I'm coming out with it. I love you."_

_A smile crept slowly across Hermione's face and she met his intense gaze. He sat up, pulling her up with him. They sat cross-legged, staring at each other. Hermione let out a dreamy giggle._

_"Blaise, I love you too."_

_He kissed her softly and pulled away again, apprehension slipping into his eyes._

_"I know it hasn't been that long, but this feels right to me. You and I, we fit. Cara, I don't know if you believe in soulmates, but I do. And I know I've found mine in you. So please, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"_

_Blaise pulled a ring box out of the nightstand and opened it, showing Hermione the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The ring was simple and elegant. The diamond was 1-carat, which Hermione thought was too much, but she knew that Blaise probably wanted to get something bigger. It was a simple solitaire setting, but the stone itself was pear-shaped. Hermione loved that it was traditional, but quirky at the same time. She realized she had been staring at the ring for far too long, and Blaise was starting to look panicked. She pulled him to her and kissed him tenderly. She whispered softly in his ear._

_"Yes, Blaise. Yes, I will marry you."_

_He hooted loudly and slipped the ring onto her finger before rolling over so she was beneath him. He kissed her thoroughly. An aching need began to build in Hermione's body and she pushed herself up against Blaise, attempting to make every body part touch. Blaise groaned at the contact and pressed down on her, his hands roaming her body. She tugged his shirt over his head and ran her hands across his perfectly sculpted chest. Her camisole was soon lost as well. Blaise cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging their full shape and tweaking her pink nipples, eliciting a moan from her lips. She felt the tightness in his pants pressing against her leg and she wound her legs around his hips as his mouth found her left breast. The hot moistness of his mouth pressed against her sensitive skin sent chills down her spine. Hermione bucked her hips, her core crashing into his erection, causing her to yelp. Blaise slipped his hand inside her panties. His chilled fingers against her hot entrance sent a hiss from her lips. He slowly circled her clit, flicking it slightly so her hips bucked again._

_"You're so wet, baby."_

_He kissed her, hard, as he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned loudly, slamming her body down onto his hand as he inserted another finger. Blaise pumped rhythmically inside Hermione. Her hands twisted in his hair as his mouth found her nipples again. She ground down on his hand, picking up speed as the need built in the pit of her stomach. Blaise slipped his fingers out suddenly, pulling the last of her clothes off with them. He kneeled between her legs, spreading her wide so he could see. A grin spread across his face as he descended on her core…_

"Hermione? What's the matter?"

Hermione shot up on the couch, flushing scarlet. She had forgotten where she was and let her daydream get away with her. She stood slowly, uncertain on her feet, and clasped her hands behind her.

"Nothing! Sorry. I was lost in thought."

She hugged him quickly, ignoring the quizzical look on his face. He motioned for her to sit down again and he joined her as she did.

"So. I take it you didn't stay here for break like you said you were?"

She blushed again, having forgotten the note she wrote before she left.

"No. You see, that's kind of why I'm here. I'm sorry about that note. When I left it, I was fully intending on staying here. But that was before I ran into Blaise and he invited me to come stay with him for the break. I've never been to Italy. And since he and I had been somewhat dating, I took him up on it. I hope you're not upset."

Draco closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm glad you went, actually. I mean, I would've loved to have you here to hang out with me, but a month without you has done me so much good. I've been spending so much time thinking, talking, and writing. I realized I had a penchant for poetry. So I've been doing a lot of that. Dumbledore told me earlier today that he was seeing so much progress with me. And I'm glad. I've screwed up so much by drinking. And it's been my crutch for years now, especially when everything happened with my father and Voldemort. I think I still have work to do. At least for myself. How was Italy with Blaise?"

Hermione was quiet. She stared down at her hands lying limply in her lap. She didn't know why it suddenly felt so hard to tell Draco about her and Blaise. Did she love Blaise? Yes, absolutely. Did she feel a connection with Draco? Unfortunately, yes, she still did. She didn't understand it, and yet, it was there. She sighed and met Draco's eyes finally, his concern evident on his face.

"Italy was everything and more than I ever thought it would be. I had so much fun. It was incredible. And that's another reason why I'm here to see you. You see, Draco, Blaise and I are engaged."

Draco's mouth dropped open and the color drained from his face. He stood, fists clenching, and stared down at her.

"Why the _fuck_ are you in here then?! I thought you came here because you cared about me. Hell, because you missed me. Because maybe, somewhere down deep, you could find it in yourself to love me. All the fucked-up parts of me. You came here to tell me you're marrying my best friend? And where's he? Couldn't face me?"

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she blinked them back. She stood also, glaring up at Draco as he stalked closer to her.

"I _do_ care about you. And I did miss you. I love Blaise, Draco. It's easy with him. He doesn't bring out the bad parts of me. He complements the bad things with the good in him. And currently, he's probably in _your_ dorm room. I didn't tell him I was coming here. I was assuming he would show up sometime soon, but now I can see that I won't be here when he does."

Hermione turned to leave, but Draco caught her wrist and pulled her back. He raised her hand up to his eyes, taking in the sight of the striking ring on her pale skin. He closed his eyes again, rage sweeping through his body.

"I just can't believe you'd pick him! Don't tell me you haven't felt it too. You feel drawn to me as I feel drawn to you. We _belong _together, Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes at him and tugged her wrist from his grasp.

"Of course I've felt it! But I'm not acting on it because we're _toxic_, Draco. We bring out the WORST in each other. Don't tell me we belong together because we've felt attracted to each other. It's gotta be more-"

Hermione was cut off by Draco pressing his lips against hers.


	37. Chapter 37

**I am SO SORRY it's been so long since I've updated! Let me just fill you in on the ridiculousness that is my life currently. I don't know if I told you, but I live in a pretty rural area, and I actually work in a different town than I lived in. So I decided one week I was going to move. I was looking and looking and looking for a place, but none came up. Then suddenly I had an opportunity for a place to live and I took it. Seriously, it all happened within 4 days. And so I packed up my entire life and moved last Saturday. On top of that, work has been insane, as it usually is this time of year, but moving at the same time just doesn't work well. So I moved, and I don't have internet at my house yet. So I haven't been able to post anything. Then Thanksgiving happened, so I'm at my parents house for the holiday and I have internet! Wahoo! So I'm getting my postings out now while I can! ENJOY!**

* * *

The resounding slap echoed through the Ward as Hermione backed away from Draco in fury.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I tell you I'm marrying your best friend so you think it's a good idea to kiss me? Draco, I don't care what there was between us previously. I'm marrying Blaise, marriage law or not. And you can be supportive and be happy for us, or you can stay the hell out of our way."

Hermione stomped out, stopping at his bed and tossing a small wrapped present on his bed.

She made her way to Blaise's room and knocked erratically. He opened the door, concern etched in his features.

"Cara, are you okay? What happened?"

She burst into tears and he wrapped his arms around her, shushing and cooing in her ears until she calmed down. When she finally did, they settled on the edge of Blaise's bed. Hermione told him everything she could think of about her and Draco. She told him about the night at the party, although she doesn't remember it. And lastly, she told him about her visit to the Ward, to give him his present and to tell him the news. Blaise sat stoically throughout her long-winded rant, until she got to the end. He launched himself off the bed and out the door, Hermione following closely at his heels, trying to persuade him to leave it alone. Blaise couldn't do it, and he burst through the Ward doors and headed straight for Draco, who was sitting on the bed, Hermione's wrapped present in his hand. He looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Blaise with a hysterical Hermione behind him.

"What the fuck, mate? You're supposed to be my best friend and this is how you fucking repay me? It was one thing when we were all dating at the same time, but that can't happen now. You don't get to just kiss the woman I want to make my wife! I don't care if you think you have some right to her because you guys shared some angsty feelings once in a while, but this is bullshit. Keep your hands off. Hermione has nothing but good intentions in her heart. She came here to tell you because she didn't want you to hear it from someone else. She put so much thought into your present, it made me jealous. But if you care at all, mate, have some respect for me. I want to be with her forever, and she wants to be with me as well. Let us. Please."

Hermione stood back, unsure of what she could say. She watched the two men stare at each other without saying anything. It was nerve-racking, watching the two of them. Finally, Draco nodded slowly before extending his hand, which Blaise took quickly.

"I'm sorry, man. You're right. I am happy for you. You deserve the best, Blaise, and I know Hermione is the best. I'm sorry for being such a git. Hermione, I'm sorry for kissing you like that. It wasn't right. Forgive me, please."

Hermione nodded as Blaise and Draco embraced, slapping each other a few times on the back. When Blaise sat down across from Draco and began talking about the break, Hermione made her exit. Her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she had with Blaise, and how he didn't judge her or blame her for anything that happened. She smiled, knowing she found a good man. A thought rose in her mind, and she made her way back to her room. She shut her door, cast a silencing charm, and sat down in front of the lone picture frame on her wall.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"

Slowly, his familiar form filled the frame, smiling down on Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You look wonderful. How have you been, my dear? We have all been eager to hear from you."

Hermione filled Dumbledore in on what had occurred since the last time they spoke. He was pleased that she helped change the Marriage Law, and even more thrilled when she said she was engaged. They spoke amicably for a while before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Professor, I need to know. Is Draco doing okay? I know that it's probably wrong of me to ask, but I need to know. There's something I need to tell him, but I don't know if he's stable enough to know."

Dumbledore was quiet for a long while before he sighed.

"He was in a very similar state to you when he came in. His life was in shambles and he couldn't see which way was up. But I think he's really turned himself around. I will say this on his behalf. Your engagement to Mr. Zabini will be very hard for Mr. Malfoy to accept. For the time he's been here, he has spoken of you on many occasions. I will not speak for him, but there is much he has not told you, that I think he should. But he is in a stable mind now, if that's really all you were wondering."

Hermione smiled sadly at her old Headmaster and nodded.

"Professor, this may be the last time I call on you for counseling. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I've learned, though, that the rest of my healing is going to come from the people I surround myself with. And that is why I must go speak with Draco right now. Nothing is more important than this."

She bid Dumbledore farewell and rushed out of the room, hoping Blaise had left by the time she got back to the Ward. She knocked hesitantly on the door, entering when she heard Draco's soft voice. She was relieved to see Blaise had left. Not that she wouldn't have been glad to have him there, but her reasons for coming did not include her fiancé. She padded over to Draco's bed where he lay, staring up at the ceiling. He held a book in his hands, slowly stroking the cover. Hermione could see the small not she had written laying next to Draco on the bed. _So he opened your present._ She sat on the bed next to him, watching his chest rise and fall. She said nothing, just stared at the note on the bed.

"It's beautiful. What you wrote."

Hermione blinked at the hollow sound in his voice.

"Once you read the book you'll understand it more. Although the book itself may confuse you. It's a Muggle book. But one of my favorites. Deals with growing up and difficult times. I hope you like it."

Draco put the book down on the table next to him and picked up the letter Hermione had sent with it.

"_Dearest Draco,  
By the time you read this, I will have told you I'm engaged. And I know you're going to be unhappy about it. But we always knew it would come to this point. Nothing was ever clear about the person I would choose. I need you to know that you are important to me. You always will be. But I know there is pain in your world that I do not understand right now. And maybe this book will help you understand yourself a little more. You are so much more than you let yourself be. And I have had the privilege of seeing it in the past few months. I just hope you can find a way to show the world how truly talented and amazing you are. Don't ever give up on your dreams, whatever they are. If you do, I'll hunt you down and beat some sense into you. And even though you and I didn't work out, I know you will find a wonderful girl. As stated in the book, '_We accept the love we think we deserve.'_ I hope you realize how much you really deserve, Draco. You will find a woman who complements every aspect of you. And when you find her, I promise you, I will be jealous. Because right now, you hold me on a pedestal. And that day will come when you take me down and put your soulmate up there. When you do, you will feel infinite. Just like Sam, just like Charlie. Read the book, Draco. Tell me what you think. And no matter what, don't stop being my best friend. I need someone to count on. Someone I trust. And that's you. Merry Christmas, Draco. I'm waiting for the moment when you feel infinite.  
All my love,  
Hermione"_

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, but she blinked them away. Draco folded the letter neatly and slid it in the cover of the book. He still didn't get up from his spot on the bed, and Hermione let out a sob.

"Thank you, Hermione. I can't wait to read the book. Now, no offense, but did you come here for something specific?"

Hermione swallowed her tears and fisted her hands. She was not going to be a blubbering mess right now. She needed to get this out.

"Draco, I need to talk to you about something."

His eyes met hers briefly before flitting back to the ceiling.

"If this is about you and Blaise, please don't tell me anymore. I need to wrap my head around it before I can hear more."

Hermione stared down into her palms, too embarrassed to meet his eye.

"No, Draco. It's not about that. I actually need some counseling, and I've decided you are the best for the job, if you're up for it. I know you'll keep my secret if I don't want to let anyone else know. I also know you won't judge me for what I want to tell you."

Draco sat straight up and faced Hermione, concern etched on his face. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded her on with her story.

"It's about the war. I don't know if you remember much of our time spent in Malfoy Manor. The reason I haven't been okay since the war occurred in your house. After I was tortured by Bellatrix, they took me into a dark room. I was terrified and weak. I didn't know what to do. Your father was there, along with some of the snatchers who had caught me. They chained me to the wall so I couldn't escape. They tortured me more then, but I didn't even feel it. I knew what was coming next, and nothing else mattered. I needed to get out, but I couldn't. And then they took turns raping me. I couldn't do anything but cry and scream, but it didn't matter. When they were finished, they threw me back out to Bellatrix. She was going to torture me more, but that's when Dobby saved us. I was never quite the same again after that. Ron would try to touch me and I'd flinch away. I couldn't deal with anyone trying to be close to me right then. I never told a soul, well, not until now at least."

Draco sat back, shock evident across his face. He pulled Hermione into a soft embrace and stroked her hair as she sobbed. He cooed in her ear to calm her, but they spent a good while sitting like that until Hermione calmed down. Draco cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I cannot believe that happened in my house. But you must know you are stronger than anyone I've ever met, and I'm glad you told me. I will keep your secret, as long as I need to. I want you to trust me, Hermione."

She nodded and relaxed, laying back on the bed she was sitting on.

"Draco, do you have anything you need to talk about? I know you had your counseling and all that, but let me know if there is, okay?"

Draco nodded, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"I will, Hermione. But right now, there's nothing I want to talk about. Actually, if you don't mind, I would like some time to myself."

Hermione nodded and stood, turning to the door. She hesitated a moment and turned back to Draco, tapping her lip thoughtfully.

"I have a feeling, Draco, that both of us are going to be just fine. We've reached the top of our mountains. The only thing left is to climb back down. I'm glad to know that I have you by my side on the last leg of my journey to recovery. I hope you know I'll be by your side as well."

Draco nodded and smiled, tear welling in his eyes.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Hermione. I will do everything I can to better myself for you. I'll see you later."

With that, Hermione left the room. Her emotional outpour had left her exhausted, so she set out to snuggle up with her fiancé and fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope y'all like it! The story is wrapping up. Last chapter up next. Please let me know what you think of it all! YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Look at me go! Two chapters finished in one night! I'm a happy camper. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The first few weeks back at school were interesting, to say the least. With the appeals made to the Marriage Law, everyone had calmed down about getting married so quickly. Now, those people who were engaged were getting the blunt of the criticisms, and Hermione and Blaise were no exception. The couple took it in stride though, and they happily continued on together.

One Friday afternoon, Blaise found Hermione studying in the library. She grinned when she heard his chuckle and felt him kiss her hair. As he sat down next to her, she closed her book and turned to face him expectantly.

"So, Draco is getting out of the Ward today."

Hermione nodded, but made no other noise. Blaise waited a few seconds, presumably to see what she would do with the information, but Hermione stared stoically back at him.

"I'm going to be staying in my room for a few days, at least."

Hermione frowned slightly, but nodded. Blaise had been staying in her room most nights, and Hermione had to admit she was going to miss him in his absence, but she understood why he needed to be with Draco.

"I get it, babe. You need to be there for him. He's been in there for so long, he needs you to be supportive."

Blaise smiled brightly and planted a kiss on her lips as he stood up.

"I'm going to meet him right now. I'll try to see you for dinner? But I might not."

Hermione opened her book again and waved him off.

"Don't worry. Do what you need to for Draco and we will find time for us later."

Blaise kissed her again, longer and softer this time.

"I love you, Hermione."

She smiled as he sprinted from the library. Her face fell when he was out of sight. She knew he needed time to spend with his friends, especially when Draco had gone through so much, but she couldn't help feeling upset about the whole ordeal. It was so easy with Draco in the Ward. She didn't see him around school unless she went to see him. She could focus her time on Blaise because he was with her most of the time. There were still unresolved feelings between her and Draco, and she didn't know how to go about dealing with those whilst engaged to Blaise. Hermione closed the book in front of her and packed up her things. She no longer wanted to study. She made a beeline for the door, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. She needed to get out, to get fresh air. Instead of heading for the castle entrance, however, Hermione turned up toward the Astronomy Tower.

Once inside, she dropped her bag on the floor and ran to the ledge, leaning far over and letting her eyes close. She flung her legs over the ledge, her skirt flowing out around her in the slight breeze. Hermione felt instantly free, sitting on the ledge and observing everything around her. She sat here, on the edge, lost in thought, for so long that she lost track of time. She noticed the sun setting and made to swing her legs back over when strong arms gently pulled her back across the wall. She whirled around, coming face to face with Draco. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, clearly surprised by his appearance.

"Draco! I didn't expect to see you! How are you doing? Where's Blaise? I thought you guys were doing that whole 'best friend bonding' thing and never leaving each other's side."

Draco laughed and held out a piece of paper to Hermione.

"We are doing the best friend bonding right now. But he's currently down in the Great Hall and I'm up here with you. This is a note from Blaise. He told me I'm not allowed to read it, but that I had to find you and give it to you before I said anything else."

Hermione took the note and hastily opened it.

_Hermione,  
I knew I couldn't ask you this in the library, so I'm forcing it upon you right now. I'm sorry for doing that. But I need you to spend this one evening with Draco. I need to know if you still have feelings for him, the way I know you did before. These things need to be figured out before we can even continue planning our wedding. I love you, Hermione, and I know you love me. But that doesn't mean you don't also love Draco. And the time may come when you have to choose, but I want you to be completely prepared when that time comes. So please, don't fight it. I've already told Draco what is going on. Please listen.  
Love,  
Blaise_

Hermione gaped and Draco with wide eyes. He was scuffing his shoe on the ground, avoiding her gaze. Hermione cleared her throat and held up the note, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"You knew about this Draco?"

He blushed and nodded, holding up his hands.

"Hermione, don't freak out, okay? Blaise just really wants you to be sure. He's actually putting a lot of thought into this. So maybe you should too."

Hermione sighed and nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, Draco, what's on the agenda?"

Draco drew close to Hermione. She avoided his eyes, but she could feel his warm breath on her ear. He pulled her into an embrace and Hermione melted into his arms. She knew why Blaise had done this, but she couldn't help being angry with him! She would have been perfectly content to forget about her feelings for Draco and live happily with Blaise. Now she was more confused than ever.

"Hermione, I want to tell you about my life. And why I was in the Ward. Dumbledore said it would be better for me if I told someone about it. That it would really sink in that I've gotten over it. He also said that it might do you some good as well. But c'mon. Let's go for a walk around the grounds while I tell you."

The couple slipped out the entrance doors and meandered around the grounds. Draco told Hermione of his abusive father and his absentee mother. He told her of the alcohol he drank to forget the pain he was in. He told her about the girls he slept with in an attempt to feel anything at all. They talked for hours about Draco and his problems, until Draco asked about Hermione. She told him everything that had happened since the war. Between her and Ron, with the drugs, and with alcohol. She told him about her fear of Voldemort returning. She was petrified that he would show up again and she would be expected to defeat him again. She didn't have the strength to fight anything ever again, and she wasn't about to start now. Draco comforted her, and for once, Hermione felt secure and safe. The feeling concerned her, because she didn't have that complete security with Blaise.

The pair stopped walking outside the doors of the castle. Draco turned to face Hermione, a nervous look on his face.

"Hermione, I need to ask you. I know you love Blaise, and I know you plan on marrying him. But I need to know. Did you ever give any thought to marrying me?"

Hermione smiled sadly and took Draco's hand, caressing his big, callused fingers with her dainty ones.

"Yes, I did. For a long time, I was sure I wanted to choose you. And part of me still wishes I had. But at the same time, I was terrified of our relationship. We were destructive when we were together. We fit so well together, but we also were so similar in our issues that nothing would have been fixed. And I know that we've both been to the Ward and come out okay, but I don't know that we could've been better together. Blaise and I just click. He understands me and he accepts me with all my flaws. He makes me feel safe and desired. But our relationship has something even better beyond all that. He needs me as much as I need him. Neither of us relies on the other for too much, but we both know when we are needed, and we're there, no questions asked."

Tears welled in the corner of Draco's eyes, and Hermione looked away. She knew this would be hard, but she also knew that being with Blaise was what she wanted. She turned back to Draco and placed her hands on the side of his face.

"Draco, I do love you. But my love for you can't beat my love for Blaise. And it never will. I know that you will find someone wonderful to spend your life with. And I know this because you have to run her by me before you get married! But also remember, the law has been repealed. You have more time now. Focus on getting a career, then go from there."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek softly.

"You really are amazing, Hermione. Blaise is one lucky guy. But I'm glad for this time we've had. It has shown me what I want in a woman, and what I don't want. And I know I'll always have you and Blaise in my life to help me with anything that happens. C'mon. Let's get you back to Blaise."

Hermione smiled, and the two entered the castle hand in hand. They made it to the returning students' common room and they saw Blaise leaning against the wall, waiting for them. His face fell when he saw them enter, hands entwined, but Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and nuzzled into his chest. Blaise laughed and hugged her, unsure of what happened. Draco approached slowly, extending his hand for Blaise to shake.

"She's all yours, mate. None of my Malfoy charm could pull this one away from you. But I'm happy for you both. And I better fuckin' be in your wedding!"

Hermione and Blaise laughed along with him. The rest of their friends had emerged from their rooms at the sound of interaction and gathered around. Harry and Ginny were hand in hand, engagement ring sparkling on her finger. Ron had his arm wrapped around Daphne. Theo was still with Lucie, but Pansy had called it off with Justin. Blaise turned to face their friends and laughed.

"You're all going to be in our wedding. We've already talked about it. Draco, Theo, Harry, and Ron, you'll be my groomsmen. Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, and Lucie, you'll be Hermione's bridesmaids. Draco and Ginny, I know this is probably expected, but are you two willing to be our Best Man and Maid of Honor?"

Draco nodded and Ginny squealed, running to hug her best friend. She jumped up and down, excited for the wedding.

"When are you getting married?"

The group sat down on the couches in the room to discuss the logistics of the impending wedding.

"We decided the end of July. That will give us time to gather our things, get our jobs settled, and then start our new life together."

The group of friends stayed up late discussing their futures. Hermione snuggled into Blaise's side and relished to strength she felt in his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She couldn't wait for the rest of their life to start.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Epilogue to follow shortly :)**


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hermione, you are radiant! I can't believe you've been so calm and collected on your wedding day! I hope I'm like this next month when it's my turn."

Hermione giggled alongside Ginny as the girls stared into the floor-length mirror. Daphne, Pansy, and Lucie gathered around as well. The girls wore simple burgundy lace dresses with sweetheart necklines and cap sleeves. Hermione's wedding dress was simple as well, ivory lace, strapless and slinky. Her hair was pulled dramatically off to one side, the curls tumbling across her shoulder. She hugged each of her friends in turn and sighed deeply. She was ready to marry her best friend.

The wedding was beautiful. They chose to marry at the house in Italy, using the vineyard as a backdrop, as well as giving them enough room to host a large group of people. Witches and wizards came from all over to celebrate the wedding of a Zabini to a member of the goldren trio. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and Hermione found herself looking forward to the reception the most. She enjoyed her time dancing with her new husband and being with her friends. The night was such a blur, but Hermione could not stop smiling.

Five years later, Hermione sat in the bay window overlooking the gardens. She giggled as she watched Blaise and Draco attempt to teach their children to play Quidditch. The time had come for the Marriage Law to go into effect, and she thought about how far everyone had come since their wedding, five years prior.

Ginny and Harry had gotten married a month after Blaise and Hermione, and they had two beautiful children, James and Albus Severus. Both Ginny and Harry had landed jobs in the Quidditch world, Ginny with the Holyhead Harpies and Harry with the Caerphilly Catapults. The lived at Grimmauld Place, although they spent most of their vacation time in Italy with Blaise and Hermione.

Ron and Daphne waited a year before they got married. They had three children, Rose, Hugo, and Penelope. Their children were triplets, and Daphne decided she never wanted to be pregnant again after that experience. Ron had taken up residence in the Aurors office, as he had been offered a job there before even graduating from Hogwarts. He enjoyed being out in the field, even though Daphne couldn't stand it. Daphne was a nurse in the Curse Unit of St. Mungo's, and Ron was a frequent visitor to her ward, much to her dismay.

Pansy married Neville a year after Ron and Daphne got married. They lived a simple life and resided at Hogwarts most of the year, as Neville was the new Herbology professor. Pansy worked in the Aurors office with Ron, mostly because she needed to get out every once in a while. She didn't want to be cooped up in the Hogwarts castle, although she took a year off to take care of their new baby girl, Sophia.

Theo and Lucie married soon after Pansy and Neville. Theo followed his dream of becoming a Curse Breaker at Gringotts right out of Hogwarts and excelled. He quickly worked his way up to being the Director overseeing Curse-Breakers in Asia. He and Lucie live in a wizarding community just outside Shanghai. Lucie chose not to work, but rather stay at home with the couple's two girls, Jasmine and Chloe.

Draco married a lovely girl named Samantha that he met in Diagon Alley two years previous. The couple was perfect for each other, and Hermione stayed true to her word. She hated Samantha for about a month before Blaise convinced her to be happy for Draco. She worked in a book store in Diagon Alley, and Draco was becoming an accomplished poet. The couple had twin boys, Scorpius and Leo. Samantha grew very ill a year after Draco and she married, and death was soon to follow. Draco and his sons lived with Hermione and Blaise for months to follow, finally choosing to buy a place of their own nearby. Draco continued writing poetry and was quite famous.

Hermione took up her love of art right out of Hogwarts. Since she had no idea what she wanted to do, Blaise told her not to do anything unless she absolutely adored it. She began teaching art classes out of their home once a week, and eventually took to sketching and painting in order to sell her work. She was well-known across Italy, but she was reaching out to other parts of the world. Blaise took a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports as a scout. He worked with all the Quidditch teams as a recruiter, trying to replace or add team members quickly and efficiently. The couple had two boys, Jonathan and Patrick.

Hermione was glad that her Marriage Law revisions had worked out as well as they had. All of her friends were able to find people to spend their lives with and no one was rushed into it. Even Draco was exempted from the Marriage Law after Samantha passed. He was not required to remarry, although that could have been in response to Hermione's firm letter to Kingsley demanding his reprieve. For every important holiday, and sometimes just for fun, the group of friends comes back together at Blaise and Hermione's house. They spend hours reminiscing on old times, discussing the future, and playing with their children. Times would come when Draco needed her to be there for him, and Blaise always understood when she left to see him. There was a bond between the two that no one could explain. But there was never any reason for anyone to be concerned. They loved each other fiercely, almost as a brother and sister would love each other. Hermione considered herself lucky. She lived the perfect life, and she was able to spend it in happiness with the people she loved. Any trace of anxiety was gone, her past was nonexistent. Hermione had grown from a young girl, confused and unfeeling, to a strong woman, a steadfast friend, a protective mother, and a creative mind. All traces of any past life due to Voldemort were gone.

Hermione was free.

* * *

**That's it! No more! Let me know what you think. Thank you so much all of you for reading! You guys are wonderful and I've really appreciated everything you've said to me along the way! That you so much for being YOU!**

**And now, as my beautiful Blaise would say ALLLLLL the way from Italy, CIAO!**


End file.
